Finding Strife
by Jade003
Summary: Completely AU. Remix of the Wutai War with Sephiroth and everyone's fav blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all. This is the first time posting on FF.N for me. So if there's any problems or such, I'll do my best to fix it. Also, any advice or comments are always welcome.

Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own FF7. I also live in the Sears Tower and have the King Kong as a guard dog, err ape. Plus, my Japanese consist of six words; nine if you count swear words. So yeah...

Warnings: There will be yaoi in this, sorta. More toward the end, not with Seph. Just so whoever's reading this knows.

* * *

"Sir!"

Sephiroth looked up at the saluting MP and motioned for the man to enter. Zack glanced over his shoulder to watch the aid as he crisply strode in, delivered a folder, saluted, turned and marched back out. Sephiroth's second in command snorted in amusement as the door slide shut.

"It's a wonder anyone gets anything done around here with all the saluting and standing attention they do when you're around. You'd think they never saw a General before."

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow as he opened the folder so boldly marked classified. "I am the _only_ General, Zack. There are not many to see."

Zack just shrugged and adjusted his feet that were resting on the second chair situated in front of Sephiroth's desk. His second often took that posture when he was having meetings with him, or simply hiding from his own paperwork. Such as now.

"Being abroad with the troops doesn't help much either." Zack commented. Sephiroth made a soft noise in agreement. Glancing over the report in hand, he sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

"They struck again. This time a supply shipment from Junon to the front."

Zack whistled. "They're getting bold."

"Hmm, yes." Sephiroth scanned over the details skipping the general account. Once he was finished with one sheet he handed it to Zack. Zack didn't necessarily have the proper clearance for this report but Sephiroth could have cared less. The man _was_ his second and needed to know what he knew, if not more in the case of troop movements and placements. Besides that, Zack Fair was his only friend – which as Zack told him made him his best friend – and Sephiroth trusted him.

Zack took his time reading. He shifted through the pages a few times, comparing accounts. Sephiroth could see the calculating mind behind the pair of soft glowing violet eyes as he mentally reconstructed the attack. The man might appear carefree and _careless_ – an act he deliberately constructed – but he was good with tactics and seeing the enemy's side of working.

"Huh." Zack grunted. Sephiroth waited knowing the raven haired man would continue when he was ready. He didn't wait long. Gleaming eyes looked up to his. "This is damn well organized. The power cut, the no warning – both for airship and the landing crew. Someone was obviously onboard since port." He handed the report back to Sephiroth who neatly put it back in the folder. "Seems that Intel about the astronaut joining ranks was true."

"He's merely an airship pilot, Zack, not an astronaut. If it is indeed Highwind."

"Where else would they get an airship? They haven't used one before."

"They also haven't attacked anything this big or directly linked to the war before."

"Yeah, that would be the bold part."

"So." Sephiroth said it as a statement but Zack knew it was an opening to offer his evaluation.

Zack leaned back in the chair, arms crossed behind his head. "Well, if it wasn't for the account of the slash marks and lack of poison, I'd say there was a Wutai ninja involved. That's probably who snuck on board to cut the power at sea. The airship is new and opens up their strike range considerably. The Pres is definitely going to have to take them seriously now. It was well planned and executed, so either the rebels have finally gotten their shit together," Sephiroth snorted to show his opinion on that matter. Zack grinned in agreement. "Or they do have someone new in charge. Someone even that loud mouth Wallace would listen too. Or at least not mess with."

It was the same conclusion that Sephiroth came to. Someone no one outside of Avalanche had seen, or even knew the real name of. Someone who had taken a trivial group of rebels and formed a small cohesive guerilla unit. Someone who understood tactics almost as well as Zack, and if the reports were believed, fought as well as him. Not all things could be taken at face value though.

Zack grinned as he spoke the only name they had for this enigmatic someone.

"Strife."

* * *

So, that's it for now. As with everyone else, reviews are always welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly. :) I don't know if I should be posting so quickly either, I don't have this story completely written out. But I'm a sucker for praise.

Um, I'm actually worried about all the great expectations for this story. I'm not sure it's going to go and do what you're all thinking. Also, the chapters are probably going to be short. It's the only way for me to keep up with posting this on a regular basis.

liankitty: I'm glad you like the title. I suck at coming up with fitting titles. I'm hoping the title will be fitting once this fic is over but I'm not really sure. And I like Cloud's last name too. Strife is fitting for his life. His first name is want doesn't make sense unless you think of it as reaching for the heavens type of thing.

Anyway, on with the story. Sorry, another short chapter.

* * *

"Strife! Get your pansy, spiky ass over here!" 

Strife rolled his eyes as he stood and walked unhurried to the source of the yell. Once before the large, infuriated dark skinned man he crossed his arms and waited. Barret Wallace was standing in front of several wood crates, a few already pried open.

"Ya call this a good raid?! A few crates of bloody military rations and clothes? Where's the guns? The ammunition? The materia?"

"At the bottom of the ocean now, I suppose."

Barret's eyes bulged and Strife readied for a swing. But none came as Tifa daftly interceded between them.

"Barret, please. There's no need to get upset. We did want we planned to do and even got some much needed supplies. That was a bonus. The mission was to keep the ship from reaching Wutai, remember? Not to stock pile."

"I know what the mission was!" Barret yelled. Strife rolled his eyes again before turning away. "Hey, I'm not done with ya! Get back 'ere…"

"Barret…" Tifa started again. Strife let her calm the man. She was much better at it and really, Strife could care less if the big man had a problem with him. It wasn't like he was running from the gun arm and if he really wanted a fight he knew where to go.

Returning to his seat, Strife glanced at the black haired, black leather and red caped man next to him. Blood colored eyes looked back.

"It went well." Vincent remarked. Strife gave a brief nod. The two watched Tifa slowly calm Barret down before the loud mouthed man quietly stormed out. Quiet for Barret anyway.

"I'll be leaving soon." Strife frowned at the other. "I heard there is a lab in Mideel."

"Ah." Shift. "Need assistance?"

"No." Pause. "Thank you."

Strife shrugged. "Does Tifa know?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

And that was that. Strife had offered his help mostly because Vincent was one of the few people he would call a friend. And if Tifa knew the other was leaving Strife didn't care who else in their group found out. Strife would never stop Vincent from going on his private missions either, even if Tifa didn't want him to go. Vincent's personal vendetta was the only reason Strife was here and so Vincent would always have his support in this affair.

Tifa headed toward the pair. "Just make sure you know where to meet up later." Strife said as he stood. Tifa smiled at him and he nodded back. She took his seat.

Getting a grunt in understanding from Vincent, he left, letting the two spend some time alone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone. Glad you like it.

Question: Tigeriss Lightwater, what did you mean by let non author's review?

Ok, here's another, a little longer than previous ones but not my much. Enjoy. Oh, quick, thing. Did I spell Seph's sword's name right?

* * *

Sephiroth calmly strode toward the small mountain that housed the Fort Condor reactor. Gunshots and clashing metal sounded around him and he blocked a stray shot when necessary but otherwise stayed out of the battle. It was pure luck that he, and the troops accompanying him, had arrived when they did. What was suppose to be a routine inspection and troop rotation had turned into a bloody skirmish with Avalanche. 

Sephiroth was rather pleased. It saved him the trouble of having to hunt down the rebels himself. The rebels in question had clearly not been expecting him since he saw the mad scramble to retreat from the open aired deck as soon as his airship touched down. A few well aimed lightning bolts had taken care of their transportation – shame it wasn't the airship – and Sephiroth let his unit deal with the rabble. It would be good practice.

The tall warrior scanned the opposing force, searching for any possible threats. He recognized a few of the prevailing members among the regular ranks. Wallace was the first. The large man was in the back, firing off both his gun arm and his mouth. He spotted a flash of red and realized that one of Hojo's lost experiments was present. Having some empathy for the beast Sephiroth did not confront him. Another flash, this time strong in magic and a solider to his right suddenly fell, the ground beneath him shaking. Following the line of attack, Sephiroth picked out the caster, a young brunette woman guarding the entrance of the Fort. She carried a long staff and he dismissed her. She might be a strong magic user but she offered no challenge in a sword fight. Standing in the middle of the fighting mayhem, Sephiroth wondered if there was anyone here even worth combating.

Something caught his eye and he turned. Another woman, this one dressed in a black skirt and top with long ebon hair finished a kick sending one of his men flying through the air. Four others were on the ground around her. Was that Lockhart? She seemed to be high in the rebel group; capturing her would prove useful.

Striding toward the woman, Sephiroth brought low his Masamune.

"Surrender now and I will not harm you." Lockhart stared fearfully at him but crouched low in a defensive stance nonetheless. He applauded her bravery but it would do her little good. "Very well." Masamune swung down, intent on wounding her to defeat but not to death.

His sword was stopped with an echoing ring.

"Strife…" Lockhart breathed.

"Go." The low order was issued and Lockhart quickly withdrew.

Standing before him, clad completely in black, face and head even covered with dark goggles over his eyes was the mysterious Strife. The large broad sword halting the Masamune was similarly stained black, making the man perfectly suited to blend in with the shadows. Was this Zack's ninja?

"You are Strife?" The man didn't reply. Very well.

Eyes focused, Sephiroth took a few simple swings, testing the man's ability. Strife met every parry and thrust. Sephiroth picked up his speed. Again Strife matched him. Mildly impressed, Sephiroth nonetheless knew that he didn't have time to fully spar with the man. Charging he made a high sweeping swing followed by swift low. Strife parried the first, if only barely, and leapt out of range of the second.

"Spiky ass, let's get a move on!"

Strife turned and bolted. Sephiroth let him, realization dawning. Strife wasn't challenging him, at least not openly. He was merely distracting him while the others made an escape. They were already in the airship now that hovered over the Fort, a rope ladder swaying in the wind. Jumping high, Strife gripped one of the rungs and the airship lifted. Strife's sword hung low in his other hand as goggled eyes turned to look at Sephiroth, his dark figure dwindling in the blue sky.

Sephiroth watched as the airship disappear as well. He finally holstered Masamune and brought his attention to the waiting, saluting MP at his side. He listened to the man's report with half an ear, the other half of his mind meditating over the battle with Strife. No one, save Zack, could stand up to him for more than a few seconds. If Avalanche had someone that skilled in their ranks, even if it was only one man, they indeed could pose a problem.

Tracking down Avalanche, or at least Strife, could prove interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one. Again, thanks for reading.

Tigeriss: Took your advice. Took awhile to find it but hey, I got to explore the system a little more.

* * *

Strife hauled himself over the Highwind's railing, tore off his mask and promptly threw up. All those on deck jumped back in surprise and disgust.

"Eww, man, don't tell me ya're airsick alweady?" Strife ignored Barret as he knelt panting on the wood deck. His head was aching and he wasn't all that sure his stomach was going to stay down again. A slim hand rested on his shoulder.

"Strife?" Raising his hazy head up, Strife peered at Aeris through blurry eyes. "You're not really motion sick, are you?"

Closing his eyes he slowly shook his head. He didn't know what was going on but it sure wasn't motion sickness. Motion sickness didn't start in the middle of a duel. And it certainly didn't come with the splitting headache he had now.

"Tifa, will you help me? Strife, can you stand?" Taking a deep inhale, Strife stood, his legs still shaking. Two sets of hand held his arms and shoulders and guided him away from his little mess.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He cared little how weak being led away by the two females made him look. He just wanted to be alone and this was the fastest and least stressful way.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make Barret clean it up." Aeris said with a laugh. Tifa giggled. By the time they entered his cramped quarters, Strife was feeling more like his usual self. He settled on the pullout bed and scrubbed his face with one hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Aeris stated. The two women stood on either side of the door, the only standing space in the small room. The brunette cocked her head to the side in concern. "So, do you know what that was all about?"

Strife shook his head. He was glad it was only Tifa and Aeris in the room. They, plus Vincent, were the only people he could be relaxed around.

"I… I think it started during that duel."

"With Sephiroth?"

White pain flared through his mind once again. He clutched his head, fingernails digging into his scalp as he curled in on himself.

"Strife!" His name was called by both females. Again slim hands fastened onto his arms.

"Here, Tifa, help me lay him down." He felt the semi-soft mattress give under him. Strife took several deep breaths to ease away the pain. "Strife?" Aeris called softly.

"Strife, do you need anything?" Tifa asked just as gently. Strife shook his head.

"I… I just need to… to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Strife cracked his eyes to look at Tifa. He saw the anxiety clear in her wine eyes. He gave a slight nod. Tifa sighed.

"We'll let you rest, Strife." Aeris said. A hand ran through his hair and he felt some of the tension and pain bleed away.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Just rest, ok?" He heard the door open, a soft goodbye and the door slid shut again. Strife pulled the blanket around him and curled into bed, the image of the man with long silver hair haunting him into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm, I think I might have screwed up with making hints and such for what's going on. Ah well. I'll continue on and at the end, hopefully, have some idea on what to do to make it more understandable.

As for whats going on with Strife, and why they call him that... grin You'll see. Just might be a couple posts.

Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. And remember, any advice or such is always welcomed. Now on with the show. BTW, I love writing Zack.

* * *

Zack sat in his chair in Sephiroth's otherwise empty office, a half finished report in hand. He yawned. Who were the idiots that wrote these long-winded things and where did they get the time to do so? Wasn't the military supposed to be about efficiency? He was a busy man, what with helping run an army during a war and all. He didn't have time to read about the sudden shortage of butter, bandages, and bed blankets. Huh, that's a lot of B's. Anyway, he already knew there was a shortage, at least temporary, and even knew _why_ there was one. Hell, it was already being taken care of. Zack was pretty sure Supplies had a personal grudge against him since he always got these reports and having talked to others found out that no one else did unless requested. He'd have to get back at them…

The SOLDIER glanced at the report on top of Sephiroth's desk. The one he had placed there. The one that he had already read. He smirked, knowing its contents would amuse the General. It was about a recently destroyed lab run by none other than Shinra's top – and seriously deranged – scientist, Hojo. The man gave Zack the creeps and he dreaded his annual mako injections. He knew Sephiroth abhorred the older man even more since he had to spend extra time with the scientist; every other month if Zack guessed right. Zack pitied the General just for that reason and wouldn't trade places for all the materia and gil on the planet.

Reading about another one of Hojo's lost labs – he'd been losing them frequently for the past couple years – was Zack's reward to himself for reading his current document. He always looked forward to hearing any ill news about the glasses wearing, weasel faced man and it seemed the feeling was mutual since it took hardly any of his natural charm to lure the classified report from Sephiroth's usually iron-gripped secretary.

The lab had been outside of Mideel and the few witnesses there were stated a red shadow had flambéed the small science post. How a shadow could be red was beyond Zack, since a shadow was a _lack _of light and red was made up of light, or at least a part of light… Anyway, the point was that whoever was preying on the cough good cough doctor for the past – what, four years now? – had struck again. Zack was silently cheering him on.

The door slid open and he glanced behind him.

"Hey."

Sephiroth paused in the doorframe before stepping through and letting it close, the bright hallway light cut off and casting the room in its perpetual gloominess.

"Zackary."

Oh, uh. He knew that cold tone. "What's up?"

"Why are you here?"

Zack waved the paper he had been reading as Sephiroth rounded his desk to his chair. "Come on, you know your office is better to read in."

"So would yours if you cleaned it once every meteor fall."

Zack sat up, his feet thudding softly on the carpeted floor. "What's up?"

A silver eyebrow arched at him. "You already asked that."

"And you never answered."

Sephiroth gazed at him for a long moment, jade cat eyes staring unblinking. Damn but he was good looking. Too bad the older man didn't swing that way. Course any relationship Zack might have had with the General would probably be short lived, but by Shiva it would be passionate.

A soft sigh from the silver haired man focused Zack back to him. "I wish to be alone today."

Ok, that wasn't what he was expecting. "How come?"

Sephiroth's gaze traveled to lone picture on his otherwise clear desk. "It was his birthday yesterday."

"…Oh."

What else could Zack say? He hadn't known. Of course, since Sephiroth hardly talked about himself or his past, Zack knew very little to start with. The small framed picture had been a part of the General's desk as much as Masamune was a part of the General. Zack had obviously inquired about it the first time he saw the image of a very young Sephiroth and the even younger blonde standing next to each other, Sephiroth with an arm over the other's shoulder and both smiling. The answer he received had been short followed by a curt dismissal. All that Zack knew past that was that the boy was dead, killed in the fire that destroyed Sephiroth's home town.

"Sorry. I'll leave." Zack stood but paused before reaching the door. He wouldn't tell the man about the Hojo report, he'd see it soon enough and know where it came from. Zack just hoped it would lighten his mood some. "Seph, you don't need anything, do you?"

"No. But thank you."

"No prob." The door slid open and Zack walked into the dazzling bright hall, leaving Sephiroth to sit alone in the dim room with his memories.


	6. Chapter 6

XD Thanks everyone. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. And, hmm, I wonder who the blonde is? Haha, not like it's hard to tell.

Here's the next chapter, there's a bit of swearing, blame Barret. But than I did rate this M just to cover anything so if it's a problem it's your own fault.

* * *

"You're fucking crazy." 

"What!?" Yuffie, the Wutai ninja and Avalanche's direct link to the Wutai side of the war, sprung to her feet and glared at Barret.

"I ain't goin' to Wutai just to beat up some Shinra grunts only to get backstabbed by some backstabbin' ninja."

The small raven haired women glared at him, one hand twitching toward the large shuriken on her back. "Well as least I can come up with better insults than some backwater, low bred, miner hic who was so stupid that he got his arm blown off in some idiotic fight!" Barret sucked in a deep breath as he bristled.

"Yuffie."

Tifa, along with everyone else, turned toward the low voice. Strife stood in the entrance, pulling his goggles and black mask off, the dark hilt of his sword just showing over one shoulder. Another dark figure appeared behind the now blonde man and Tifa relaxed. Vincent glanced around the room, taking in the fuming ninja and red faced Barret. He crossed over to stand near Tifa.

"What's going on?" He asked more to Tifa but everyone heard. Tifa frowned.

"Yuffie's filling us in on a new plan." She paused before asking. "How'd it go?"

"They've increased security."

"It went fine." Strife muttered as he shrugged off his black outerwear and dropped his mask on a table. "Just not as planned."

"Jessie." Vincent toned, staring at Strife from across the room. Strife stilled for a moment before continuing on with putting away his gear.

"What about Jessie?" Barret asked.

"She was injured." Vincent answered.

"What?!"

"She'll be fine." Strife declared coldly. He glanced at Vincent, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Wedge and Biggs took her to Aeris."

Vincent shifted next to Tifa but said nothing. Strife watched Vincent for another moment before turning to Yuffie and Barret. He said nothing but arched an eyebrow at them, clearly a sign to explain what was going on before he had entered.

Barret spoke up first, anger making his voice gruff. "The damned ninja wants us to go to Wutai and take out Sephiroth."

Vincent and Strife both tensed. Tifa watched Strife but he made no other reactions.

"You wouldn't be alone." Yuffie jumped in to explain. "Godo will be sending troops too. He just needs you to catch them off-gear. If he can take out Shinra's demon-General than the war would end."

"It wouldn't be that simple, Yuffie." Vincent stated.

"What? You too? I thought you hated Shinra." Tifa watched as Vincent narrowed his eyes at the small woman. "Look, it's a good plan. Godo will send troops, even his personal guard, from the north and you guys can come from the east by airship or ship or even raft if you want. We attack all at once and," She punched one fist into the palm of her other, "Bam! No more Shinra army."

Vincent frowned. "It's a huge risk."

"We'll do it."

Everyone turned to look at Strife in surprise. Even Yuffie looked shocked. She quickly recovered though and jumped at the suddenly horrified blonde man, arms wrapping around him in a fierce hug.

"Really Strife?! Oh, thank you. Thank you. Dad, erhm, Godo will be so happy."

"Yuffie. Get off."

The ninja quickly released the swordsman, making small apologies but smiling still the same.

"Wait a damn minute," Barret demanded, crossing his arms over his broad chest and glaring at Strife. "Who the hell made you boss? There ain't no way I'm goin' to that damned sand trap."

"That's my home you big meathead. At least there I can see the sun unlike this overgrown poison smoke chimney you call a city." Yuffie huffed at the big man. Barret ignored her as he tried to stare down Strife. Strife, of course, was ignoring him in turn.

"Strife…" Vincent started softly. The blonde interrupted him from his spot he had taken up against the wall.

"We're here to stop the war, right? This is the best way. We've done little but be a thorn in Shinra's side." Strife looked up, his blue eyes glowing softly. "Look, I wouldn't ask anyone to come, but I'm going. I'm going to meet Sephiroth and get some answers."

Tifa glanced at Vincent in worry. She saw similar concern in the man's red eyes.

"Enough of this." Barret muttered. "I'm gonna check on Jessie." The black man stomped out.

"I'll let Godo know that you'll be there."

"Yuffie," Strife said, the corners of his lips twitching in what might be a smirk. "You haven't given us all the details."

"Oh, yeah. Well," She flipped her shuriken in hand and twirled it in the air, bored. "Come with and I'll tell you along the way. There's a waypoint not to far from here so I can get a message to Godo." Strife nodded and stood to walk over to her. "You're gonna change out of your ninja clothes, aren't you?" Yuffie asked as they exited the room, leaving Tifa and Vincent alone.

"He's over stretching himself." Vincent said once the ninja's voice had faded away completely. Tifa glanced at him in question. He looked back steadily. "Strife. He's taken every mission since the encounter with Sephiroth."

"Are you sure?" Tifa questioned with a frown. Surely he had taken some time off; they all did. But as she thought on it she realized that, no, Strife hadn't passed on a mission lately. "He hasn't had any problems has he?"

Vincent shifted before taking a seat on a bench that lined the wall. Tifa joined him, sitting close. She watched the shadow clad man patiently.

"The reason Jesse was injured was because he wasn't paying attention." Tifa frowned further but said nothing. "He was guarding her but he… zoned for a moment."

Tifa nodded in understanding; a moment was all it took to get hurt.

"You don't think he's remembering anything, do you?"

Vincent shook his head. "I don't know."

"He hasn't said anything to you?"

"No."

Tifa sighed, looking away in thought. "He's not getting worse, is he? Like when you first brought him in?"

"No. Not that bad. He seems tired. And distracted."

"Because of Sephiroth."

"Yes."

"Then maybe Sephiroth knows something."

"Perhaps."

Tifa slumped. "But it's not like we can go up and ask him."

"No."

Tifa slipped her hand into his non-claw one. Vincent glanced down at their joined fingers but said nothing. "I… I hate to ask, but if maybe you could, ask Hojo…" Vincent stiffened and his hand tightened around hers. "Sorry. I know… But he'd be the only one that would know anything about Strife."

When Vincent finally spoke his voice was low and cold. "As I've said before, he would tell nothing."

Tifa sighed again. Shifting closer to the caped man, she gingerly placed her head on his shoulder. Who would ever have guessed that she would have fallen for this mysterious, grief-stricken, shadow-loving man? And even more amazing was that for all his monotone voice and emotionless behavior, he felt something for her too.

"We can't just let him find out on his own, can we?"

"We have done everything to help."

"I know but…"

"We will help. If we can. But it's his memories, his mind, Tifa. That is not something so easily fixed. Or found."

Tifa sighed. "I… I understand. It's just hard, watching him not knowing who he is. Sometimes I watch him staring – at things, people, or maybe nothing – and I can see him trying so hard to remember. Asking himself if he _knew_ this from before."

Vincent carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Tifa nestled closer to the man. They sat in silence for some time, taking comfort in each other's presence and worrying about their mentally lost friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I was going to post this last night but I couldn't get to the site. Ah well. Hopefully this will let me catch up on writing but probably not.

* * *

Sephiroth stood studying the table sized map of Gaia set in the middle of the command tent where they were camped north of Cosmo Canyon. Troop placements and various strategic locations were marked with appropriate models. There were matching molds for the Wutai continent, Shinra providing their best Intel on where Godo's troops were. The General looked up as Zack slipped through the tent flap, a mug of steaming coffee in hand. He made a face as he took a sip. 

"Bah. Hey, Seph, can't you order up some better coffee? This stuff tastes like Sandworm slime."

"No one ordered you drink it."

"You are if you're asking me to get up this freakin' early." He took another sip, before darkly eyeing the black brew.

Sephiroth turned back to the maps. "You've been up for an hour, Zack."

"Well, yeah, had to get my morning jog in. This is for the rest of the day."

"Have any difficulties?" Sephiroth asked, referring to the many monsters that roamed the surrounding countryside.

"Nah, just the usual obstacles. Met a couple of Malboros, figured that was worth about ten minutes of running."

"Hmm." There was a sipping sound before Zack set his mug on a nearby table, most likely to be forgotten there. Something stiff, thin, and tan stuck out between the man's rear harness and sword, catching Sephiroth's eye. Seriously, the man's mode of handling important documents was careless.

"Zackary."

"Yeah?" Sephiroth merely arched an eyebrow. Zack stared at him in confusion for a moment before realization dawned and he reached behind his back. "Oh, right. Here. Got this on the way over." He handed the brown envelope to Sephiroth who promptly opened it. He read through the information inside. Zack entertained himself by looking over the map, a small figurine twirling between his fingers on one hand. Once finished, he handed it back to Zack.

"So?"

"Read for yourself."

Zack did so as Sephiroth rearranged some of the toy models, both on Shinra and Wutai's side.

"Fuckin'-a. He's serious, isn't he?" Zack exclaimed once he was done.

"It would seem so."

Document set aside, Zack examined the changes Sephiroth just made. If the Intel could be trusted – and it was with a wary heart that Sephiroth did – it seemed that Godo was pulling all his forces from across the long continent, even the capital city, and marching them to the south.

"It's obviously a trap."

"Of course."

"I mean, why leave the capital unguarded? They barely left a police squad behind."

"Yes."

"He doesn't want us to take the place, right?"

"I don't believe so."

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "That's quite a gamble. I mean, if we did, he's basically lost the war."

"Perhaps. But it would take months to track down all the troops in the mountains. Guerilla warfare is usually futile in the long run but infuriatingly for the stationary army. It would be too big a risk for both sides. Plus, Wutanese can be extremely resourceful."

Zack barked a laugh. "True there." He cocked his head as he studied the map further. "So, he's heading…" He traced a gloved finger along the path that the capital guards were taking through the mountains over the bridged gorges until he stopped at the south-east shore. "We could stop them along a few places at the river crossings. Decrease the end numbers."

"Perhaps."

The ebon haired fighter suddenly rifled through the wooden box nailed to the side of the table, its purpose to hold the small model figures. A triumphed grin on his face, he pulled out a yellow painted wood piece slightly larger than the others. It was carved in the likeness of a man holding a long, slender sword, the type Wutanese infantry liked to carry. Sephiroth had not used it's like before. Zack placed it in the middle of the palace guard.

"What is that?"

Zack's violet eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Godo, of course."

Sephiroth refrained from rolling his own jade ones.

"See? He's taller than the others, a commanding presence. Hmm, I'm sure I could find one for you…" He started searching through the box again.

"That is not necessary."

"Ya sure? I mean, you are the General. You should have your own little replica, painted black and silver with the 'Mune in one tiny little gloved hand."

"Zachary."

Zack grinned. "That'd be a no, right? Ah well. Hey, maybe I could get one of me. Than you'd know where I am when I'm out and about. One with the Buster out, all cool and deadly looking."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. "May we proceed?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course, don't let me stop ya."

Sephiroth ignored the comment. "I want you to take a small squad, no more than ten, to here," He pointed first at one of mountains ranges in Wutai then at another spot nearby. "And here. They will be forced to take the passes if they want to reach the beach the same time as Godo. Take out what troops you can, but I want no causalities on our side. Simply thin their numbers. Time it also so you can rendezvous with me at the beginning of the battle. Godo obviously means to trap us on the open shore."

"The sea's still open."

"He doesn't have any naval units." Sephiroth glanced at Zack. "Or have you heard otherwise?"

Zack shook his head. "No." He frowned. "It just… odd. He goes through all the trouble to lure us to the beach, surrounding us with his army, hell even he's making an appearance, but leaves a _huge_ gap for us to retreat if things go badly. The point of an ambush is to corner the prey then pound them."

The man did have a point.

Zack continued. "Unless he doesn't really want us to meet at the beach and is hoping we'll take out the smaller troops in the tougher terrain. Terrain they would know like the back of their hands. Take out some Shinra troops then launch from the beach to attack the main continent directly."

"A bold move but unlikely. He doesn't have the manpower to make any lasting strongholds."

"Yeah, so why this?" A clothed finger tapped absently at the open seashore. "This only works if you've got something coming in to block the way. We land and they take out the ships." Zack looked up at Sephiroth. "Unless he's getting outside help. Locals or the such?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in thought. No, locals, even if they didn't like the war or Shinra, didn't have the knowledge, skill, or equipment to produce any kind of lasting barricade. The only successful resistance Shinra had encountered was in Midgar itself from…

"Shit." Zack muttered, apparently coming to the same conclusion. He frowned, a real frown from the typical happy man, as he stared at Sephiroth.

"It would appear Godo has made contact with Avalanche and they've come to some sort of agreement."

"Yeah." Zack watched him for a long moment. "You're still gonna go, aren't ya."

Sephiroth let a small smile grace his lips. Any operation this big would guarantee Strife's involvement and he was looking forward to another confrontation. Plus, almost as a side note, there was the very good possibility of ending the rebel group once and for all.

"Of course."

* * *

Hehe, probably just me but I love the thought of a mini Seph and Zack. I could also see Zack sneaking in to play with all the models in mock battles. On a completely different note, I hate tonberrys (sp?). They should not be allowed in the battle area in FF7, that's just flat out cheating. Really, one lone person (Cloud) against a tonberry? Suicide. Stupid things slowing me down from my Omnislash, grr.  



	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Once again I want to thank everyone who's reading this. I hope you're really enjoying it. And remember, reviews are always welcomed. Much like free food and a winning lottery ticket.

Now for the warning. This isn't for the story per se. Real life just got really busy and so I don't rush this and possible ruin the story I wouldn't be posting for at least a week. Hopefully longer. I say hopefully because if things go well I'll be moving some time in the near future. Can't say when, it depends on the coming week. So I thought I'd post this, nothing harmful like a cliffhanger or the like, and let it sit awhile. Thanks again for reading.

And now the mind of Strife.

* * *

_Heat. _

_Flickering. Suffocating. Encasing._

_He was trapped… No… he wasn't, but there were others. So many others… and he couldn't get to them. Couldn't find them. _

_Couldn't help them. _

_He hadn't been good enough. Not like the other. The other could have helped them. Would have saved them. The other who wasn't there, who had left. Not him, he hadn't left him, had he? No… no, the other had left to… To go somewhere? To do something important? Yet another something that he couldn't do, at least not yet. Or could he have… But… It didn't matter… No, it didn't. He had failed… Hadn't been able… _

_Feelings of confused fear, of helplessness, of grief filled him. Which led to despair. So deep and engulfing that he was lost in his own kind of darkness. So very lost. _

Still am.

_Red led to black that led to green…_

_He panicked at the sight of the color. A bright, sickly green. A green that surrounded and had its own type of burn. That penetrated him, that somehow – he didn't know how but just knew it would – was going to… had already… remake… remade him. Would he be the same as before? Would anybody know? _

_Was there anybody left to care?_

_He couldn't get out, away from the green. It was everywhere, even when he knew he wasn't in it, it was there. Sucking him in, surrounding, engulfing. Everything was green and he couldn't breath, couldn't touch, couldn't see, couldn't scream…_

--- --- --- ---

Strife woke in a cold sweat, his harsh panting the only noise his ears registered for a few disorienting minutes. Slowly the low hum of machinery worked its way into his cloudy mind easing away the lingering feelings of despair and suffocation. Blinking in the near-darkness, Strife took a few calming breaths. Memory of where he was and why finally filtered in and he gave a grateful sigh. He'd never take his memories for granted. But that wasn't hard since he only had about two years worth of them; the first six months of those almost as hazy as his dream.

Sliding out of bed the swordsman slipped on a t-shirt and walked out of his cabin. Currently on the Highwind, he and the rest of Avalanche – including Barret despite his protests – were on their way to Wutai.

To fight Sephiroth.

Biting back the now familiar flash of pain at the mention of that name, Strife made his way through the airship ignoring and being ignored by Cid's crew until he reached the open aired deck. Steel door clicking shut behind him, the young man finally stopped his walk at the metal railing, the cold wind blowing his yellow spikes away from his face.

Sephiroth. There was something about him, something… Strife frowned in thought as he stared out over the blurry landscape. The ship was just passing over the Cosmo Canyon area, the sea separating them from Wutai just coming into view on the horizon, the sun setting and casting the water in shifting, shining reds and yellows. Why did he have such an uneasy sensation when he thought about the silver haired man? It couldn't be that he… had known him, could it?

Strife scrubbed a hand over his face, slightly taken aback by the lack of a glove on his palm. He snorted. He was so used to wearing his black gear, the outfit Yuffie had pulled together for him, that being in only his sleep clothes was rather awkward. But not unwanted, at least not right now. The cold wind had its own burning sting but it was also numbing away the last remnants of his heat infused dream.

His thoughts led back to the Shinra General, as they often had in the past weeks since their first encounter. The deep impression of vague familiarity – the first he'd ever had in the last two years – was almost enough to send him chasing after the man to rip his mask off and reveal his face, if only to get a reaction. To find out if in fact the other man knew _him._ But logic won out, aided by a conversation with Vincent, and Strife stayed with the rebel group. He had to know more about the deadly warrior before he went charging into enemy hands for Sephiroth could very well had been an adversary as much as he could have been a friend. He certainly was the enemy now and would have a huge advantage over Strife in any confrontation they would have merely because Sephiroth would know who Strife was while Strife did not.

By Bahamut, Strife growled, pounding his fist against the railing, Strife wasn't even his real name, simply the one his fellow rebels had given to him when he finally gained full consciousness from his green tainted half-dream. Vincent had provided the only clue to any past label: Specimen CS. He had accepted the name since it had given him something to cling to in those first confusing months. That and his sword.

Bending over so he could rest his chin on his hands that gripped the cold metal railing, he snorted into the wind. Perhaps he had put too much concentration on learning to use the sword and remembering his given name. It seemed now that was all he was to anyone outside of Avalanche. Strife's sword.

Sword of Strife. Ha.

Though it was amusing to hear people talk about him when he would finally venture out of their hideout and wander the streets of Midgar, his fighting outfit excluded of course. No one really knew what he looked like, thanks to Yuffie, so naturally everyone _knew_ what he looked like. His appearance constructed by half-heard whispers, hearsay, and rumor. Strife ignored most of the gossip but it was entertaining nonetheless to hear how 'the enormous Strife, with eyes like the coals of hell, had taken down over sixty First Class Soldiers with his bare hands' or the like. There weren't even that many First Class Soldiers to begin with, which was a really good thing or this war would be a lot different.

If the rumors about him were that off-course and he'd only been around for little over a year, what was truly accurate about Sephiroth?

He sighed. Great, he was back to Sephiroth.

Standing, Strife watched the scenery scroll beneath him. When mottled green gave way to foaming blue, orange and red, he turned around to head back down. He would get no more answers out here; he'd just have to wait until he met the man again. Plus his feet had gone from being numb to bone biting frozen. He snorted in amusement as he thought how he couldn't let Aeris and Tifa find out that he'd been out here in only a thin shirt and sleep pants or he'd never hear the end of.

Once again the steel door clicked closed behind him cutting off the cold whistling wind from him and the soft pad of bare feet from the outside world.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, glorious internet. How I've missed thee.

Hey, all. I'm back. Sorry it took so long but I did move then I had to wait for our internet to be installed. You know you're addicted when you can barely go a week without it. Though I suppose it was a good thing since it forced me to write ahead a little. 'Course, now with internet back I probably wouldn't be writing since I'll be catching up with reading and other whatnot.

* * *

The young scout stood from his kneeling position, gave a deep bow and turned to leave. Godo rubbed his chin as he pondered the news. It seemed Shinra had accepted his challenge but, as expected, had made their own rules. The dishonorable corporation had tried to lessen his troops with cheap tactics. It would do them little good. The leader of Wutai stood and walked back into his tent.

When Yuffie had convinced him to take on this strategy he had had a gut feeling that despite the seemingly fatality of the operation, it would not be the end of Wutai. At the time he thought perhaps Shinra would not take the bait but it seemed to not be the case. Well, there was little he could do now but encourage his men and wait.

--- --- --- ---

Zack crouched low behind the pathetic looking, barely leafing shrubbery. Its ilk dotted the hillside and down to the beach shore. If there was a dense enough patch they created adequate concealment spots but were otherwise pretty useless. Plus, they were just down right ugly.

The First Class Soldier scanned the landscape for Wutanese troops or advance scouts but saw none. Either they weren't here yet or they were hiding just like Zack's group. Motioning for another Soldier to stay on lookout, Zack shuffled back to the waiting group, staying low to the ground.

The majority of his squad, five men at the moment, was hiding in a deep gully between hills and surrounded by the same dried out looking bushes. The four others were scouting the area or on lookout.

"Anders, how ya doin'?"

"Better now, sir."

Zack glanced at their temporary field medic, Toji, for confirmation. He got a quick nod. Anders was their worst casualty with the hit-and-run skirmishes Zack was running against the enemy. A poisoned blade had hit the man in the chest taking him out of combat for a day. Luckily it was close to the rendezvous spot and the brief loss of a man wasn't detrimental. Zack grinned as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Well, take it easy and get some rest. We've still got a few hours before nightfall and the General will be needing us again."

"Yes, sir." Zack nodded then spotted Gregory making his way from uphill. As he went to check in with the scout the Second in Command hoped, but knew it was in vain, that Anders would continue to be the worst hit victim.

--- --- --- ---

Barret was giving last minute completely unnecessary orders. They all knew what to do the upcoming battle. Even now, they were circling around to the south shore Yuffie told them to go to, running dark and silent to lessen their changes of being detected. Not that Barret seemed to remember that. Most of the members of Avalanche were listening, or at least giving that impression. Nanaki sat off to the side, bemused by the big man's behavior as he waved his gun arm in the air and shouted into the blowing wind. They were all on the upper deck of the Highwind save for Cid who was piloting the airship. The blonde pilot was staying with the ship since he was their escape route, plus there was the fact that he didn't trust anyone else to care for his 'baby'.

Nanaki glanced at the three humans that were obviously paying no heed to the ranting ex-miner. Two were talking closely to each other, their hands shyly joined. Tifa gave a soft smile while Vincent nodded to something she said.

It was the third person that the red moomba was concerned for. Strife, undoubtedly the best fighter in the group was standing near the railing where the ropes that would let them glide to the ground safely were tied. Dressed in his usual black attire with matching sword harnessed on his back, the silent man was staring off into the distance. Nanaki wasn't sure what could be seen in the night air but didn't question it. The blonde had proven to have remarkable abilities not unlike Vincent.

Though they were not close and he hardly talked to either, Nanaki felt a kinship with the blonde and raven haired men. Vincent had rescued them both from Hojo's hands and they all had had something done to them by the perverse scientist. While he wished no vengeance against the man – he simply wanted to return home – he would help the two with their goals. He knew as long as the war raged, Cosmo Canyon would not be safe, and as long Hojo was allowed to do as he pleased, more innocents would suffer.

Barret finally ran out of things to say and silence descended on the group. It was broken as Strife pulled his mask fully over his head and grabbed a rope.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here you go, the start of Seph and Strife little fight. Happy, yes?

* * *

Strife let go of the rope and dropped the last five feet, his heavy boots thudding on the hard ground and kicking up a small puff of dust. Pulling out his sword he quickly moved away from the landing zone not particularly wanting a kick to the head by one of his team members. Goggled eyes scanning the landscape he easily picked out the Shinra troops landing via the beach transports he had spotted on the _Highwind._ The Wutanese side was harder to pick out since they were waiting in the hills, or so Yuffie said, to ambush the invading army. 

Glancing behind him as the last of Avalanche dropped Strife nodded toward Tifa and Vincent and received a return nod from the gunman and a nervous smile from the fist fighter. They broke into groups as predetermined, Strife as usual heading off by himself.

They had landed on the edge of where the beach met the rolling hills, hills that further down formed into the high cliffs that Wutai was famous for. The Shinra transports were now run aground, spewing out file after file of troops, the triangular red lights on their helmets seemingly creating hundreds of eerie three-eyed monsters marching forth in the dark night. Once again, Strife was grateful for his black outfit; it blended well with the nearly moonless night and the goggles hid the glow from his eyes.

Creeping among the sparse vegetation, he circled around the beach aiming to meet the troops head on while the rest of Avalanche struck from the rear. He wasn't planning to take on the entire Shinra army, he wasn't that ambitious or skilled, but he was hoping to harass the troops enough to focus on him, giving Godo more time to attack himself.

He was easily in position before the troops had crossed his imaginary line that divided the beach from the rolling hills, a flat non-sandy plain perfect for close-combat fighting. A series of loud and spectacular Fire3 spells created a brief wall of flames behind the marching men courtesy of Aeris and Nanaki. The company slowed as men turned and questioned the sudden development, their commanders yelling out orders to stay in formation and be on guard.

Their plan worked as the last section of troops turned to deal with new threat, dividing the multitude in two. Strife gave a small cool smile as he thought that despite there small numbers, Avalanche was a deadly force, one that was finally being allowed to use all of it's wide-ranging powers in tonight's battle. Another spell, this time an Ice3, went off in the middle of the army reinforcing Strife's opinion.

The first wave of men finally crossed the line, imaginary that it was, and Strife took a running leap into the air. He was quiet as possible, and the Shinra soldiers obviously not expecting a lone assailant against so many, were looking for a mass of men rushing from the hills, not a solo man falling from the sky.

Ha, sucks to be them.

His blade divided the unaware troops, not to mention a few individuals, as he landed. The Quake2 spell discharging from his sword sent the rest to the ground and clearing a small space around him. Quickly casting All-Lightning before anyone was able to confront him, Strife knocked out a good chuck of the men that surrounded him and widening his fighting sphere further. The swordsman cast a wary eye around for any potential opponents before backtracking – on foot this time – through the now bewildered throng, making for the edge of the navy blue uniformed men. The clash of more metal and smell of ozone alerted Strife that Godo had finally joined the fray.

Strife cleared the mass, fighting as he went but it was more to clear his path than any life-threatening peril. Some might have called him a coward for running from the enemy but those people would be idiots. He simply didn't want to get caught in the middle of a horde of trained soldiers when the shock of his assault wore off and they realized he was one man.

For a few minutes Strife fought with the regular troops, taking on anyone who came within sword reach. He wasn't going to strain himself over finding challengers since there quite simply were a _lot_ more of them than him. Finally getting a break to take a breath, Strife realized the helmeted men were giving him a wide berth but he doubted it was because they feared him already. Revolving slowly, keeping his sword out and up for any swift attacks, Strife finally met the reason he was being ignored. Standing with a sword pointed causally at the ground, one just as large as his, was a raven haired, Shinra-blue uniformed man. A wide, amused grin was plastered on his handsome face.

"So, ya must be the infamous, Strife, huh?" Strife readjusted his sword grip. The man cocked his head, his smile still in place. "Not much of a talker, eh? No boasting? Bragging? Letting all of Gaia know that you're the best and greatest and no one's gonna stop you from your goal of world domination and hording all the chocolate chip cookies ever made?"

What the…?

The man shrugged. "I suppose it's for the best. Would really have to stop you if that was our goal. 'Course, would have to stop anyone that would horde chocolate chip cookies, that's like a high crime punishable by death. Cookies are meant to be shared."

Ok, this man was crazy.

"But enough, chit-chat. We're here for a fight right?" The man _finally_ stepped into a fighting position. "May the best-looking man win."

"Zackary."

Strife froze at the deep voice that sounded behind him, as did his opponent.

"Damn, Seph, I wasn't meaning you. Your good looks always ensure a win. Anyway, I'm kinda busy here. Aren't there some dagger wielding ninja's you could annoy?"

"Strife is mine."

The other man slumped in disappointment but didn't protest. "Fine. Figured you'd want to fight, just thought I'd see if I could get a stab at it." The man straightened and gave Strife a mock salute. "Good luck, Blacky. Don't let the General beat the crap out of ya just 'cause he can." With that he jogged and disappeared into the fray.

Steeling his nerves, Strife turned once again to face his new adversary. Despite the continuous mass of pushing, fighting and dying bodies around them, Sephiroth seemed completely unaffected. Armor and clothes the same as when they first squared off, the long mane of silver hair was the only thing that was influenced by the surroundings blowing gently in the sea breeze.

Strife swallowed. Sephiroth spoke once Strife was focused fully on him.

"Let's begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. I was pleasantly surprised when I checked my email after posting the last section. There were so many reviews/story alerts I was bit overwhelmed. Ok, so it wasn't a lot in the scheme of how high numbers go, but for me it was. And even if a few were doubled from the same viewer, I was still happy. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still figuring out how the site works so I know you can reply to people's reviews individually but for the moment this will have to do:

Worsel: Welcome and thanks. I understand trying to find good AU's.

scarlettHuntress: The battle scene is just a small part of the story so I'm glad you're waiting for it since I'm not so good with fight scenes. The same for describing landscapes. I'm working on describing them quickly but still getting the main picture across. It helps if I have a clear pic in mind but that doesn't always happen.

cloudstrifejen: I know you'd like them longer but if I write them too long and wouldn't be able to keep up with regular posts. Plus most of this fic is short scenes. Funny though, 'cause someone earlier mentioned they liked the shorter posts. Ah well, to each there own.

So, ready for the next part? Hmm, is that a cliffy in the distance I see? 'walks away whistling innocently'

* * *

Sephiroth was glad he had spotted Zack so early on in the battle. One, it let him know the other was alive and fine and second, it allowed him to keep an eye on him so he continued to stay alive and fine. Not that Zack couldn't take care of himself but he had an uncanny ability to get in over his head whether he meant to or not. Sephiroth had taken it upon himself to always know where his Second-in-Command was during a large skirmish so he could prevent any of those overwhelming possibilities from happening. This time though it had the added bonus with having him not looking for Strife since Zack found him first. 

Sephiroth raised Masamune so it was parallel to the ground and Strife shifted in his defensive stance. The General waited for a few long seconds waiting for Strife to attack first but when the other made no move, Sephiroth mentally shrugged and charged, Masamune low and out in front of him. Strife blocked the first strike, then the next two before stumbling back on the fourth. He rolled back to gain some distance and stopped in a low crouch with his black blade shielding him. Sephiroth didn't allow him the moment of respite and continued his frontal assault.

Strife blocked the next charge, feigned to the right with his sword but Sephiroth saw the low kick coming and easily stepped out of its path. Instead he slipped into the darkly clad man's personal space; his Masamune locked with the other sword, and tested his physical strength. He was mildly impressed when Strife was able to hold a good portion of it before falling back, once again rolling out of range.

They continued to dance around the battle field, the other soldiers of both Shinra and Wutai staying clear of their fight. After a few more minutes and using one of Strife's clearing rolls for a moment to himself as well, Sephiroth glanced around to assess the battle. He was disturbed to see it was not going as well for Shinra as he had hoped.

His troops had somehow been divided into three sections, the smallest clearly being defeated by members of Avalanche. Another group had Lockhart and a red caped gunman cornered against a particularly steep hill, the commander in charge most likely thinking they were going to win. Sephiroth saw it for the diversion it was though and before he could even formulate a plan to salvage the mess, a blast of Fire2 chained its way through the front line. A dark blue light swirled around the gunman and suddenly a winged black monster emerged with red wings stretched and roaring to the night. It was a surprise to Sephiroth and so of course the troops were terrified, quickly fleeing. The beast started in on the company while a red moomba – he was sure the same one from the Fort Condor battle – attacked from the rear, again using high Fire spells.

The main army was fairing better, but just barely. His troops had Godo's almost pushed into the hills. Typically a deadly position to be downhill from but he saw Zack's handiwork in the layout of Casters and Regulars. It would be a tough battle but one they should be able to win. Naturally, it would go even better if he were there to provide assistance.

Suddenly having no time to deal with his personal concerns, despite how much interest he had in Strife, Sephiroth had to put an end this and quickly. Calling upon all his mako enhanced speed and strength he assaulted Strife one last time, beating him back into the hills, cutting off any escape routes. He kept his attacks close, a slight disadvantage for Masamune but it kept Strife off balance and unable to strike himself. He could tell his rapid assault was working since Strife was getting frantic in his defense and even letting a few slashes make contact in an attempt to block or counter. It was in vain though since he was barely blocking and failing at any sort of counter attack.

A kick to the stomach then a well placed blow to the side of the head with the hilt of Masamune and Strife crumpled gracelessly to the ground. Sephiroth scrutinized the fallen man for a moment as he calmed his breathing and blood. Strife did not twitch. Satisfied that he was truly unconscious, Sephiroth crouched down to remove the goggled mask. Yes, he meant to kill the man but he would do so after seeing who his opponent really was. He would honor the man's skill by remembering him.

The black clothe slid from man's head, sweat making it stick and pull only slightly. Strife's hair was also pulled up with the mask but yellow tips appeared on the back of his neck. An uneasy feeling stirred in Sephiroth's stomach before he even fully removed the mask. With it completely off, the General of Shinra could only stare.

It took a moment for Sephiroth to place the surreal familiarity that had overwhelmed him. Blonde hair shorter, face thinned and hardened with age, mouth in a downward grimace even when unconscious, Sephiroth knew this face.

It was impossible but he knew it.

"Cloud?!"

* * *

Nanaki is a moomba, right? I think so and I think that's how you spell it but if not feel free to correct me. Not really think it needs to be said but why not; review please. Advice is always welcomed too. 


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know, too short. Can I be mean and say deal with it? 'Tis better than nothing.

* * *

Yuffie wasn't sure why the battle had turned in their favor but she was glad nonetheless for it. Despite the help of Avalanche, for awhile it looked very much like Wutai was going to be creamed by Shinra. Shinra had just too many men with a seemingly endless supply of materia. She knew she should have stolen more. And all that was without their little pet General fighting for them. 

The battle was over now, or at least most of it was. Her ninjas were rounding up and scouting out any Shinra escapees while her father's troops secured the ships. There were heavy causalities on both sides but all-in-all it wasn't a bad day.

Flipping her shuriken through the air, Yuffie kept a keen eye out for any stray soldiers as she headed to check in with Strife and the others. Her father was sending his gratitude for their assistance and was inviting all of them for a celebratory dinner to be held in a few days. Yuffie grinned at the thought of a full course meal that would be provided, dishes stacked with Wutanese delicacies. Her stomach was already grumbling.

Her grin dimmed as she neared Avalanches make-shift camp on the shore. The Highwind was hovering above, a few of the lesser known members onboard and on look out. She was pretty sure she saw some injured up there too. The young ninja took all that in a glance though. Most of her focus was on the middle of the base where the 'senior staff' of Avalanche were circled around a high, bright camp fire, voices loud and rushed. Yuffie slipped her weapon onto her back as she neared but fingered the daggers in her belt. They didn't seem too happy.

Yuffie announced her presence with, "Hey, all! How's the merry band of freedom fighters?" She received a wide range of expressions, from surprise to concern to annoyance. She was used to it all. Doing a quick head count she came up short then mentally tried to figure out who was missing while inquiring about their current situation.

"So, what's up?"

Everyone looked at each other and it gave Yuffie time to figure out who was missing based on who she saw earlier on the airship and taking a good guess that the good captain Highwind was still onboard. She apparently didn't have to work it out though since once everyone was done conversing with their eyes on whether she should be told or not, Aeris spoke.

"Strife's missing."

Well… that certainly put a dampener on this almost good day.


	13. Chapter 13

Zack was worried. He was also wet, tried, and frustrated. But worry won out and worry was what kept him chasing after his goal. Even when the chocobo he had 'borrowed' had collapsed from exhaustion he kept moving. Luckily he had figured out where his target was going and, more importantly, knew how to get there. Though why Sephiroth would be heading toward one of the secret hideaways, and during a fight no less, was beyond Zack. If that wasn't enough to make the Second-in-Command concerned, the look on Seph's face as he fled, yes _fled_, the battle was sufficient to make Zack drop everything and chase after his friend. Which was precisely what he had done.

The First Class Soldier hauled himself over the last cliff ledge and exhaled loudly. They were back on Shinra territory, Cosmo Canyon being the closest thing to civilization. His chocobo had made decent time over the water crossing even if he had to keep mostly to the shallows and he was sure Sephiroth wasn't too far ahead of him. He was also positive he was in deep shit for leaving a battle like that but Shinra could shove it up his fat ass. Zack might follow orders like any good soldier but he drew the line when friends were in trouble, consequences be damned. And Sephiroth was in trouble, whether the man realized it or not, because Zack had never seen that particular look on the General's face; one that held a good mix of surprise, fear, and panic.

The door to this specific hideout was stone covered, designed to blend in with the surrounding rock walls. There were several little getaways scattered around Gaia, used as supply stations or secret command centers. Some the President and Head Officers knew about, some that they didn't. Zack was pretty sure this was on the 'no know' list.

Gloved hand running over the bumpy surface, it took a minute for Zack to find the hidden release and open the door. Once inside, the entrance slid shut soundlessly, a testament to its engineers. While the outside might look like a seashore cliff side, the inside could almost be mistaken for one of the employee levels in the Shinra Tower. Well, it would be if you ignored the lack of gaudy wall paintings and geometric patterned rugs. The bare, grey cement walls almost looked better.

It was easy to locate which room Sephiroth was in, the first door on the right was slightly ajar and a dim light shone through the crack. Furthermore he could hear Seph's deep voice in the room. He didn't sound too pleased.

Stopping to knock, something he usually didn't do but he didn't want to startle Seph and get his head removed, he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. As expected, Sephiroth had turned at the noise, his hand on Masamune's hilt. What wasn't so expected was the black clothed blonde sitting on the floor against the far wall. Both glared at him, the frowns uncannily alike.

Zack blinked. The blonde was _hot._

"Zackary."

Zack turned back to Sephiroth. "Yeah?"

"Leave."

Zack did the opposite and stepped further into the room shutting the door behind him. "Sorry, General, no can do."

Jade eyes narrowed. "That's an order, Commander."

If ever Zack was going to disobey a command and lived to tell of it, now was the time. He put on his best 'harmless as a newborn chocobo yet more stubborn than a tonberry' face. "You left the field during a battle, sir. I was concerned."

"This does not concern you or Shinra."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything that way, Zack motioned toward the man on the floor who had been quietly, but warily, watching the two. "Who's the blonde?"

Sephiroth didn't answer and, in an uncharacteristic move, looked close to sulking. Zack glanced at him then at the younger man. Had he seen those clothes before? It felt recent. And the hard face seemed familiar too. Only not. It reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Zack studied the man, intrigued further by the bright blue eyes.

"So, who are you?" Again he got no answer, just a cold stare. Zack sighed heavily. "Boy, you two are hopeless. Cait Sith got both your tongues? And with those glares of yours you'd think you were br…" Zack stopped short as several things clicked at once. He stared at the blonde than at Sephiroth then back at the blonde, his eyes racking over the black clothes. He remembered now where he saw that outfit. By Shiva, was he an idiot.

But…

Wait… That meant…

But he couldn't be. Hadn't Seph told him…?

"Seph…?" He looked at the silver haired man. Sephiroth was staring at the seated man, arms folded over his chest. Zack was thoroughly confused. "He's not… I thought…You said…"

"I know. And yet he's here."

"I see that. Exactly how is that possible?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word." The General faced Strife. "I'll only ask once more, why are you doing this?"

"Why do you care?"

Zack was a little stunned by Strife's cold tone and Sephiroth was just as taken aback, one hand unconsciously going for Masamune's hilt.

"Man," Zack spoke up before Seph did something he would regret. "I don't know what sibling issues you two had, but really, that's no way to talk to your older brother."

Strife's face paled. "W-what?"

* * *

So, how many people saw that coming? 


	14. Chapter 14

Brother? He had – has – a brother?

And not just anyone, no, it was the great and glorious General of Shinra.

Who said fate didn't have a sense of humor.

The black haired man, who had a hair style that rivaled his own and who just delivered this little bombshell, crouched down so he was eyelevel with Strife. The sitting swordsman blinked at him. Was Zackary his name?

"Do I know you too?"

Violet eyes blinked. "Huh? What you forget fighting me already?"

Strife shook his head. "No. Did – do I know you from before today?"

"Nope, never met ya before." Ok, that wasn't so bad than. One less person he had to try and remember. "Just out of curiously, why'd you ask?"

Strife glanced up at the silver haired General – _his brother_ – but said nothing.

The tall man frowned. "Cloud, what is the meaning of this?"

White pain flared through his mind and he clutched his head in his hands.

"Hey, Spike, you ok?"

"Cloud?"

"Stop," He choked out. "Please, stop. I can't… I don't…" He shook his head in frustration trying to absorb all the new information that was being thrown at him. He had a brother… and now a name? His real name? Or was it a trick? Were they lying? Could they have known he didn't know his past? If they did, they could tell him anything they wanted to get information about Avalanche from him.

Or were they telling him the truth?

"You don't what?"

Strife – Cloud? – looked up at the General.

"I… don't know… you."

Two sets of glowing eyes stared at him in shock.

The General, it was just easier to think of him that way, quickly composed himself, only a slight frown on his face. The tall man bent down to stare into Strife's eyes. His gaze probed into his own, searching for answers. After a long moment he spoke. "You don't know me. At all?"

Strife carefully shook his head. It felt like if he said the wrong thing his life was forfeit. Again, the General stared hard at him before standing.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing past two years ago." If they were telling the truth he'd work with them but they weren't going to get anything about Avalanche or the war from him.

The General's frown deepened. "Two years? Not seven?"

"…No."

Strife tensed when the silver haired man began to pace, his long strides quickly taking him from one end of the room to other. He watched him until the other soldier, who was still crouched in front of him, drew his attention.

"So, you'd just wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memory?"

"… Not exactly."

The other gave a small comforting smile. "Oh?"

Strife glanced between him and the pacing General. How much should he tell? How much could he trust these two? "I don't remember the first few months very well. I was told I was very sick. The… people who found me didn't know what Hojo..."

"Hojo?"

Both men exchanged meaningful glances after their combined outburst. The General questioned him again on who found him and where before beginning to pace once more.

The raven haired man stood and drew close to the General stopping his movement. What started as a quiet conversation quickly escalated into a one-sided heated argument, the shorter one working to calm the irate General.

"I'm leaving."

Strife's head shot up at the firm announcement.

"Seph…"

"Wait!" Strife jumped to his feet and hurried to the tall man. "You can't just leave like that. You're the first person who knows _anything_ about me! If you're telling the truth I want to know more."

"You doubt me?" Strife fought back the desire to hang his head in embarrassment at the cold voice and instead kept his eyes locked with the other, chin high. The other gave a soft snort. "I see some things don't change." Strife frowned in confusion. "Here." The General reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture, slightly bent and one corner folded but in otherwise good condition. "This will clear any misgivings." He handed the picture to Strife then walked out the door.

Strife let him. The picture was enough to hold his attention. In it was clearly the General, younger and with a small smile. With one arm slung over the shoulders of the figure next to him. Barely coming up to the others chest was a smiling blonde boy, not much older than twelve. Strife swallowed as the world suddenly dipped into the surreal.

It was him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all. Again thanks for all the reviews. A bit of bad news, at least in the short term. There might, _might_, be a sequel for this and if there is I'll have to review the plot a little. So that means I'll not be posting anything until I figure it out, which might be longer than necessary since I have still have to write out everything after this. Sorry. On a good note, sequel or not, this will be finished with little questions left. Hopefully.

* * *

This was completely unacceptable.

President Shinra slapped the report down on his desktop. He did not know how things could have gone from so close to victory to the anarchy that was now the scattered, gutless, leaderless, and completely hopeless SOLDIER Army but he wholly and utterly blamed Sephiroth. Perhaps it was no wonder. The silver haired General had become too defiant lately, questioning his superiors and orders, even while in meetings. The bastard didn't seem to realize that he wasn't required to be at any planning meetings, it was a courtesy, one that Hojo had insisted on. Shinra had humored the scientist but now he was going to revoke the General's rights along with his rank, station and everything else he owned. The same for that Commander Sephiroth favored, Fair something or other. Both men would be dishonorably drummed out of the military then shot for treason.

Just as soon as they could locate the two treacherous bastards.

He jabbed at one of the buttons on his desk. "Where is Tseng?"

"_He is on his way, sir."_ The voice on the other line answered.

"Well, why the hell isn't he here now?"

"_He was on assignment, sir."_

"Where? Not on any job I gave him."

"_I believe the order came from the Vice-President, sir."_

Well, that explained that. Rufus was in charge of the Turks when he wasn't using them. It would have been nice for his son to inform him of the situation though. He'd just ask Tseng when he got here.

"Fine." The President paused in thought. The Turks would handle tracking down and disposing of Sephiroth and Fair but he'd need a new General. Heidegger was no good; the man had hardly any field experience. Scarlet might do well but she was too valuable in the Weapons Research Department. There was little else that had any kind of military training that wasn't in the military. Most of those personal were now in Wutai or here guarding Midgar.

He needed someone that everyone would respect, or at least fear, but was still loyal to him and he needed them now.

He pushed the button once again. "And get me Hojo."


	16. Chapter 16

So, if I post this maybe I'll keep working on it and actually finish something longer than two posts. (That's reassuring isn't it.) Anyway, I'm not happy with this post, couldn't get it to feel right but these two needed to meet, or at least Seph needed to meet someone from Avalanche. Also some other little things needed to said/done before I could move on. Still don't like it but ah well. BTW, the blue chocobo is for swallow water right? Not the green? I looked it up at the time but now I can't remember. Oh and the italics should be pretty clear. If not, just say something since I'll be using the same format in the future. (Wow, I'm nervous about starting this up again. Ok, stop rambling now.)

On with the show!

* * *

It was under extraordinary circumstances that Vincent found himself on a small island – it was really just an oversized sand dune with a sprinkling of green grass – waiting for, and this was the part that did not sit well with the ex-Turk, Sephiroth. His unease was not helped by the lack of any kind of cover other than his blue chocobo and the sea. Vincent didn't particularly like swimming. 

The red cloaked man stood from his crouch as a growing black dot appeared on the horizon. They were not far from the Wutai mainland but the other was coming from the western landmass, a longer trip even if on a faster chocobo.

Vincent wasn't sure what to make of the man's apparent proximity despite it being the third day since the battle the General had disappeared from. The gunman knew something urgent had happened when he was told the reason for Wutai's close victory but only had his suspicions confirmed when the message from Sephiroth arrived for Avalanche via Yuffie's ninja.

The message had been clear enough, Strife's goggled mask with an attached note stating that General Sephiroth wanted a meeting with the someone who, and this was were Vincent came in, had rescued Strife those few years ago. There was also a small map with the meetings location circled with the date printed neatly next to it.

The giant black bird started to slow as it neared and Vincent was able to make out the tall General's features. He had never met the man and paid little attention to the news or press when they talked about him, but he was struck on how… familiar, the face was. He dismissed it though, not trusting all the propaganda that swirled around this man.

The chocobo stopped on the other end of the small isle, neither man trusting the other. Sephiroth dismounted and took two steps closer, one hand all too obviously resting on his sword's hilt. Not that Vincent begrudged him that, his own had been twitching around his gun since the man first came into view.

For several long minutes the two gazed at each other, silent. Sephiroth made the first move by speaking.

"You're the one that rescued Strife?"

"Yes."

The General stared at him for another long moment. "You're also the one that has been… troubling Hojo." Vincent kept from growling at the name. "I see. I suppose that explains how you found Strife." The man took a few more steps closer, his stride and stance commanding. Vincent kept his ground.

"I want to know everything you know about Strife."

That was unexpected. Vincent was sure this meeting was staged to demand Avalanches surrender for Strife's safe release. "Why?"

"I have no reason to tell you."

"If you wish for my cooperation, you will. What reason do I have to tell you otherwise?"

"Strife's continued safety."

"Do you have proof of that?"

Mako green eyes narrowed before he reached into his leather jacket. Vincent tightened his gun hand. The silver haired man pulled out a PHS, flipped it open and pushed a button. Listening for a moment he spoke when he got an answer, "Put him on." and threw the phone to Vincent. Vincent easily caught it in his gauntlet hand, not trusting the Shinra Soldier to use the diversion for his own benefit.

"_..llo…? Hello?"_

"Strife?"

"_Vincent? Are you ok? The others?"_

"They are fine. You?"

"_I'm… alright."_ The tone was tense.

"Where are you?"

"_Not really sure. Zack wouldn't tell me." _

"Zack?"

"_Uh, another Soldier."_ Vincent thought he heard a cheerful shouted _"Hello!"_ in the background. That certainly didn't sound like a prison guard.

"_Vincent? Where are you?"_

"On an island. With Sephiroth." Vincent flicked his eyes to the taller man.

"_He's there?!" _

"Yes…" Strife sounded upset.

"… _What does he want?"_

"Information about you."

There was a moment of silence before Strife spoke.

"_Fine. Tell him what you know. Just nothing about Avalanche or the others, ok? Just me." _

In the background, Vincent could now clearly hear Strife's captor. _"Ah c'mon, Spike, you still don't trust us?"_

"_Zack, what have I said about personal space?" _

"_Meanie."_

"_Vincent?"_

"Yes?"

"_Don't… Sephiroth… He knows me. Don't _do_ anything, alright."_

"Very well. I understand."

"_Thanks. Can I speak to… him?"_

Vincent threw the phone back to its owner. "He wishes to talk to you."

Sephiroth snatched the phone back from the air. "Yes? …He may know more. …But I do not. …It is. … I told you. …I will call later." Snapping the phone shut, he slipped it back into his jacket. "So, is that enough proof?"

Vincent did not nod. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything about him… and Hojo."

"Hojo." Vincent did growl this time. Displeased but not one to go back on a deal without good reason he swept his cloak back and was satisfied by the sudden tensing of the silver haired swordsman. Good, he wasn't as confident of defeating his opponent as he played. "Sit." Vincent instructed, following his own advice. "This will take some time."


	17. Chapter 17

Zack was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head as he watched TV. It had been a little over a day since Seph's last call and he was getting bored. He knew Strife; Cloud; Spike – Zack had asked what the blonde wanted to be called but when the other looked jumpy from the question Zack stuck with his nickname – was antsy too having explored the whole outpost in the first few hours that Zack let him out of his sight. The Solider had of course locked all three exits and the keys were securely in his pockets and he wasn't letting the blonde have any tools – or weapons – incase he thought of digging, prying, or otherwise excavating his hot ass out of here.

Zack groaned and let his head fall back in the chair. What the hell was Sephiroth doing leaving him alone with such an attractive man, his younger brother be damned. Well, no, it was _because_ Spike was Seph's little brother that Zack kept his hands and mouth – in terms of charming, not kissing – to himself. His rather vivid imagination of what Sephiroth would do to him if he caught his Second kissing, groping, making out, caressing or simply leering at Spike was more than enough to give Zack some very aroused yet violent dreams. His thoughts were another matter but that was ok since he was very good at keeping his thoughts to himself when need be.

The object of his reflections and the reason he was taking this little vacation walked into the room. Zack craned his neck over his shoulder to watch Spike begin his new found habit, pacing. He did his best to _not_ track the back of Spike's black pants with his eyes.

"You and Seph sure have a lot of similar moves even if you don't remember him." Zack said almost absently mindlessly. Spike turned to face him, forcing, probably for the best, the Solider to look up at his face. Though that wasn't really a bad thing either.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"I'd think you'd know the answer to that one by now, Spike." The blonde sighed heavily and started pacing again. "C'mere, Spike. Come sit by me. Watch TV. Let your brain cells slowly rot." He got a wary/amused look for that comment but Spike pulled a chair close nonetheless. The blonde watched for a long moment before switching the channel. "Hey, I was watching that."

"No you weren't."

Zack glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "How do you know?"

"I could tell." Cloud said deadpan. He stopped on a news program.

"Why do want to watch this junk? It's all just Shinra propaganda anyway."

"I'd like to have yet least some idea what going on around the planet. Besides, aren't you Shinra?"

Zack shifted in his seat. "Nay, probably not anymore. The Prez doesn't take to kindly to those that go against him. Seph and I are almost certainly on his 'to fuck with' list by now."

Spike looked at him in concern. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Seph can take care of himself. And I really don't mind if I don't work for that corp. anymore. Just joined to see the world, ya now, travel around, try new things, see new faces…"

" – _rebel demands yesterday for Shinra to surrender and leave the Wutai lands, President Shinra had this to say in a press conference earlier today." _Both men focused on the news as the screen changed to a large suited man talking behind a podium.

"_The company policy to not give into terrorist demands remains. And despite some recent minor delays, the war against the rebels is going well." _

Zack scoffed. "Minor delays? He's lost over half his troops."

"_Our Weapon and Science Departments have come up with yet another innovation to be used in the up coming battles. We will be victorious." _

"He's so full of bull."

The image returned to the newscaster. _"Godo, the leader of the Wutai rebel forces, has yet to respond to President Shinra's statement. In related news, the Army Soldier's that defected in the last battle have yet to be found. Again, it can't be stressed enough that they are armed and dangerous -"_

"Hell yeah."

"_- And may even be mentally unsound."_

"What?! Are you calling me crazy? Now that really is bullshit." The news continued on for another minute on the war before moving onto the weather and sports. Zack hit the power button with the toe of his boot and the screen winked to black. "See? Told ya, just a bunch of Shinra propaganda."

"If you say so, Oh Crazy One." Zack stared dumbfounded at Spike. Did he just make a joke? The amused light in those blue eyes dimmed though as the blonde became thoughtful. "I wonder if Godo really wanted Shinra to leave the island. I could understand why though…"

"I suppose you knew the Wutai lord." Zack spoke up after the other trailed off.

Spike shook his head. "Not really."

Zack sat up, his feet thudding on the floor. "But you had that little plan of yours all worked out."

The blonde shrugged. "That was through channels. We never met him face-to-face."

"Huh, 'kay." Zack was going to ask what Spike thought of Avalanche when his PSH rung. He pulled the cell out and flipped it open. "Oi, you're speaking to the great and fair, Fair here."

"_Zack." _

"Seph, how's it going?" Spike looked at him at the mention of his brother's name.

"_You're both alright?"_

"Yeah. We're just chillin', watching TV. We're famous, ya know, for goin' AWOL. Shinra's not too happy about the battle's outcome I think."

"_I'm not surprised. Have you found anything else?"_

"No. Didn't really feel like surfing the company web from here. Ya know?"

"_Hmm, I understand. Take Cloud and met me in Gongaga."_

"What? Now?"

"_As soon as possible."_

"Alright. Kinda gettin' cramped in here anyway."

"… _How's Cloud doing?"_

Zack glanced at the watching blonde. "He's fine, Seph. Don't need to worry about him. Your little bro is tough." Spike rolled his glowing eyes.

"_His memory?" _

Zack sighed. "Sorry. Still a no go."

"_I see."_ The PSH clicked dead and Zack snorted as he shut the phone. Sephiroth never was one for phone etiquette.

"Alright, Spike, looks like we're finally out of here. We're goin' on a road trip and the best part is, if we have time, I can introduce you to my parents. I know they'll just love ya."

Blue eyes widened in dread.

* * *

And Zack laughed manically as he carried Cloud over his shoulder off into the sunset.

...What?


	18. Chapter 18

So, I'm sorry if I'm inconsistent with how Barret and Cid are speaking. I'm experimenting on how to write their accents out and doubtless it'll change. It's really hard trying to jumble the English language like they do on paper. If anyone has any tips though, I'd be glad to hear them.

As for that last post with Zack, hehe, I just so had the image of him running into the sunset with a protesting/screaming Cloud on his back. Unfortunately this Zack wouldn't do that type of thing. At least, I don't think he will. He's kinda unpredictable sometimes.

* * *

Aeris declined the offered drinks and the servant gave a head bow before continuing down the line, asking if Barret would like any. The big man mumbled something that was taken as a refusal as his face reddened slightly. Again the servant bowed then left the room. 

"Ah ain't used to all this scrapin' and bowin'. Ah can get my own stuff when Ah feel like it." Barret grumbled next to her. Aeris smiled at the uncomfortable man and patted his leg.

"You're doing fine, Barret." The big man grumbled again under his breath.

They were all waiting in the main pagoda in Wutai's capital, the members of Avalanche seated around the first level of the five story building. The group had stayed the night after having their celebratory dinner the night before, though it had been subdue without Strife.

Lord Godo had called them here this morning after hearing the announcement from Shinra. The leader of Wutai apparently wanted their advice and help in his next stage against the corporation though no one knew what that would be. Even Yuffie, who was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, didn't know what her father was planning.

Aeris glanced at Vincent and Tifa sitting in the far corner. The Cetra gave a small smile as she watched Tifa cover a yawn with her hand before resting her head back on the gunman's shoulder. Vincent in turn did little but glance at Aeris before continuing his watch on the room.

Vincent's return from his meeting with Shinra's general after the dinner had everyone staying up late last night discussing what Vincent told them. Aeris was sure Tifa had stayed up even longer after the debate. In the end though they had decided that there really was little they could do in rescuing Strife, since one, they didn't know where he was, and two, they had so little information to go off in the first place that if they failed in any way, Strife could very easily be killed. That didn't mean that they weren't worried but Vincent had reassured them that he doubted the General would harm Strife – at least as long as they didn't do anything. And so they were waiting.

Yuffie dropping to sit cross legged on the floor drew everyone's attention, including a few servants who hurried in to attend her. The ninja waved them off. She then flopped back to the ground, her arms spread wide on the wooden floorboards. "I'm so boooored!"

Another servant rushed to her side. "Princess, if the Lord saw you…"

"If my father saw me than I wouldn't be bored and waiting out here like some – I'd say commoner but that doesn't sound very nice, does it. Does working-stiff work? Or maybe blue-collar. Whatever, you get my point. Besides, the old man doesn't care what I'm doing since that fat man on the TV challenged Wutai. Grrr, who does he think he is, calling us terrorist and rebels? He's the moron that can't even keep his own men in line."

One of the two doors in the square room opened, the far door that they hadn't entered through, and a woman dressed in a fine silk kimono stepped in. Yuffie instantly jumped to her feet, running over to the newcomer.

"So? What's going on? What's the old man say?"

The woman bowed to Yuffie before she spoke. "He wishes to speak to you and our guests."

Yuffie nodded in understanding and waved everyone to follow. "C'mon, guys. Let's see what pops wants." Everyone stood and slowly filled through the door and up several sets of stairs. Aeris held back, letting everyone else go first and so she ascended the stairs behind Nanaki and next to Cid, a cigar slowly smoldering in the pilot's mouth.

"Cid, you shouldn't be smoking here."

"What? Ya givin' me crap now too?" The man pulled the cigar out and held it in the air. "Where am Ah even suppose to put this out? This whole blasted place is paper and wood. Ah'm not gonna be held for burnin' it down."

"I will take it, good sir." Cid jumped at the voice behind him and glared at the attendant.

"Dammit, damn ninja's always sneakin' up on ya." Aeris giggled. The pilot took one last puff before handing the cigar off to the out stretched hand, grumbling the whole time.

They passed four side doors before walking into another room much like the one they had just left save for the group of people sitting _seiza _on the far wall. Yuffie lost no time in striding up to the man in the middle, arms crossed over her chest. Despite her rebellious attitude, the small ninja said nothing until everyone was situated around the room, Aeris standing close to the door and still next to Cid. Even then all she did was tap her foot impatiently. She did not have to wait too long as Lord Godo began speaking.

"The disappearance of General Sephiroth and the subsequently capture of so large a division of Shinra's troops has given Wutai an extraordinary opportunity, one we will not let pass. Yuffie," Lord Godo directed at his daughter. "Though I am shamed to do so, I would ask you and your friends for help once more." The leader of Wutai gazed slowly on the members of Avalanche. "I make no demands on you however and I understand if you decline. This fight is for Wutai and we have no justification to ask for others to assist us. You have all shown great strength and skill though and it would aid us greatly in the near future."

Silence reigned. Aeris met her friend's eyes and seeing the uncertainly she felt reflected in them, she was struck by how much they had all depended on Strife to speak for them.

"What are you planning on doing?" Tifa finally asked.

Godo nodded in acknowledged at her. "You must understand that all we wish for is our homeland returned to us. We have no desired to gain anything past that. Nonetheless President Shinra has forced our hand. If he will not leave our land, we take what he values most."

"His hair?" Yuffie chirped.

"His son?" Ventured Tifa.

"His manhood?" Cid added with a chuckle. Aeris elbowed the man who glared back. Godo gave a small humorless smile.

"No. What we plan is to assault Midgar itself and hold it as ransom." Silence descended again. Attack Midgar? Despite the pollution, rough population, and the hovering plate that trapped over half the populace in the slums, Midgar was still home and Aeris didn't want her home to undergo any sort of warfare.

"Hey, ya can't do that." As Barret spoke up Aeris knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way. "My daugh'er's in Midgar. What'll happen to 'er?"

Godo nodded in sad understanding. "We will try our best to keep civilian causalities to a minimum but…" He held his hands out helpless. "This _is_ war."

Tifa glanced at Aeris then at Vincent. "We… Can we talk about it amongst ourselves?"

"Of course. It will take three days for us to prepare and you can have that time to decide." Godo glanced once again around the room. "If you have any further questions, please do not hesitant to ask. Once more, we are grateful for your assistance so far." It was as good a dismissal as any and Aeris stepped forward and bowed to the older man.

"We thank you for your kind hospitality as well. We will leave you now." She caught everyone's eye. "We both have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do."


	19. Chapter 19

This was fun to write.

* * *

It was way too hot out, the sun blazing high in the blue nearly cloudless sky. There was a light breeze, gently swaying the miles of open green grass that surrounded him, but Reno really couldn't feel the cool wind under his getup. The heavy work boots and brown denim pants did nothing in the air condition department, nor did the drab poncho even if it was three sizes too big. The only good thing about his disguise, and it was a disguise which was good thing 'cause he'd never wear this otherwise, was the large, floppy sunhat that shielded him from the sizzling sun. 

Or course, the hat also blocked any kind of view of his surroundings, just another thing that didn't sit well with him on his long list of annoyances that went with this mission. Even the yellow truck he was leaning against, in his guise of sleeping, was irritating since it hardly worked and had gotten stuck at least twice in the mud on the way here. Plus it smelled of manure, something that Tseng had insisted on for authenticity sake. Reno knew it was revenge for replacing the layout and prints for one of the mission reports with pictures of a several naked women. Next time Rude could be the one undercover, his complete lack of on-the-fly speaking skills be damned.

Seriously, the things you do to trap a First Class Soldier.

But a mission was a mission and so here he was, out in the middle of nowhere hoping that their Intel and assumptions were correct and that their target was heading this way.

The receiver in his ear crackled to life. _"Target spotted. Two O'clock."_

"About time." Reno grumbled back, his speaker pinned to his collar that was hidden under the poncho. In the posture he was in, leaning against the truck with his chin down and hat blocking his face and much of his chest, it was easy to speak to his partner so long as he did so quietly. "The second still with him?"

"_Yes."_

Hmm, so Fair was traveling with another and it wasn't the General, unless Sephiroth had cut and died his hair and shrunk a good foot, which well amusing to imagine, Reno didn't think even the Great and Mighty General was capable of doing. They had no info on the newcomer and while Tseng hadn't liked that when Rude had reported in when they had first spotted the pair, Reno took it in stride. The unknown was what made life interesting, right? Plus, if the blonde was another deserter Solider they'd have to bag him sooner or later and now seemed as fine a time as any.

The Turk silently waited, shifting every now and then to make it appear as if he was simply sleeping the afternoon away. He stranded his ears for the sound of the two men approaching despite knowing that Rude would clue him in if anything went awry. After a few minutes he heard the rustling of grass by something other than the wind.

"Hey, buddy you ok?" Reno kept still as Fair's voice called out to him, waiting. "Oi." Fair called again. Reno had hoped that the other would get closer – make this easier – but the Soldier's training was too cautious for this. Ah well, time for the show.

Reno started to slowly stretch his arms, legs and back. "Eh? What's all this yelling on about?" Lowing his tone and adding a hint of an accent, he hoped the ebon haired swordsman wouldn't recognize his voice. He lifted his head up but only enough to see the tops of two sets of black booted feet about four feet from him, the rim of his hat still shading his face. Huh, the second pair wasn't standard issued Shinra gear. "Whatcha be want'en?"

Fair spoke. "Hey, buddy, we were wondering if we could get a lift from ya. You heading east?"

"East? Whatcha wanna be headin' there for?"

"We're visiting friends but –" Fair gave an embarrassed laugh. "Ya see, we were camping last night but my friend here, he didn't tie the chocobo's down right and they slipped off into the night." The non-Shinra boots shifted and Reno heard a snort. Reno smirked. Was that their story? Fair continued his voice still cheerful. "We decided to continue on foot but seeing as how you're here…"

Reno shifted his shoulders in an act of getting more comfortable, bringing his hand a little closer to the poncho's edge. "You'd be wantin' a free ride Ah'd wager." His hand inched a little closer.

"We can pay you back, if that's the problem."

"Eh? You got gil on ya than?" He clicked his tongue at the end of the sentence, signaling to Rude he was ready. He waited for the signal from Rude that his partner was too.

"I've got some. Spike, how much you got?"

"Um…" Clothes rustled as Non-Shinra dug out his gil pouch. Reno heard a double click sound in his ear. About time. In a flash the sunhat wearing Turk pulled his hand out from under the poncho, the small tranquilizer gun aimed at Fair's legs. He pulled the trigger twice but missed. Not because of his aim but because Fair was suddenly being pushed out of Reno's line of sight, "Zack!" being called in warning and alarm.

Knowing he was in for a fight now, Reno yanked the bloody hat off and stood, gun tracking the two fighters.

With the sunhat now gone, Reno finally got a good look at his two opponents. Fair he knew from their drinking nights and he easily recognized the navy sleeveless shirt and large black belt that doubled as a harness for his favored weapon. The addition of another hilt sticking up opposite of Buster behind the Commander's back was different and Reno seriously hoped the swordsman hadn't taken up dual wielding. That'd be just freakin' fantastic. Reno didn't recognize the black clad blonde though, who was currently on all fours on the ground, a small feathered dart sticking out of his side. Well, at least Rude got a shot in.

"Spike!" Fair was back on his feet, his sword out covering him while the raven haired man crouched low next to the blonde. "Spike, you ok?"

"Un… yeah…" A gloved hand pulled the dart out and threw it to the ground. Reno fired again only to have it stopped by the flat of Fair's sword.

"Bloody damn, Turks." The First Class growled. Reno jumped to his feet as the swordsman slowly advanced. He was a little alarmed by the deadly light in Fair's purple eyes. He was even more stunned when the blonde – Spike just had to be a nickname what with hair like that – climbed to his feet even if his legs were a bit shaky. The tranquilizers were straight from Hojo's lab and designed to take down a full grown dragon. He'd been reassured that a pair of First Class Soldier's fit easily in that category and they'd have no problem bagging the deserters once they got a few shots in.

But than, when was anything ever easy?

"Shinra sent ya, didn't he Reno?" Fair asked, sword held out ready.

Reno shrugged. "Orders are orders." He narrowed his eyes at the other. "Or maybe you can't grasp that notion anymore, eh traitor?"

Fair smirked but it was cold one. "I'd say at least I still have my principles but than I know you never had any and really don't care." Reno smirked back.

"You know me too well, Fair. And since you do, why not make this easy and come back with us all peaceful like."

Fair rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Reno, you really think it'd be that easy?"

"Nah. Even if I did, where'd the fun it be, ne?"

"Too right."

Fair lunged forward even as Reno dashed to the left, firing another dart before ducking behind the truck. The vehicle shook as the Buster Sword struck, cutting clean into the yellow metal side.

"Zack!" Reno couldn't hear if Rude got a shot in. He peered over the truck bed and mentally groaned. Now the blonde was armed facing Rude's general direction in the grass, the second sword missing from Fair's back.

"Nice grab, Spike."

"Unn…"

"Spike? You ok?"

"Tranques…" The other panted.

"Yeah. Hang in there, ok?" Reno jumped up and took another shot, one at Fair and the other at the blonde. Fair easily blocked the first but missed the second. "Spike! Behind you!" The blonde spun, the flat of his black blade covering him quiet effectively. But only from him, Reno thought as he smirked. The blonde stiffened then hissed.

"…Zack…"

"Spike? Cloud!?" The blonde slowly slid to his knees, the light in his too bright blue eyes – so he _is_ a Soldier – slowly fading, the large, black sword slipping from his fingers. Fair was instantly by his side, crouching protectively over him. With one hand he pulled the two darts out of the other's back then urged the blonde's head and shoulder to rest against his leg. "Stay with me, Spike."

The other didn't answer, only leaned against the standing man as he fought to stay conscious. It was a battle he was quickly losing.

While Fair attended to the blonde, Reno swiftly reloaded then stood, gun arm out and aimed. On the far side of the ex-Commander, Rude rose, the green camouflage and grass falling from his broad shoulder. A matching gun was in his raised hand. "I told ya we could have done this the easy way, Fair." Reno taunted smugly. The blonde was clearly out now. "Ya now, if ya leave him ya might still have a chance to get away." Violet eyes flared fiercely as he glared back. "Yeah, didn't think ya would. I wouldn't hold it against ya though."

As one, Rude and he fired and eight darts later, four that actually struck home, Fair crumpled to the ground. Reno waited a good minute before approaching the two downed men, lightly kicking Fair in the side just to make sure. Rude walked up to him. Reno looked up at the man.

"Well, my jobs done. Your turn, partner." He waved at the truck both prop and getaway vehicle. "Load them up and let's get out of here."

As Reno walked around the truck to change into his normal attire he was sure the older man was glaring at him through his sunglasses. Reno just chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, I got more reviews when I didn't post something than when I did. 'Taps fingers like Mr. Burns for the Simpsons' Hmm, interesting, very interesting…

Oh, yeah, I'm here to post something, right.

* * *

Sephiroth lingered near the edge of the jungle as he had been for the past hour, waiting for full night and the small village to settle fully into sleep. Well, not fully, not everyone. There was one house he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Glancing over his shoulder to check on his black chocobo one last time, he was satisfied that the bird was tied down securely and now resting in the thick underbrush. They were close enough to the village that he had little fear that the bird was in any danger from roaming monsters and the villagers themselves wouldn't see the dark bird in the gloomy undergrowth. 

Hood up and pulling his dark grey cloak closer around him, the General – perhaps he should start thinking of himself as retired if his Second's implication was correct – strode into the small town, Zack's hometown.

Gongaga was a small out-of-the way village, only known for its heat, humidity, and freaky monsters, or so said Zack. Sephiroth had never been here before and so only had his Second's descriptions to go off of. Skirting around a shop that doubled as a house, the tall man silently made his way toward his destination. Upon arrival, he knocked, glancing around to make sure he was still undetected. He hoped the dim light shining through the window meant the occupants were still awake. He was in luck since a few minutes later the door opened, an elder man looking up at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"You don't know me, but I'm… a friend of Zack."

The man gasped in surprise but opened the door further, letting Sephiroth in.

"Who's there, dear?" A feminine voice called from above. Sephiroth saw an aging woman dressed in a long night gown and just starting to grey, walk down the spiral staircase at the far end of the room, pausing half way down.

"My name is Sephiroth, ma'am." Sephiroth introduced himself with a small head bow as he removed his hood. They were Zack's parents and he would be as courteous as possible.

"He's a friend of Zack." The older man explained joyfully.

"Oh! You're the General aren't you? Please, have a seat. Do you want anything? It's late but I can fix up something if you're hungry." The woman said, hurrying down the stairs. She paused in the kitchen, her face suddenly troubled. "Unless… Zack is fine, isn't he? You're not here to…"

Sephiroth took a vacant seat, the small house not offering much room for three standing adults. He quickly waved a hand in the air, dismissing her worries.

"No, it is nothing like that. Zack is fine. The reason I'm here in fact is to meet him."

Zack's father scratched the back of his head – much like his Second did when ever he was nervous or upset – and took a seat next to him at the table. "Well, we haven't heard from him for awhile –"

"Months really."

"- so we're not expecting him anytime soon."

"That is no concern. He knows already to meet me here."

"Really? Zack is coming here?" Zack's mother exclaimed. She began to brew a pot of tea.

Sephiroth interrupted. "Please, you do not have to trouble yourself over me."

"Nonsense. This is no problem. Besides, we haven't heard anything from Zack so long. Please, can you tell us how he's doing? What's he been up to?"

Sephiroth did his best to not growl. Small talk, even if it was about Zack to Zack's parents, was not something he ever looked forward to. But once again, Lady Luck was on his side.

"May," Zack's father interrupted. "There'll be time in the morning. I'm sure our guest is tried." The older woman, May, bit her lower lip before nodding reluctantly. She turned back to turn off the stove and took the teapot off.

"It will be no more than three days before Zack arrives." Sephiroth comforted. "There will be time to… talk until then." He glanced at the two adults, seeing hopeful understanding in their eyes. "I just ask that you do not mention my presence or Zack's coming to anyone."

Zack's father frowned. "Ya expecting trouble?"

Sephiroth sighed softly. "I've encountered none so far but it would be wise to not encourage it." The older man nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well, you can stay in Zack's old room – if that's alright with you?" May offered.

Sephiroth gave a small nod before standing and following the woman into a side room. She stood in the door as he surveyed the small bedroom. The room easily spoke of Zack, pictures of people and random things covered the walls, while various clutter that probably held some kind of sentimental value to the younger man coated a corner desk and waist high bookcase. A bed was under the only window, a canopy composed of ropes and – was that a fishing net? – hanging in the corner, more knick-knacks dangling from strings. Well, this explained the clutter in the man's quarters.

Sephiroth turned toward his Second's mother, giving her another small nod in consent. He had never been picky were he slept and a bed with a roof were usually all he required. May gave him a watery smile.

"Please," She began. "I'm sorry to ask again, but Zack _is_ alright, isn't he?"

Sephiroth gazed at the woman for a long moment, noting the purple tinted eyes and other facial similarities with his friend. "Yes." He assured her. "Zack is perfectly fine."

--- --- --- --- ---

It wasn't until late morning the next day that Sephiroth was able to return to his chocobo, both to check on it and to collect his thoughts away from any wondering eyes. May and Seth Fair were nice enough people and Sephiroth did his best to answer their questions, mostly about their son, without going to much into classified Shinra business or the missions that no parent wanted to think of their child on. He only briefly gazed over the last battle with Wutai since they had heard most of the highlights from the news. Fortunately, Shinra hadn't released Zack or his names yet and so the elder couple didn't know yet that their son was a wanted man. Sephiroth was also glad that there was no mention of Cloud in any form.

Setting a small pile of greens out for his black, Sephiroth seated himself against a thick tree, its dense foliage blocking out much of the hot sun. The large bird chirped cheerfully and started to peck at the heap, its black feathers ruffling out once in delight.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree trunk. He had taken a detour at Nibelheim before coming here based on what Cloud's associate had told him. But as the red caped man had said, the Shinra Mansion were his brother had been held was nothing but a pile of burned down rubble slowly being overgrown by weeds. Even after questioning the locals, Sephiroth had come up with little more than what he'd been told, the destroyed building simply adding credit to the man's story.

He sighed. At the moment it was all he had to go on. He had no doubt that Hojo was involved, Cloud's mako eyes were a clear trademark of the scientist's handiwork. What he wanted to know was _how_ Hojo came across his brother. The man's involvement in the blonde's life suddenly threw suspicion on everything that had happened in the past seven years since their hometown had been burned to the ground. _Especially_ where the fire that killed his parents and made Sephiroth a virtual orphan was concerned.

Was Cloud the only survivor? And if he was, how did the than young boy make it out when no one else did? Was Hojo waiting for him or had he simply stumbled across the stricken boy? Sephiroth growled as he thought of his younger brother in Hojo's hands; the mako tanks, the injections, the terror he had to have been in without a friendly face near. Sephiroth knew how harsh a session with the damnable scientist could be and he had weeks to recover between them. For Cloud to have up to five years with the man…

The ex-General slammed a fist into the tree behind him, shaking leaves down upon his head and causing his chocobo to start in fright. No, he had no doubt Hojo would pay, it was just a question by how much.

Pulling out his PSH, he hit the speed dial for Zack and waited. Perhaps Cloud had remembered something new. He ignored the returning ache that his brother didn't know him.

The phone continued to ring and Sephiroth frowned. Zack was always quick to answer his cell. After eight rings the line finally clicked.

"_Yes?" _

Sephiroth instantly tensed. Even if he couldn't recognize Zack's voice over the phone, the man always had some chipper and annoying greeting; a simply 'Hello' or 'Yes' was just not his style.

"Who is this?"

"_While I can understand how you wouldn't know my voice, General, I am a little disappointed. Somehow I had expected better." _Sephiroth didn't respond. A small sigh then, _"This is Tseng. I'm sure you understand a little more now?"_

The swordsman bit back a hiss. "Where is Zackary?"

"_He's alive."_

"What do you want?"

"_Please, General, don't act like you don't know what's going on. We're both too intelligent for that. Now, if you surrender peacefully, I can guarantee Fair's continued survival for at least a few more days."_

"How do I know you really have him?"

"_I have his phone, don't I?"_

"Zackary has a very bad habit of losing things."

"_Hmm, that I understand but I'm sorry to say that I can't put him on right now. You'll just have to take my word for on it."_ Damn. Sephiroth needed to know that Cloud was fine, or better yet not under Turk guard but he didn't want to give them any hint on how important Cloud was if they didn't already know.

"I'm impressed, Tseng. I didn't know that the Turks were able to take down a full squad of armed Soldiers. You've been training them well it seems." A moment of silence let Sephiroth know Tseng was trying to see through his obvious falsehood and what his true purpose was.

"_I wasn't aware two men made a full squad nowadays."_

They did have Cloud. Damn. "Hmm, it seems than I have lost some along the way. A pity." Information gained, he shut the phone, ending the call. Well, this made things more… interesting. Before he had no concerns with Shinra, his plans only extending to Hojo but now… Now they had Cloud and Zack and Sephiroth no longer had any ties to the company.

Standing, the silver haired warrior strode purposely to his mount. They had his brother and only friend, they had their warning that he was coming and they had two days to fortify the city. Sephiroth felt a cold smirk grow on his lips as he mounted his chocobo. It would be… entertaining to see what they came up with to fight him.

* * *

Hmm, evil but not-evil Seph is fun.

A/N. So, I didn't plan it but afterwards I realized I named Zack's mom May and for some reason May Fair is funny to me. I don't know why but, anyway, I kept it. Also, I realize that the first part really doesn't have anything to do the plot. I just wanted Seph to meet Zack's parents. Also, since in the game it seemed that Gongaga was poor-ish, I figured Zack wouldn't have a lot of store bought stuff but would pick up any sort of odds and ends as a kid and keep them as souvenirs. Also-also, Zack seems like the type of person to take a lot of pictures, for any and all reasons whether anyone else wants him to or not. Kay, I'm done rambling now.


	21. Chapter 21

Ya know, this was meant to be a very short little conversation between the first three but then Rufus had to keep questioning Tseng and then Reno and Rude showed up and in the end I'm not really sure how cohesive all this dialogue is. Also, another note, I've run into the end of my already done posts so I wouldn't be updating as frequently as before.

* * *

"Sirs." 

"Ah, Tseng. What news do you have for me?"

Tseng gave a curt nod before giving his report to the President and his son. "Yes, sir. General Sephir –"

"Ex-General." President Shinra interrupted as he leaned back in his chair behind his massive desk.

"Ex-General Sephiroth just contacted me."

Rufus, the Vice-President and Tseng's direct superior, leaned forward in his chair. "Really?"

"Yes, sir. He was attempting to contact Comm – Ex-Commander Fair." The President nodded in approval for his correction. Tseng continued. "I informed him that Fair was still alive but under arrest. He did not sound pleased."

The President smirked. "Good. It's about time someone ruffled his damned feathers." Tseng didn't think it was wise to annoy the former General but he held his tongue.

"Anything else, Tseng?" Tseng straighten as he organized his thoughts before answering the Vice-President.

"Before ending the call, the former General made some remarks about having more than the two Soldiers going AWOL with him from the last battle."

The President arched an eyebrow. "Oh? How many?"

"A full squad worth."

The two businessman exchanged looks. The President voiced his thoughts first. "Can we back that up?" Rufus shook his head slowly.

"We're currently having difficulties getting any kind of reliable information out of Wutai."

"Your Turks not up to the task, Rufus?"

Tseng ground his teeth as he kept himself from defending his people and their endeavors. His eyes caught Rufus' knowing look and he cooled. Rufus spoke instead.

"The problem doesn't lay with the Turks, Mr. President but with the fact that Godo is being very tight lipped with any plans. Also, the Wutai's capital is on high alert and no one unknown has been allowed in."

"So the Turks say. They're not getting lazy are they?"

"Or course not. Even if there was an issue I have no fears that any of them would depart suddenly and without word."

The Presidents calm face suddenly turned red as he stood to his feet. "That's too far, Rufus. Now do your job and figure out what the hell Godo is planning." Rufus stood, bowed low to his father and walked out. Tseng followed silently behind.

When they reached the elevator, Rufus glanced behind him, his cool eyes meeting Tseng's before they stepped on to the lift. The doors closed and Tseng pushed the button to the Turk's floor.

"Do you believe the General?"

"Sir?"

"Do you believe that a full squad defected with Sephiroth and Fair?"

"I – I do not know, sir."

Rufus glanced at him. "Tell me what you're thinking, Tseng."

The Turk Commander took a deep breath. "The Ex-Gen –"

Rufus waved his hand. "Call him as you will, Tseng. I know what he is and don't particularly care for formalities at the moment."

Tseng nodded. "Sephiroth is never one to show his hand, sir. Not until he is sure of his victory. Why tell us that he might have potential allies that we were unaware of?" The elevator doors opened and Tseng followed the Vice-President out into the floor proper and down a familiar hall. "He was seeking out information."

"And?"

"And I think I might have given it to him. I'm sorry, sir."

They walked in a moment of silence before Rufus again dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "That could work in our favor." Tseng stepped around the younger man and opened the door, letting him enter first. Closing the door behind him, the Wutainese man watched his superior cross the room toward the small mini-bar in the corner of the spacious but dim office. Rude stood promptly in a salute from his desk. A swift kick to the snoring man next to him sent Reno sputtering awake in ire.

"What the hell ya doing, Rude? I was leaving ya alone just –" A gesture from the bald man sent Reno's gaze across the room to the young Vice-President who was pouring himself a drink. The redhead jumped to his feet, snapping a hasty salute.

"Sir!"

Rufus turned to face the two saluting Turks, took a small sip from his glass before striding to his usual seat on the leather couch that was positioned under the large curtained window. Once comfortably seated on the plush cushions, he took another sip and waved the two down. Reno slumped back down into his seat, Rude continued to stand.

"What do you think he was looking for, Tseng?" Tseng turned face the Vice-President, his hands clasped behind his back.

"He knew we had Fair, he was obvious in his concern. He did not know if there was anyone else, sir."

"So, ya thinkin' he wanted to know if we had that little blonde too, yo?" Everyone turned to Reno. Rufus cocked his head.

"Explain Sinclair." Reno shrugged.

"Just that Fair was really protective of that blonde. And I know Fair's a friendly guy and all, but I can't help but thinking why weren't they with the great General?"

"You're sure this blonde is with Shinra?"

"Had those glowin' eyes of Soldier."

"What have you found out about him?"

Reno and Rude looked at each other before the redhead glanced at Tseng. "Eh, not much." Rufus arched an eyebrow again and took a sip. "We processed him as soon as we got back but got nothing. Not even fingerprints."

"How is that possible?" Tseng asked. Reno shrugged again.

"They told you nothing as well?" Rufus inquired.

Reno snorted. "Like I'm dumb enough to question someone with glowin' mako eyes without three feet of steel between me and 'em and a Bahamut Summon in hand." Tseng looked at Reno. The redhead frowned back. "Hey, don't get all stone-cold on me. I bugged their cells. Givin' it a few days before I try anything." Rufus glanced at Tseng, an amused light in his usually cold eyes.

He raised his glass in a mock salute. "Perhaps I'll go instead. It would be interesting to see what Fair and Hojo's pet project are doing with this little anomaly." Smiling coolly he took another sip from his glass.


	22. Chapter 22

There were many reasons why Zack didn't like being locked up. Off the top of his head they were; being cooped up in a small space and little change – ok, no change – in the scenery, the food was bad, the bed was bad, he really needed a shower, he was very bored and so had too much energy but as he found out the first chance he got the walls and door were Soldier strength proof. Smart bastards. On the very top of that list though was the fact that he was in one cell and Cloud was in another, just as alone as he was. And if the near silence through the small air vent that connected the two men was any indication, Cloud was having a harder time with their captivity.

"Hey, Spike, c'mon, talk to me here." Zack was currently standing on the metal shelf that was meant to be his bed, one hand on the wall as he directed his voice through the gated portal. Once Zack realized that Cloud was in the cell next to his, he had taken to talking to the blonde, grateful for something to both relieve his bored and ensure that the younger man was ok. To his disappoint and growing concern though, said blonde had little to say back. "Spike, just give me a sign – anything, a yell, a kick to the wall, a declaration of everlasting love."

Silence.

No… wait, not complete silence. Honing in on a slight sound, the First Class Soldier's ears picked up a harsh, uneven panting breath. Shit.

"Spike, listen to me. Just take deep breaths ok? Even breaths, got it? In and out, in and out. You're ok, I'm ok, and we're gonna get out of here, don't ya worry about that." He kept up his comforting monologue paying close attention to Cloud's breathing, relief flowing through him as the harsh pants slowly eased. After many long minutes of calming his companion down, Zack ventured a question hoping this time Cloud would be able to answer him.

"Spike, how ya doing?"

"Zack…" That was a good start.

"Talk to me, Spike, what's going on? You're ok over there, right?"

A couple more sharp pants then, "I – I can't – this is too much like… Like before…"

Zack's fingers curled against the wall, eyes straining up through the vent as if he could see the blonde behind that distressed voice. "Before what?"

"Before… I can't remember where, just – I was there. Couldn't get out… Can't…" That soft voice trailed off as the breathing increased dramatically. "Zzzaaack…."

Dammit. This so was not a good time for Cloud to start having flashbacks. "I'm here, Spike! I'm here. Just stay calm, 'kay? Keep breathing. I wouldn't say we're completely safe but for the moment it's just the two of us. No one else is here. It's ok."

He listened for a few more minutes as Cloud worked to calm his breathing. Zack smiled proudly. "That's it, Spike."

"Wha-where are we?" The question was spoken in a gasping half-whisper.

Zack spun on his heel and leaned back on the wall. "Well, my guess would be the main Shinra building. Though I don't recognize the holding cell so I could be wrong. Haven't really seen any guards – they just slip that crap they call food through the doggy door. Hey, you been eating alright? I mean other than the fact that the food is utter crap, worst than that coffee I had at camp and that's saying a lot." Zack paused. "Hey, sorry, tell me if I'm talking too much and buggin' ya."

"No… Please, keep talking… It's – it's distracting. I don't really want to remember. Not this, not right now. I –"

Well, Zack understood that. "Gotcha, Spike. Hmm, this is probably the first time I've been told to talk more not less. So, what to talk about, hmm? And since we really don't have anything to do until someone shows up, we have all the time in Gaia to chat. Should warn you that we're probably being bugged so ya know, don't say anything you wouldn't want your mother to know." Zack grimaced as he caught his bad wording. "Sorry, just a figure of speech."

"'S ok."

The ebon haired swordsman stretched, his back arching against the wall. He scratched the back of his head before resting it back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"We never did finish that conversation that Reno so rudely interrupted."

"What? Here?"

"Sure, why not? You don't have to say anything on your side, but Shinra knows most everything about me already and really, I could care less what that pompous fat ass – yeah, you heard me you bastard! – thinks of me, anywho. So! Where did I leave off?"

"If you're serious…"

"I am."

"Um, I think you just got into Shinra."

Zack grinned. "Right! So, after getting my papers processed and being chased down by my drill Sergeant for spikin' his energy drink…"


	23. Chapter 23

So, I'm sorta back. My computer went on the frizt a couple weeks ago and so I was forced to dig out my old one, which I had nicknamed 'Fancy Typewriter' because I could write on it and go online. That's about it. Maybe listen to music but it slows it down a lot (yes, kids there were computers that slow and old once upon a time. In fact the first pc I ever used was black and white and had dos. Does anyone even remember that? Please say yes, I'm not that old yet.). Anyway, I had this part ready before the crash and, by luck and a small miracle, was able to save it elsewhere. Not that I like it too much but some things need to happen before other things can happen. Timeline is like that.

Oh, and welcome to all the new reviewers I seemed to have collected since my last post. Hope I don't scare you away.

* * *

Tifa watched the Wutai troops gather in the city square from the wood bridge railing that she was sitting on, the dark blue water bubbling gently under the red painted planks. She smiled at Yuffie as she skipped up next to her, the princess ninja hopping over the railing with one hand and settling next to the fist fighter, her shoes swinging over the moving water. 

"Less than an hour and we should be ready to go and kick Shinra's flabby ass." Tifa chucked. The small woman turned to look at Tifa, cocking her head to the side. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. We said we would help and we will."

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically as she looked out over the water. "Again, thanks. And once that fat gluttonous blow-hard is out of the picture, I'll help you find Strife. Though, I'm thinking the little blondie is just hidin' out somewhere stuffin' his face with chocolate."

"Strife wouldn't do that." Tifa protested.

Yuffie's shoulder's slumped forward. "Yeah, I know." She muttered. The two women sat in silence, watching the bustling locals and ordered troops prepare for what was one of the biggest military campaigns in their history, if not in size for sure in consequence. If they failed it would be the end of Wutai.

"Vinny!" Tifa looked up at Yuffie's shout, a smile growing as she silently welcomed the serious man. The red caped man nodded to both in his own greeting. Stopping next to Tifa, he turned and leaned against the railing. "So, you all ready with your fancy gun and golden claw?" Yuffie called over her shoulder as she was still facing the river. As expected, Vincent didn't answer.

The ninja chatted into the air for next few minutes, Tifa listening quietly while Vincent was most likely ignoring her. A sudden double ring cut through the girl's speech. Vincent dug into his cloak, the ring increasing in volume as the black haired pulled out his PHS. He flipped it open.

"Valentine." A sudden crease between dark brows caught Tifa's attention and she knew whoever was on the other side of the phone was both unexpected and un-welcomed. "What do you want?" From the corner of her eye, Tifa saw Yuffie taking notice too. "Why?... Why should I believe you?... I have…. And?" Surprise flickered across red eyes and Tifa leaned in, straining to hear the other person. All she heard through was a deep, male voice. "I will inform the others first…. No, I will call you." Vincent closed the phone in his hand, a pensive expression on his face.

"So, who was that?" Yuffie asked as she jumped off the railing and stood before the gunman, hands on her slim hips. It took a moment before Vincent's eyes focused to turn to her.

"Gather the others."

"What? Why?"

Vincent glared. "Just do it."

Yuffie scoffed as she threw her hands in the air. "And to think I'm a princess! I'm supposed to be the one that orders people around. But nooo, had to go and make friends with the most emotionally challenged fighting band out there, didn't I. Just couldn't stay home and be a good little princess ninja, could I? Damn…" The ninja, despite her verbal protesting was nonetheless walking off the bridge heading toward the bar where Cid and Barret had last been seen, her complaints clearly heard until the tavern doors closed behind her.

"Vincent?" Tifa ventured once the young girl was gone. A low sigh came from behind the high collar that hid the lower half of the gunman's face.

"That was Sephiroth."

"What?" Tifa gasped.

"He wishes for another meeting."

"With you?"

"No."

"With who than?"

"All of Avalanche."

"B-but why?"

"It seems he has… misplaced Strife."

"'Misplaced'? How do you misplace a person?"

Vincent didn't answer. Looking up, deep red eyes meet Tifa's own garnet colored ones. "He said he wants our help in rescuing Strife?"

"From who?"

"Shinra."

* * *

On a completely different note, I saw the end scene of 'Crisis Core' and damn, that's just sad. Zack and Cloud and all that blood. And when I see a tranlastion of it, I'm sure it will be even more depressing. Does an angst fan good. Also, waiting for all the Zack/Cloud fics to start popping up. What? Don't look at me, I have enough on my plate, believe me. Leon (from Kingdom Hearts) is getting very demanding and wants some Cloud time for himself. He really needs to learn to share.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all. Thanks for being patient with me. Here ya go.

* * *

Rufus held his hands behind his back as he waited for the guard to key open the door, striding calmly through once it did slide away. Tseng held the guard back with a hand speaking softly that the Vice-President wanted to talk to the prisoners privately. A few more soft words from the Turk Leader and there would be very little to link Rufus to this informal meeting. Reno had already hacked into the security system before they had even left the Turks lounge and since it was so late at night, the only human witnesses were in fact the two guards now behind the blond leader. A glance back at Tseng and the raven haired man nodded before keying the door shut, leaving Rufus alone. 

Well almost alone. Striding to one of the cell doors, he swiped his key card, pressed a few buttons then stepped back. The gears and heavy locks within the walls and door shifted nosily before a particularly loud clang sounded. A moment later the solid door in front of him slid to the side only to reveal vertical bars, just like in a standard jail, to be the only thing that separated him from the cell's single occupant.

The man inside was slouched sitting on the room's shelf-like cot in the opposite corner, his black clothing a stark contrast against the white steel walls and pale blonde hair. Bright blue eyes looked up to meet his own and the two studied each other for a few minutes.

"Oi, Spike, what's going on?"

Rufus' gaze flickered to the gated air vent above the blonde's bed where Fair's voice drifted through. He looked back to the seated blonde but the other didn't reply, his eyes still watching Rufus.

"Spike?"

Rufus straightened. "Let me introduce myself." He started. "You've probably heard of me; I'm Rufus Shinra, Vice-President of Shinra Company."

A snort filtered through then, "Well, it's about time someone came down here to see us, just didn't think it would be the Ice Prince himself."

"Fair, I'm not addressing you so if you could possibly restraint yourself and be quiet."

"Nah, don't really feel like it. Besides, watcha gonna do, arrest me?" A snicker echoed through the metal walls.

"If necessary, the proper steps will be taken to shut you up."

"If you wanted us dead, we'd already be that. And it can't be info you're after since nobody's asked a single question since we got here. By the way, I have a few complaints to the chief. Give me a pen and paper and I'll write 'em down for ya, you can deliver them for me, right Rufus old buddy?"

"How the General can put up with you is a mystery."

The unseen man laughed. "I know. Just boggles the mind, don't it."

Before Fair could say anything more, Rufus focused on the silent blonde who was still gazing passively at him. "What is your name and rank, Solider?"

"Ya talking to me, Shinra?" Fair questioned. "'Cause that's a pretty stupid thing to be asking."

Rufus ignored him. The two blondes stared at each other until Rufus' patience broke and he frowned. "You will answer me." The other's lips rose briefly in a very faint smirk before disappearing again.

"Hate to break it to ya, Shinra Jr, but Spike's the strong, _silent_ type. I mean, he's been listening to me for the past three or so days and still hasn't cracked. I doubt a glare from ya is gonna do it."

Rufus rubbed his chin. "Hmm, perhaps you're right. Very well then, what if we did an exchange of information?" Blue eyes narrowed in distrust. "I'll go first to show my good intentions." He paused in thought. "You'll perhaps be relieved to know that the former General Sephiroth has evaded arrest so far, nor do we know his current whereabouts. Now, your turn. What is your name and rank?"

"Spike, be careful."

The black clad blonde was silent a moment longer before replying in a soft voice. "I don't have a rank. As for my name," He shrugged. "I don't know."

Rufus frowned. "How do you not know?"

"Nah-uh-uhn." Fair sing-songed through the grate. "Remember the rules, you have to give up something first, Rufy-boy."

"Do I need to have Reno bring in a muzzle, Fair?"

"Wow, that's really kinky. Didn't know you had it in ya, Blondie. Get that from your old man?"

Rufus ignored the other voice. Instead he offered, "Wutai is stilling holding the Shinra army hostage."

"Probably getting better fed than us too."

"Where are you from?" The caged blonde shrugged his shoulders again. Rufus frowned. "You don't know that either? How do I know you're not lying?"

"Just gonna havta trust us, I guess, Rufus baby."

Rufus didn't pause in asking his last question. "When did you get mako injections?"

"Hey, hey, remember the rules." Was that a note of alarm in Fair's voice?

But Rufus had no intention to give more information since he already knew he wouldn't get anything out of the other blonde. At least nothing spoken aloud. At the mention of mako, blue eyes widened in panic before glazing over. The other stiffened and his breathing increased. Mako treatments might be stressful but they were rarely terror inducing. It was enough of an answer to know that whoever this unknown individual was, Tseng and the others would have to look in less conventional ways to find anything about him.

A few minutes passed with the other blonde still tense and panting and once again Fair's voice came through the gate, only now it was low and hard, the usual cheerful tone nonexistent.

"You're a fucking bastard, Rufus Shinra. And you had better be long gone when we get out of here because I'm going to skin ya alive and feed you piece by piece to Bahamut." Hmm, another telling fact. Rufus already knew that Fair was protective of the blonde from Reno's report and the security footage they had, but from all accounts, the former Shinra Commander only lost his temper when he was defending someone close to him. And there were few who were really close to the man, despite his easy-going attitude.

Rufus finally turned and left, leaving Fair to try and calm his companion down. Reno would still be recording this and saving it on a private recording before erasing and doing whatever else the man needed to do to conceal the fact that Rufus had made this little visit, so he could review whatever he missed in the comfort of his own office. Leaving the two alone would hopefully reveal more about the mysterious blonde than with him standing nearby anyway.

--- --- ---

The halls of much of the Shinra building were dimmed for the night save for one spot of floor where light shone from under the crack of the door, the name 'Reeve Tuesti' engraved on the a brass metal plaque. It wasn't unusual for Reeve to be working late, he had no family and few friends so he had no where else to really be when others left for the day. He also took his job seriously despite the amusement it caused his colleagues and employer. The people of Midgar, and in extension the whole planet, were the reason that Shinra was so prosperous. They were the ones that worked in the reactors, bought and used the energy, and built all the structures that President Shinra demanded. One man may be the reason that the world was ruled by a single company but it was the people that allowed him to achieve his goals ultimately.

Unfortunately Reeve spent much of his time coming up with different methods of improving the quality of life in Midgar only to have many of his proposals shot down. And nearly all the projects he wished for the slums of the floating city were hardly given half an ear during the weekly board meetings. He often wondered why he still here but he knew it was so that when things were getting particularly bad, the President could point to him and roll out some new plan that was months old to appease the populace. That didn't stop him from trying to find new ways though. And with a war going on, keeping public approval high was increasingly hard.

At the moment though, he was taking a break from trying to better the world and indulging in a habit he had picked up years ago that, in the long run, had proven very beneficial, perhaps even life-saving a few times. He was spying. In a company that excelled in keeping secrets, it was simply practical to know what ones co-workers were doing.

A soft computer beep pulled Reeve's attention to a minimized window. Pulling it up, he saw it was a security image of the hallway outside the Turks office; this being as close as Reeve dared to go to _that_ group of people. It showed Vice-President Rufus entering the room, which wasn't unusual. Glancing at the timestamp, Reeve fast-forwarded through the footage until he saw the young man leaving just an hour ago. Frowning, Reeve keyed up another program and ran the footage through. It wasn't unheard of that the Vice-President would be working this late but when he did it was best to be prepared. And his spy programs had picked out this camera for a reason.

A few hours later and after much computer hacking the businessman knew something was defiantly up. The security footage of the Vice-President entering and leaving the Turks office had been altered, he just didn't know for what reason. He had also found other camera's that had been switched leading to an elevator that, from looking at yet more recordings, seemed to have traveled to the lower basements of the building. He hadn't been able to break through the hack – Reeve was much better at creating software programs than destroying them – and so didn't know who or what they were hiding but didn't mean he didn't know where they had gone.

After further digging he discovered that something was going on in the basement depths, something that wasn't listed under any official documents. Intrigued but cautious of whatever the Vice-President was hiding, Reeve called up his own little secret.

Activating one of his Cait Siths – he had five at the moment – he called it back from the warehouse it was stored in the slums and sent it to find a way into the basement via the air ducts or whatnot. Reeve was confident enough in his AI programming skills that he didn't worry about the small robot navigating its way through the streets or even the inners of the Shinra building and being seen. It was only as it neared it's destination that he would have to watch it carefully.

But that was for another day. Leaving a command so that if Cait Sith did stumble upon it's goal early it would hide and halt, Reeve closed down his computer, gathered up what paper files and folders he wanted to take with him and switched his light off, locking the door behind him.

It was just another day working for Shinra.

* * *

Differnt note again (and Spoilers for Crisis Core. Of course if it's that big of a surprised, what are you doing in this forum?): Yep, I was right. The Crisis Core ending with translation is even sadder. Poor ParrotCloud. And his eyes! They're so cute and huge and sad. He so needs a hug right then. Though the desert scene, with Zack against the whole frickin' Shinra army apparently, was awesome. The funny thing was, the first thing I thought of when I saw that was a scene in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle movie where the four bro's are surrounded by the Foot. Go figure. Though I love that, what a hundred mooks?, equals one Zack. Wonder what Cloud, at the end of the game, is equal to. Hehe.

Anyway, thanks for listening to me ramble. And remember, reviews and helpful critisims is always welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

I know, I know, it's short. Deal with it. Hojo and Reeve are fighting over who's going next. Zack got fend up with them both though and butted in. Cloud was rather grateful.

* * *

The bright, never-ending lights were really starting to get to Zack. A few rocks and a slingshot were now on the top of his wish list, right between his sword and a lock pick. Of course, he wasn't really picky, he'd be happy with just about anything right now just to take out the annoying artificial illuminations.

Partly to distract himself from the lights, and partly to use pent-up energy, Zack hopped on to his cot, tilted and twisted his body until he was doing a handstand, his heels lightly kicking the wall separating him and Cloud. Once he was secure in his balance, arms only slightly straining, Zack started doing pushups.

A few minutes later Cloud's voice filtered through. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Spike… Arh… Did I wake you?"

"Kinda hard to sleep like this."

"Urh… Yeah, I gotcha."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm… uhh… doing pushups. Handstand… arh…style."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

Zack grinned when he heard Cloud snort in amusement. He was pleased that Cloud was starting to relax around him. He was also glad that the blonde hadn't gone into a full blown flashback during Rufus's little visit those few hours ago. Ifrit's balls, they didn't need anyone in Shinra knowing the connection between Cloud and Seph. That's a whole lot of worms they'd never be able to get back in the can.

Gritting his teeth not from the strain of holding himself up by only his palms, Zack entertained a few mental images of what he'd like to do to a certain, prissy white coated snobby blonde, none of them pleasant. Well, at least not on Rufus' end anyway. It wasn't just for the line of questioning that the man had taken – though that certainly played a part – but that fact that they were trapped here in the first place. Rufus might not be in charge of this whole little operation but he certainly was a part of it. As far as Zack was considered, the whole Shinra Company was responsible. He was torn between just getting Cloud out of here and watching the whole place burn down until it was ash and twisted metal.

Huh, guess he was in a worst mood than he thought if he was thinking like Sephiroth. Damn, he really needed to get out of here.

Something caught his eye and Zack paused in mid-push in an attempt to figure it out only to be forcefully reminded that gravity didn't stop doing its job just because _you_ forgot about it. Mako enhanced reflexes saved his head from slamming into the metal edge of the cot but not from the hard, un-giving floor.

"Zack! What happened?!"

"Ow…" Zack stared dazedly up at the ceiling having landed on his back in his unsuccessful fight with gravity. "Stupid gravity… stupid floor…"

A relieved sigh seeped through the grate. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good 'cause I don't think we have medical insurance here."

Zack couldn't help the snort then laugh that broke through his lips. After a minute he added, "Yeah, plus, the doctors here aren't all that pretty." That earned him a bemused snort in return and Zack grinned at the ceiling.

A faint movement from above him drew his eyes back to what had interrupted his workout session and he found that he hadn't really been seeing things. In fact, from this angle he could just make out an outline of… something in the ventilation shaft that was opposite the one he and Cloud talked through; this shaft though disappearing into the walls and surrounding building. Zack watched it for a moment, semi-feigning that he was in more pain then he really was. When it didn't move for several minutes – in fact it seemed to be watching him with those light reflecting eyes that grabbed his attention in the first place – Zack sat up, rolled his shoulders and pulled himself back to sit on the cot.

"Hey, Spike." The ex-Commander asked after a few moments of thoughtfulness.

"Yeah?"

"Are ya sure you can't fit into that ventilation shaft of yours?"

A heavy sigh. "Yes, Zack."

"I'm just saying, 'cause if you could then you could crawl around 'em and get us out of here."

"Didn't I say no to this plan a couple days ago?"

"I know, I know. I was just thinkin' that if you could get into the vents, it wouldn't be too hard crawl over to the guards lounge and grab a key card, sneak to the outside hall and open the doors to freedom."

"What's bringing this on?"

"Oh, just boredom and minor head injuries."

Cloud scoffed but Zack just let his smile grow. The watching shadow was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

So, anyone wanna bet where this is all going? Not hard really. No? That's ok.

Anyways... onward!

* * *

Tseng did not want to be here for two reasons. One, being here meant that he had failed in his duties and that never sat well with the Wutainese man. His life was to serve and if he could not do that properly then his employer had no reason to keep him. The other major reason was a personal one. He simply did not look forward to this up-coming meeting and those involved. Well, no, just one particular person that the Turk didn't care for.

Tseng looked up as the conference room door opened and closed, the hunched form of Professor Hojo ambling past him and up to the front of the large room before stopping to stare at the President and his son; speak of the devil. Rufus gave the balding man a cold greeting while the President, once he realized that the there was another, looked up from his report and gave a rough, loud laugh.

"Ah Professor, you're here, good."

"What was so urgent that you had to call me here? I'm quite busy."

The President waved at Rufus. "It seems my son has come up against a wall in one of his assignments. I believe you could offer some insight into it."

"Oh?" The tone was haughty as the scientist looked to Rufus, an arrogant smirk on his thin face.

"It's in regards to the former Commander Fair and his traveling companion."

Hojo scoffed, suddenly uninterested. "What concern do I have on a couple stray dogs?"

Rufus merely shrugged. "I didn't think is necessary to trouble you with this but my father insisted." The blonde glanced at Tseng. The Turk knew how much that statement was true, Rufus had hoped to keep anything regarding their blonde prisoner to himself incase it proved advantageous in the future. The Vice-President continued when his father gave him an arched look. Rufus took a sip from his glass before going on. "It seems we have a Soldier who has had mako treatments but has no documentation in our records."

Hojo's interest was once again piqued. A nod from Rufus and Tseng stood from his chair, a folder in hand and walked toward the three men, handing the document to the professor. Hojo took it from him with barely more than a condescending glance at the Turk. Tseng ignored him in turn and returned to his seat.

Since they had little on the blonde prisoner, the first page in the folder was simply a picture taken from the security cameras and enlarged. Not letting the professor completely out of his sight, Tseng was able to catch the slight widening of Hojo's eyes as he opened the folder. So, he did know the blonde man. Hojo's look was quickly masked.

"A mere picture is not enough to determine how this is so." The scientist met the President's eyes. "I'll need a real meeting."

The senior Shinra's chest shook as he gave a loud snort. "If that's what you want. Just remember, Hojo, your other duties."

Hojo sneered. "Of course, Mr. President. I do believe that in the long run, this will new specimen will prove to be very beneficial."

Rufus caught Tseng's eye and the Turk gave the slightest of nods. He would keep an eye on the professor.

-- --- --

It was a bright sunny day in a wide open, green field when Avalanche met Sephiroth. Tifa figured it was a good sign that no one ended up dead in the first five minutes.

The tall Soldier stood tall and cool with his chocobo's reign loose in hand, waiting for the mismatched band of fighters to gather closer. A few minutes passed as everyone stood in silences, assessing and waiting. It was Yuffie who broke the quiet.

The female ninja stomped up to the silver haired warrior, hands on her hips and yelled, "How could you lose Strife!?" Tifa wanted to bury her face in her hands and smack the young girl. The unyielding man raised one eyebrow but said nothing in return.

The next ten minutes were spent in awkward questions and quick answers but they agreed on a temporary alliance in the name of a common enemy.

The swordsman was impatient though and when Vincent suggested they work on a plan of attack for when they finally reached Midgar, the former General stated they could talk on the road before mounting his black chocobo and started out back on the road.

A quick glance at each other and Avalanche followed.

* * *

So, yeah they met... and nothing happened. Really. Seph could really care less about Avalanche, he's just using them really. But hey, everyone's happy in the end. 


	27. Chapter 27

Zack knew this day was coming, he had just hoped that when it did finally arrive he, Cloud, of course Sephiroth, would be safely away in Costa del Sol lounging on the beach and soaking in the hot sun. He quickly repressed a snort at the image of Sephiroth in swimming trunks, a large floppy hat and sipping some pink fruity, umbrella drink. Right, like that would ever happen.

He heard the opening and closing of the outside door followed by the footsteps of several people. Edging to the side of his cell door, and wondering if his shirt or belt would prove to be a decent weapon, the Solider waited tensely for his door to open. He sure as hell wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

The footsteps passed him though and he mentally cursed. He was so hoping that since he was a high ranking officer and Cloud – hopefully – was still a nobody, they would come for him first. The echoing clank and bang of Cloud's opening cell door canceled that wish and caused Zack to jump to the top of his bunk, an ear angled up to listen in.

He heard Cloud make a sharp hiss but before he could comment another voice spoke. One that filled Zack with dread.

"My, you are looking well, Specimen C."

Hoo-ly fuck.

Hojo was here. Even without Cloud's hazy history with the man, the scientist's appearance anywhere outside of the lab or a conference meeting was bad news. "I'm surprised to see you actually survived and it seems made a full recovering. Very unexpected. After your last test results, I never would have speculated this. It's quite astounding but exciting, don't you think?"

Zack growled, "Leave him the fuck alone, you depraved bastard."

"Ah. Do not worry Commander, I'm sure once I've explained my up-coming experiments, the President will be quite willing to permit me to utilize your own… abilities. You should be honored really. Yes, quite an honor. Hmm, heh, getting Specimen C back _and_ an already mako-ed Soldier for my studies, well I'll be very busy but the advances in science will prove to be very fascinating. This is excellent. Well? What are you waiting for? Secure the Specimen. Do not harm him; I can not replace him like I can with the Commander."

Zack gritted his teeth as Hojo spoke to the guards. And what did he mean Cloud was one of a kind? Because he was Seph's brother?

"Spike!"

He heard guns being repositioned and feeling like complete shit for being so helpless, Zack gripped his hands around the air vent bars and pulled himself up. It was a bad view by far but probably better than nothing. The weaponless swordsman watched as Cloud, whose eyes were wide and hands trembling, ducked in the corner along the cell door wall. The angle made it hard for the guards to shoot through the open bars but with Hojo's impatient glares and cold threats they managed to wedge their guns and took a few shoots. Cloud dodged but his space was limited since he couldn't leave the corner or risk giving the guards a better shot.

"Leave him alone!"

His yell was ignored naturally. Strength fueled by anger and desperation, Zack set his feet high against the wall, leaned back and pulled hard. The metal bars groaned and cracked but didn't break. All he got was a bending in the two bars. Dammit these things were tough.

More shots reverberated through the small cells and Zack swallowed as he heard Cloud grunt. Feet thudding back to his cot, Zack craned his neck to peer through the hole, gritting his teeth as he saw the blonde down on all fours, two darts sticking out of his side. The guards shot a few more to the now exposed man before Hojo called them off.

Completely powerless, the Soldier watched as Cloud succumbed to the tranquilizers, just as he had that day in the field when this whole mess started, arms giving out from under him and falling over to his side. Blue eyes, tight with anxiety and a healthy dose of fear, caught Zack's and the raven haired man did his best to convey hope and courage to the younger man. Cloud held his gaze until the tranquilizers grew to be too much and lids slid close over glazed cerulean orbs.

Zack continued to watch, ignoring the pinching pain in his hands, as Hojo and the guards promptly entered the cell. The guards deposited the limp blonde on a gurney and disappeared out the open door. Hojo watched, a pleased smirk on his face before pausing on his way out and glancing up at the spying face in the grate.

"You need not worry about him, he's a prized specimen. He'll be well taken care of. But than, I'm sure you'll see for yourself soon enough." The scientist crackled as he shuffled out, hands clasped behind his back.

Zack let himself down, his hands still gripping the bent bars as his forehead fell against the cold, white wall.

"I'll get you outta this, Cloud." Zack breathed his vow to the empty air.

--- ---- ---

Reno sat back in his chair, slipping the headphones to rest around his neck as he craning to look over his shoulder at his surveying boss. "Well, that was interesting yo."

The redhead and his blonde boss were in the Turks surveillance and computer room. Three of the walls occupied with ceiling high computers and monitors, the lights low and the ceiling fan rotating silently. Rude was on another screen across the room, headphones on, going over whatever else the Boss Man wanted to keep an eye on. On Reno's screen was the now empty sans one detention center located in the very bottom of the Shinra Corporation Building.

Rufus rubbed his chin in thought. "Play back what Fair just said. I believe he gave a name." Reno hit a few buttons and the scene of ex-Commander Zackary Fair hitting his head on the cell wall reappeared on the main monitor, his heavy breathing suddenly auditable in the small room.

"_I'll get you outta this, Cloud."_

Reno snorted. "The blonde's name is Cloud? That's not much better than Spike, yo."

"I care not for what his name is, Sinclair, just that we now have one. Find out who this is. I want to know why he's so valuable to Hojo."

"Sure thing, boss."

A few minutes pasted with Reno typing and searching on the computer while Rufus did whatever it was that the Vice-President did while standing in the middle of a room.

A fast knock on the door and blinding light spilled in as it opened. Tseng, with his straight suit and stiff walk, entered the room, closing the door behind him and casting the room in darkness again.

"Sir."

Reno glanced back at Rufus as the man accepted a manila folder from the Turk leader. "Just give me the brief, Tseng. I don't have the patience for my father's rambling reports."

"It is mostly from Intel, sir but as you wish. We finally have word from Wutai. Godo has assembled all his troops and landed on the main continent."

Reno stopped in his search and spun around in the chair with a kick. "Tseng, why are ya always tryin' to one-up me?"

"What are you talking about, Reno?"

"Just that I-"

Rufus arched a sculptured blonde eyebrow.

"-Fine, _we_, just got the name of the little blonde Hojo's drooling over and ya have to come in 'ere and tell us Godo's marchin' on Shinra. Just gotta steal all the glory, dotcha," Reno replied with a grin.

"Where is Godo headed." Rufus demanded, ignoring Reno.

"If they stay their current course, Godo's troops will be in Midgar in three days."

Reno snorted. "Well, isn't that just fuckin' fantastic."


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to all who review. And don't feel shy, keep it up. Also, this isn't beta-d so sorry for the mistakes. If you see any glaring ones, speak up. I hate rereading these and realizing that I screwed up something really badly.

* * *

Word of the impending invasion spread fast through the Shinra Building and with it the tense, collected air of businessmen quickly morphed into a tense, hushed scrambled of personal trying to figure out how to save their lives while keeping their jobs at the same time. Within hours, the rest of Midgar knew of their impending doom as well.

The President had made a rousing and fortifying speech to the people of Midgar, telling all that Shinra was not going to back down to this new threat or let the rebel Godo achieve his foolish goal. The people had been appeased and all was well again.

Less than twenty minutes after Shinra Sr. proclamation, a classified memo was sent out to all executive staff that they were going to be evacuating Midgar for Junon the next day.

Reno had laughed his ass off for almost five minutes.

Rufus had been less than pleased with his father's decision and though Reno knew the young blonde had talked to his old man about it he didn't know how the conversation went. His money was on 'not well' though from the tense tightening around Tseng's eyes when the ebon haired man had checked up on Rude and him thirty minutes ago, he and his partner still searching for an ID on their little blonde Cloud.

"Reno."

"Yo." The redhead kicked off the floor, rolling in his chair backwards across the room until he was next to Rude. "Ya got something?"

The silent man tapped at his screen, directing Reno on where to look. "Whacha looking at the General's profile for?" Rude didn't answer as expected and Reno scanned through knowing his partner wouldn't have called him over for no reason. Halfway down, he saw why. "Holy Bahumut's Wings, you're shittin' me. He's the General's little brother? Ha! No wonder Fair was so pissed about gettin' him and Blondie snatched. I would be too if I knew I could be skewered the next time I saw my boss." Rude grunted in agreement. Reno snorted. "Well that explains a lot. Hey," The redhead lightly slapped his partner on the arm. "How much ya wanna bet Hojo already knew all this?"

"I'm not betting with you on that."

"Ok, ok. Hmm, maybe I can get that new girl, Elena, to bet with me. Watcha think?" The bald man merely hit a button, printing off the pages and stood, before glancing down at the smirking man.

"What? I'm serious here, yo. I could use the cash; this bar down in the slums has this new…"

"Reno."

"Fine. Ya should join me some time, partner. I'd think ya would really like it. Well, anywho, let's go drop this little bombshell on our boss and Shin Jr." Reno snorted as he stood. "'Cause you know Tseng doesn't have a big enough ulcer yet and Rufus doesn't have an evacuation to get under way or the like."

--- ---- ---

One would never tell from a look at his face but Reeve was very… dismayed. After listening to his superior's speech, Reeve had felt hope – after years of being ignored – that the President was finally seriously considering the wellbeing of the people of Midgar. That optimism had been thoroughly crushed when he received the memo from President Shinra about the evacuation to Junon, his emotions ranging from disbelief, anger, disgust before settling to disappointment.

He had been instructed to make a list of crucial resources – such as food, water, and other basic supplies that the city needed more – that would need to be transported to Junon as well; that included all military personal but only those civilians that were needed in the up-coming war.

The blatant disregard for human life had been the last straw for Reeve.

So now he was sitting in his office, pondering how to proceed next. No one knew his intentions yet, so he had maybe an hour before the demands for the files started. An hour to find the best course that would protect and save the populace of Midgar, an hour to find a way to go against the biggest and strongest force on the planet's surface.

The computer beeped and Reeve pulled up the blinking program. A smaller camera display popped up, the box heading displaying which Cait Sith it was. Typing a few keys, Reeve sat back, watched and waited.

This Cait Sith was stationed to overlook Gate 5 leading into the Slums. A shadow flittered across the screen causing Reeve to frown. If the motion sensors were chasing clouds again…

A moment later a group of people entered the Cait Sith's line of sight and Reeve zoomed in. The troupe was composed of three women, the youngest looking like a teenager with a giant shuriken in hand, a couple of men and a large red cat-wolf like thing. A red caped man stepped into view from the other direction and Reeve frowned. How had he gotten to the gate without being spotted? It was the late comer that caused Reeve to sit up and zoom in further.

He didn't recognize anyone in the milling crowd but the appearance of a tall, sword wielding, _silver_ haired man drew Reeve's attention and send his mind buzzing with possibilities.

If General Sephiroth was here – Reeve knew of the man's defection – and if he was coming into Midgar by such an underhanded way, than the man had to be for a reason, one that he didn't want others to know about. Was he here for Shinra, Wutai or for more personal reasons? Never having seen the man's skill in person, the Department Head knew nonetheless that any fight with the sword wielder would not be good for Midgar and it's people. Reeve couldn't let the man start his own small war here.

But if he was here for the President or… no wait, that man in the basement his Cait Sith had tracked down the other night, he had worked with the General, hadn't he? So maybe the man was here on a rescue mission. Well, that certainly would distract Shinra and delay the evacuation. How could he use that to help protect the citizens though?

Leaning back, one finger tapping his chin, Reeve ran through a few scenarios. In the end what it boiled down to was this: no one man stood a chance against Shinra or Wutai, no one save one. Reeve just hoped that one man was open to negotiation.


	29. Chapter 29

First off, sorry for taking so long with this. Between writers block, work, Thankgiving, playing FFVIII (but mostly writers block) I've been busy/distracted. It's a good thing than that this post ended up so long, the longest so far I believe. Immeditanly below is just me doing a little ranting. Read, don't read, don't mind.

Oh, and welcome all new readers. : D

Why oh why did they have to give Cait Sith an Irish(?) accent? And he has like, what, three maybe four lines in the movie? That's not enough to figure out his speech pattern. Grr, and I hardly used him in the game anyways so I don't remember what he talks like. Double grr. So, yeah, I'm making how he talks all up. Oh, and my computer so did not like Cait Sith speaking, red underlines _everywhere_.

Also, everyone in this chapter just wouldn't agree on the pre-proposed script (which is why it's so long, not that anyone should complain about that) and Seph kept trying to sneak off to skewer things in some dark alley so I basically had to give Aeris a shovel and tell her to hit him over the head for me so he'd stay put. Which she did. Such a nice girl. (Pats her on the head.) So grateful to have her around even if I do have problems trying to figure her out. I need a little more to go on than 'wants to save the Planet because she's an Ancient.' Oh, and I think Reeve must be a genius since he apparently created Cait Sith with it's own AI system, something that never showed up anywhere else in FFVII. 'Kay, I'll stop rambling before I give everything away.

On with the show!

* * *

Despite the fact that Aerith grew up in Midgar and considered it home, after having traveled with Avalanche, the city now seemed loud and… stained. Too many people, too many voices, all packed in a space never meant to hold that many. She had grown used to it over the years but the reprieve of traveling the Planet had loosened her mental barriers and it had taken her a few minutes upon entering the city to rebuild them. She was fine now, the walk through the Slums to Barret's bar more than enough time to filter out the amplified voices. For her, it was all the same old, same old. 

She was more worried about the flash of distracted pain that had crossed the General's face when they had entered. Surprised recognition was there too, like he had simply forgotten about something but once remembered knew full well what it was.

The young Cetra kept a close eye on the silver haired man but no other indication that anything was wrong showed on his calm features. Aeris wasn't sure if that was more worrisome or not.

They had split up upon entering the city, Vincent and Yuffie going off to re-supply and check the progress of Godo and his marching army. Barret had grumbled something about visiting his daughter and headed off to Aeris' mother's house, Nanaki trailing behind. The red wolf-lion had taken to Elmyra ever since the woman had spent so much time caring for him and the others during their mission of trying to stop the war with Wutai. That left Cid, Tifa, and her to wait at the bar. And of course, Sephiroth. One mustn't forget about him.

Currently, the tall man and her were sitting at one of the bar's round tables while Cid was up at the bar badgering Tifa for a drink. The tavern had been cleared out and staff sent home by the long haired martial artist before Sephiroth was herded in with a spare cloak over his head. The man had been indignant about the treatment but stayed from saying anything, simply taking a seat with stiff arms resting on the table top.

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?"

Bright green eyes blinked at her and her question that really was more a statement. Broad shoulders shrugged once before the man took to staring at the wall once again.

"Ya might as well admit to it, Stretch." Cid's voice broke into the silence. Aeris glanced at him to see he had successfully weaseled a glass of something cold and brown from the other woman. He continued from his spot at the bar. "Aeris has a knack for pickin' up on things ya otherwise want 'idden." Aeris rolled her eyes at the pilot causing Cid to snort before taking a sip.

"Oh?"

Great, _now_ she had the man's attention. She shrugged. "I just read people better than most." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't in a way most people would assume. Jade eyes regarded her a several long minutes and Aeris stared calmly back. Then something happened that she wouldn't have expected in a million years and had no way of explaining. Something quiet but slightly rough, as if it was rarely, if ever, used passed over the healer. She blinked numerous times as it settled around her giving her goose bumps but leaving a tingling that she always associated with her real mother; it was a feeling both familiar… yet not… and she really didn't know how to describe it.

But that was all secondary as something clicked in her mind.

"You're worried for Strife." Green eyes hardened. Aeris frowned as she sorted through the new information she had just received. She knew she was speaking aloud something that she probably should keep to herself but she wanted the others to know this and to see the reaction, if any, on the face of the man before her. "The other one too, but mostly it's Strife. He's… familiar. You know him." She blinked and looked up at Sephiroth. "You _knew_ him."

The man was still cold and calm, giving only the barest twitch of his lips to let her know that she was right. But even if his face was made from un-giving stone Aeris would have known because fear – and panic? – bubbled out of the man and into the ether that surrounded everyone to everything before it was promptly shut off. Aeris squared her shoulders.

"Why are you so afraid if we find out?"

Sephiroth straightened in his chair, rigid and staring daggers at the small woman. The staring contest probably would have continued, if it didn't degrade into a one-sided swordfight, if a hand didn't land on Aeris' shoulder causing the Cetra to look up to see Tifa's worried face.

"Aeris," The woman bit her lower lip as her eyes darted to glowering man. "Vincent already told us that Sephiroth knew Strife. Remember?"

"I know, but," She turned back to the man. "I think he knows why Strife doesn't remember anything."

"I don't."

Three sets of eyes rotated to look at the silver haired man.

"At least, I'm not positive."

"But you have an idea?" Aeris ventured. The man hesitated, sighed then nodded. Anger and sadness swirled around him.

Any further questioning was halted as Barret and Nanaki entered, the big man stomping into the building as the feline-like being padded softly behind. Barret loudly made his way to behind the bar and pulled out a bottle, offering to refill Cid's glass before filling one of his own, a pleased grin on his face. Nanaki seat down on the floor between Aeris and Sephiroth, his chin resting briefly on her lap as he looked up at her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in that gentle lilt of his. Aeris nodded and scratched behind red ears.

The next few minutes passed as Barret regaled everyone with an update of all the achievements that Marlene had done, stating several times that she was the pretties, smartest little girl anyone would ever meet. Aeris giggled softly at the man's outspoken affections.

A thud, a muffled curse and suddenly everyone was watching Yuffie as she kicked and dragged something black and white with a small yellow crown on it's head in through the front door. Vincent shadowed after, his gun out and glittering by his side.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked in one word what everyone wanted to know. Yuffie was the one that answered.

"Barret, you dumb-ass, didn't you learn anything about sneaking and stealth when I was teaching Strife?"

"What the hell 're ya talkin' about, ya thief?" The big man protested, his good humor vanishing with the appearance of the female ninja.

The Wutainese un-ceremonially dumped her cargo on to the middle of a bar table. "I'm saying you and Red were followed. Do you understand that, ammo for brains?"

"Yuffie, Barret." Tifa reprimanded hands up to stop the next round of insults from the dark skinned man. When none were forthcoming, she waved at the newcomer. "What is this?"

Everyone crowded around the table. Even Sephiroth, who stood in the back, one hand lying on his sword hilt.

"We saw it following Barret and Nanaki as they entered the area." Vincent supplied. Aeris was uneasy to see the gunman had yet to put his weapon away. "It stopped outside the bar."

"I'm pretty sure it was looking for a way in." Yuffie added. "Probably gonna kill you all." The girl beamed. "So I saved everyone's lives an' now I'm a hero, right?"

Cid smacked the back of the ninja's head. "Igit."

"Hey!"

"Children, please." Aeris interrupted, a small smile on her face. Ignoring everyone hushed protests, she leaned in closer to the cat-like thing. "Hello. Can you talk? We wouldn't hurt you."

"Pshh, speak for your self." Smack. "Stop that!"

The cat thing, which reminded Aeris of a large plushy doll, turned yellow eyes to look at her. "Certainly Ah can talk, lassie. An' Ah don't mind none if ya're a little rough." He stood to his full two feet of height. Everyone but Aeris backed away and a few weapons were unsheathed. Unfazed, the creature gave a deep bow. "Cait Sith is me name. Ah've been sent to deliver a message."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's more of hope of negations wit' me as the middle man."

"With who?" Vincent toned.

"Eh… well, ya gotta see that Ah don't mean ya any harm or…"

"Who." He repeated darkly.

"It wouldn't be with ya all."

Aeris frowned. "Then why are you here?" The cat looked over her shoulder. Aeris followed his gaze; it led to Sephiroth.

"Me?" The tall man said, one brow raised in question.

Barret jumped back, gun arm pointed toward the ceiling. "I knew the bastard couldn't be trusted." He cried as he started to load his favorite ammo. "I just knew it. It's all a Shinra ambush and they're all waitin' outside for us. Strife was just the bait but none of ya…"

"Barret, shut the hell up!" Yuffie shouted at the man.

"We saw no one else." Vincent reassured.

"And ya don't think that _he_ couldn't finish the job for 'em?" Barret accused, pointing toward the still silent Sephiroth. If Aeris didn't know better, she would have thought the tall man was amused by Barret's antics.

"Oh for the love of," Yuffie smacked her forehead. "If that's why he's here, why the hell would he wait until _now_ to finish us off? Think for a second you big roast beef for brains." Barret growled at the ninja who in turn brought out her shuriken, egging the big man on. Tifa once again jumped between them trying to talk them down. Cid, who was probably just feeling left out, started yelling too though Aeris wasn't sure what side he was on. Though he didn't make any sound, Vincent stood tensely to the side, his three-barreled gun twitching at every loud noise.

A shout fought to be heard over the commotion. "Ah'm here about Zackary Fair!"

Everyone froze then dodged out of the way as a long, leather clad arm struck into the middle of the table and a gloved hand wrapped around the cat's neck. Sephiroth brought Cait Sith close to him, green laced fury dancing behind the man's eyes.

"What about him."

Though it's arms and legs swung uselessly in the air, being straggled didn't seem to hinder any on the being's speech. "Ah'm here ta tell ya that if ya agree ta help, there may be a way to get 'im out of Shinra's gasp."

Sephiroth shook the thing. "And Cloud?"

"Sorry, laddie. If ya're talkin' about that other that was with Fair, 'fraid to say he's already been taken away."

Aeris jumped as the black and white cat was hurled against the far wall. Barret and Yuffie both started to protest loudly but Aeris didn't think they were heard as the silver haired swordsman purposely made his way to the door, eating up the distance with his long stride.

"Wait!" The healer scrambled after him, a sickening chill washing over her nerves at the black fury that swirled around him edged with a foreign cold, clinging, greedy hunger. Though he didn't stop, or even pause, she somehow caught up to him. Grabbing one arm, she yanked, forcing him to stop or drag her along with him. There was a moment of panic when she thought that he wouldn't stop and just pull her with.

"Let go. I'm leaving."

Aeris knew if he left like this, now, something bad _would_ happen. To who she didn't know but she was certain Sephiroth would be involved somehow.

"I'm not letting you leave." A silver eyebrow twitched.

"You think you can stop me?"

"And you think charging to Planet knows where is going to help things? Do you even know where Strife might be? Forget it," She pushed on when he made to protest. "We made a deal and until we can _all_ get Strife out, you're staying here." She stomped her foot just to enforce her point.

"Ah'd listen to 'er, laddie." Cait Sith spoke up from his slumped place on the floor. "Ah don't know where this Cloudy boy is, but Ah can help ya get ta your Zackary Fair. An' Ah can tell ya that he's pretty anxious to be getting out and about, if ya be understanding me."

Sephiroth turned an icy glare toward the creature. "How are you getting this information?"

"A've seen it for me-self. Well, not personally me, but one of me brothers, if ya would, saw it. One of 'em is watching the pacing Fair right now."

"You are currently spying within the Shinra Building?"

"Aye, been goin' in an' out some months now an' still haven't gotton caught."

"Who do you report to?"

"Now, now, can't be tellin' that 'til Ah know ya be willin' ta make a deal wit' me."

"You are a spy. How can I trust you?"

"'Cause there be a rather large army 'eading this way and ya'd be the only person able to stop it and Shinra both."

Aeris frowned. "You want to stop Wutai?"

"Aye. It wouldn't go ta well for the common folks if figh'in broke out in the streets of Midgar."

"But the Shinra army will be here, they'd protect everyone." Tifa argued. Cait Sith glanced around at everyone.

"Ah wouldn't be bettin' ta much on that, lassie."

Barret sputtered. "Shinra's not even gonna protect his own people?! I knew he was a bastard but even that's bloody, fuckin' low." The creature nodded gravely.

"Which is why Ah'm 'ere. Look, Ah see ya are in a pickle, so Ah'll lay all the cards out. Ya stop the marchin' Wutai army and in the process be protecting the common folks, and Ah'll get Fair out. If ya decide quickly, he can be out in time ta help wit' stoppin' the troops."

"No!" Yuffie cried, slamming her hands on the table top. "You can't do that! You'll kill everyone." Cait Sith turned to look at Yuffie, the girl wearing a fearful look.

"An' who would ya be, lassie, that ya so worried about a few dead Wutainese ninja?"

Yuffie stood to her full height, shuriken in hand. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Godo, princess of Wutai and the greatest ninja ever."

Cid slapped his face. "And the biggest igit, ever. Yuffie, ya just told a _spy_, who the hell ya are. Within an hour, half the city will know."

Yuffie huffed. "I don't care. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my father or his men. You have to go through me first."

"Which ain't that hard."

The ninja crouched into her fighting stance. "You want some of this old man? Huh? I'm not afraid of some old man that probably can't even get it up."

"Yuffie!" Aeris exclaimed over Cid's choked snort and anger, widening eyes. The two looked they were going to start in on another row when a deep, amused laugh filled the room. Cid and Yuffie both paused and along with everyone else, turned to stare at the source of the rumbling guffaw – Cait Sith.

"_Well, well, this is most unexpected."_ A voice issued from the black and white creature, one that was distinctly different from the cat's drawing accent and speaking through what sounded like a tiny speaker._ "The daughter of Godo fighting along side Avalanche, with even the renowned General lending a hand. I do think Fate has smiled upon me."_

"What the…?"

"I know that voice." Aeris glanced up at the tall man who was still standing by the front door. He furled his brows for a moment before his face cleared. "Reeve Tuesti."

"_Correct as usual, General." _

"Who?"

"He is one of the department heads at Shinra."

"_Please, please,"_ The independent voice objected when everyone started to protest again. _"My loyalty is to the people of Midgar, not Shinra. With that in mind, I'm asking for your help."_

"Why should we trust you?"

Cait Sith turned it's head toward Tifa. _"Because I am placing my trust in you by telling you who I am. If the President found out about my actions, I would be a dead man. The President is not one to care for evidence if he thinks there is a threat to himself or his plans. Any one of you could walk right up to the Shinra front desk and tell them what you know now and I would never be heard from again, if I still even breathed. So, you see, I would not wish to betray you."_ A low chuckle. _"I like living as much as the next man."_

"But you want to kill my father's army. Nope, sorry, not buying it."

"_I said I wish to stop them. If no one, on any side, were to die it would be even better." _

"But you were telling Sephiroth…"

"_The General's usual means of stopping someone is killing, yes, but now that shouldn't be a problem."_

"Huh? Why not?"

"_Because my dear princess you can do it."_

"What!? I'm not gonna tell my father to stop. Shinra needs to be kicked in the ass and hard."

"_Hmm, yes but that's where the General comes in."_ Cait Sith swiveled to said man. _"If you were to… restrain Shinra, and in the process keep the Shinra troops from leaving the city, while the young princess here persuades her father to halt, I'm sure we could find some agreeable terms that wouldn't lead to city wide blood shed."_

Sephiroth gazed at the cat coolly. "I highly doubt Shinra will be agreeable to any type of terms, not as long as he has control of SOLDIER."

"_Perhaps, but if it became widely known that the President's intentions all along were to evacuate the city while leaving the general populace behind, how long do you think his support would hold? Especially given that a majority of the officers and a good portion of the troops herald from Midgar itself? One would think they would be… unhappy with the idea of receiving orders to leave their homes and families unguarded. _

_There have also been some misgivings in the lower ranks since your… disappearance. If you were to say a few words on how you were merely on an undercover mission to disclose any corruption and misconduct in the ranks, your position against the President would be enforced."_

A silver brow rose in new-found admiration. "Well said."

Aeris could hear the hopeful smile over the line. _"So, is it a deal?" _


	30. Chapter 30

Wow, chapter 30, never would have thought I'd get this far. I know I lot of the chapters have been short but, hey, at least it's something, right?

Don't know if this is a warning or anything, but this was kinda fun to write. Did a little experimenting at the end (no peeking!). Might do it again in the future. Can't really say though since I'm just barely keeping the reigns on this pack of wild horses. Zack keeps trying to stealing the limelight and Seph keeps gnawing on his straps so he can break free and skewer everything. And poor Cloud keeps getting used as a whipping horse. Okay, I think that's enough with the analogy. (Huh, I think that's the first time I've ever written that word.)

On with the show!

* * *

It was darkening green and muted white, void-like black and eye-piercing light. It was burning, biting cold and shivering, cracking heat wrapped so tight around him that he was amazed that he had yet to choke on the thick bitterness of it all. 

Everything swirled and swayed and he was floating but drowning and how could one drown if they were flying, but he wasn't flying he was falling yet he knew he'd never hit bottom and that was even worse because it meant that sickening, lurching feeling would never leave and oh, how he wanted it to go away and leave him alone, just everything leave him be. But it didn't and it wouldn't because it never had before even when he didn't remember (and odd that he could remember that now) it was always there, always had been, he just hadn't seen it, felt it, heard it, touched it. It had been burned away from him just like his mind and voice leaving behind an empty chasm that couldn't be filled because nothing fit right much like trying to jam a square peg in a round hole; all you got were sore hands and jagged splinters. Breaking off and digging deep, drawing blood and what was he thinking about again?

He had to focus to remember why he was here but he didn't want to do that either because then that twisted face, green from the swirl around him and green from greed would be there and he really, _really_ didn't want to see that face ever again. That face meant pain and lost hope and loneliness and sinking so far down that no one could hear him as he reached, searched for a helping hand, screaming so loud with a mute voice but no one heard him because no one was there but _him_ and burning, everything was burning, green flickering flames and they were all dead, dead, dead.

There was noises too, voices yelling, humming, crying, singing, coaxing, bragging; whirl and twirl and churn around and around and around until he didn't know his own voice but he wondered if he even ever had his own voice or if he was just borrowing someone, everyone, else's. Some voices were gentle, soft, caring. Those sang and hummed and whispered even if he didn't know the words or the meaning or why they were paying any sort of attention to him. But they did and he tried to hear them, to reach them, to touch them so maybe, maybe if he asked nice enough they would let him join them and everything could fade away. But he couldn't touch them, they stopped him or maybe it was him or maybe it was something else, that cold hard something that kept him in the swirling green with the voices and everything else out which was sort of okay since it meant that _he_ wasn't in here but _he_ was somehow and he couldn't figure out how or why.

One voice was louder than the others, demanding, pleading, shouting, cooing. He didn't like that one; it was rough and loud and felt like fingernails on a chalkboard scraping under his skin and making him shudder and gasp and cry out with a voice that wasn't his but it was okay because any voice would do since they all seemed to agree that That Voice was bad and they all screamed and moaned and struggled against That Voice. He couldn't get away from That Voice though, it followed and trailed and staked behind him even when the other voices tried to hide him away in the green.

The only constant, the only thing that didn't feel like it should be pulling him apart like the flying and drowning, the bright blinding darkness, the soothing and fear inspiring voices, was the pain. That, _that,_ was always there. Growing or fading, spreading or pin point flaring, it was there somewhere. It burned and twisted, ached and throbbed, made his heart and mind and skin _hurt_.

It was the same as before. Before with the voices and flying and pain and falling and That Voice there in the back and hadn't there been another? But maybe not since it wasn't here now or maybe it was too soft and quiet and couldn't be heard over That Voice…

…and was it getting louder? and closer? and don't, please don't let it get closer, please, someone help, he couldn't run fast enough, couldn't run at all and everything was slipping through his fingers like sand and water save the pain and That Voice and he didn't want to listen to That Voice, no! go away! please, no, stop, you shouldn't be here… he wanted to fight back but couldn't… didn't have a weapon or the strength to even lift his numb, aching head… go away, please, stop, go away… It was stronger this time, faster, pounding around him harder than he could ever remember… And he couldn't fight… no… leave him alone… please… someone… please… Green, different and soft and swirling with voices wrapped around him, hiding him… He didn't want to hide but he couldn't fight and he couldn't run and really, he couldn't even hide but they could veil him and they were, soothing and hopeful and trying to be helpful though they didn't understand each other and That Voice roared in fury... Green replaced with green… He was swept along with it, no strength left to fight any of the voices including his own… and the voices drifted away… hide… alone, he was alone again… fade… All the noise was fading away, the voices and That Voice and his voice, all the voices that ever spoke to him… all fade (hide) away… It was so easy… why hadn't he done this earlier? He couldn't remember… a lonely peace… just… let it all fade… away…

…and away…

…and…

…fade…

…and…

(hide)

gone

* * *

So, questions, concerns, random uses of the exclamation point? Also, now taking bets for what the future holds. Anyone, anyone? If you do, there's that lovely little button down there that says, hmm, just let me check, yep, 'Review'. Or as I've seen a plushy Seph yell, 'Submit!' It wouldn't bite, I promise. Can't say the same about Seph… 


	31. Chapter 31

Bah, I'm too tired to say much other than: RoxazIsReal says the last chap was too short and guess (glad to see you're still here) said it was too long. Ha, make up your mind people. Oh and hi Toons, glad to see you're still reading it too. Hi to everyone else too, both new and old readers.

* * *

Pacing, Zack found, was extremely boring. He seen Sephiroth do it plenty of times and didn't understand why the man would continue doing so. Walking back and forth in a line or circle was… was boring! Though, to be fair, the General was usually reading something while he paced, stretching his legs and muscles while still doing the heaps of paperwork that were always present. 

Huh, wonder who was doing all that now? Probably Heidegger or Scarlet. Ha, serves them right. The mental image of the fat, green suited man laboring over Sephiroth's reports – and his, can't forget the mountain that had buried his desk –brought a wry smile to his face. It was the perfect revenge.

Reaching the wall, the raven haired swordsman once again spun on his heel and started for the other direction. Five and half steps later, he met the mate to the white wall behind him and turned again. Working his hands in and out of tight fists, he repeated the oh-so-mind-numbing-but-had-nothing-better-to-do task. He'd taken a nap here and there, knowing that being well rested was important but the constant lights and the fact that his talking partner was gone did little to ease his active mind.

A fist slammed into the painted wall and once removed merely a small dent and a few loose paint flakes were the only evidence that he had punched with all his might. Damn Shinra and their Soldier strength materials. Resisting the urge to go totally berserk – it would do him absolutely no good – Zack leaned against the wall he had just punched, arms crossed and breathing deep to quall his anger.

He needed to do something!

Cloud was in Hojo's hands, Seph was Gaia knows where, while he was stuck in this tiny white room with nothing but time and a too wild imagination on his hands. They weren't just going to leave him here, were they? Hojo had to have known who Cloud was but still, what about little ol' him?

It had been a few hours since his last meal was brought and despite the fact that the glop was horrible, he needed to keep his strength up. The meals were sporadic so it could be minutes, or it could be hours more before he heard thread of boots and the swipe of a key card. He just had to be patient. Because when that door opened again, he was going out it one way or another.

The gods must have heard him because minutes later the click and clang singling that the door was being unlocked sounded. Bounding to the wall next to the door – knowing that it any guard worth his gil would be expecting that but what else could he do? – Zack crouched low with one fist up and ready to lash out. The door hissed open and before the guard even made an appearance, Zack was swinging.

Only to hit nothing but air. Flailing for less than a second, panicked that he had already been seen and figured out especially when he hit something waist high, Zack pulled together his forward momentum, turned to his side and used it to slide through the opening. Glancing down at what hit him, he only caught black, white and gold before catching a foot on the doorframe and falling to land on his back.

If it had been a guard, the former Commander would have been back on his feet and fighting like Bahamut. Even if it had been human, he would have bounced back up. Hell, even a monster from outside of Midgar would have had him back to his feet in less time than it took him to fall. But it was none of those and so Zack could only stare as his mind tried to classify what was only now just turning to face him after Zack had so ungracefully tripped over it.

"What the hell are you?"

"Is that any way to greet ya rescuer?"

"Uh?"

The black and white cat thing did a small bow and Zack blinked. It was wearing a crown? "Cait Sith is me name and Ah'm here to rescue ya."

Zack hopped back to his feet, mind finally catching on that while he might not know what a Cait Sith was or at least how one could talk, he was out of the cell and there were no guards present. Yet.

"Alright, whatever." He glanced around. "So which way out?"

"That Ah'm 'fraid Ah can't help ya wit'. Ah got 'ere through the vents."

"Wait? That was you?" Zack snorted as he pointed at the furry being. So he had been right that they were being watched by someone other than Shinra.

There were in a long white hallway and what was it with all the white anyway? Cell doors lined one wall while the other was blank, entrances at both ends of the hallway flanked him. It was a fifty-fifty shot. "So ya took my advice, I see?" Zack remarked as he mentally shrugged, picked a door and headed toward it. He was happy to note that the little nosy spy was tagging along. "So, what took you so long?"

"Had ta wait for the cards to be 'ight. The good General showin' up was quite a boon."

Zack grinned. "Seph is here?" He glanced down at his new shadow. "What's he planning?"

"Ya're rescue be one. Can't say ta much, if ya get me drift. If ya hurry ya should be seein' 'im real soon."

Zack couldn't keep from grinning. "Anything else?" The door controls looked like any other and he pushed a few buttons.

"Was mighty upset that ya're Cloudy boy was up and gone."

Zack would have responded with a knowing snort but the door swished open and a pair of guards turned to look at him in shocked confusion.

"Whoops, sorry guys. Wrong floor. My bad. As you were." A slap and the door slammed shut in their faces. Zack turned and ran toward the other door. Cait Sith running on all fours to keep up behind him. "Think they'll just shrug it off and pretend it was all a dream?"

"Ah highly doubt it."

Behind them the door beeped and started to release.

"Now you're sounding like Seph."

"Ah think it has ta do more with logic than personality."

"Pfft, where's your sense of imagination?" Fingers on buttons and this door opened just like the last only it lacked two guards. In fact it lacked a lot of things since it was a small storage room. The metal shelving was nearly bare though there was a lack of dust. A familiar and beloved shape caught Zack's eye and he whooped with joy.

"Hell yeah, I'm so glad to see you, baby. Didja miss me? Huh, didja?"

If Cait Sith was giving him any funny looks Zack didn't see it. Instead he lifted his Buster Sword and gave it a few good swings. If he left a gash in the ceiling and took out one of the sheaving units in the process it wasn't like Shinra didn't have a cache of them hidden away somewhere; it was almost a requirement with all the new, mako enhanced clumsy SOLDIERS that liked to hold very sharp tools of destruction. Crackling like the crazy man he had been accused of by both his squad mates and superior, Zack walked, _walked_, calmly back out the way he had came.

"The dumb bastards even left my materia in. Ha, they wouldn't know what hit 'em."

--- -- ---

"Well, how the hell was I to know we were in the basement? I didn't know there _were_ jail cells in the lower levels of building. I just thought it was part of wacky elevator system they had running around here. Ya know, go up forty flights, switch cars, go down another ten, switch again – Shit, get back."

A rain of bullets flew past biting into the corner Zack had ducked behind, pulling Cait Sith with him. A pause then another burst.

"Right, not going that way."

"Ya said that the last teme."

"Hey, I'm all for charging in with swords blazing but only if I've got some chance of charging my way back out." He scanned the hallway they were in. "Well, we haven't tried this way."

"Ah'm a robot and so not so fearing of death but ya still the craziest bugger Ah've met." Zack just winked down at Cait Sith.

Zack had fought his way out of the floor where his cell was, Cait Sith following and ducking along the way. When he saw the elevator, the two had quickly made their way in. Zack would have preferred stairs but he didn't have time to hunt them down. The controls had been weird, the lowest number being in the mid fifties. Shrugging, he had pushed one only to discover that he needed a key card to make the car work. Before he could start cursing and hot-wiring the controls Cait Sith had stuck his claws in, pulled off the panel and hot-wired it himself. Or something like that. Zack wasn't quite sure what the cat had done other than fist a paw around some wires and suddenly they were shooting up. The time and distance they had traveled though was troubling. The doors pinged open nonetheless, a big '55' greeting them from across the hall.

They had a few minutes of quiet snooping before being spotted, ordered to halt by another set of guards – Zack had thrown a grenade looted from the pervious guard to show his opinion of their halting orders – before being promptly fired upon. That had lead to a merry chase around Shinra's halls, down a few flights, grins and salutes at a few startled employees, more hacking and slashing and a few Bolt 2's that set off the fire alarms; an all around good time.

Finally finding a door that wasn't locked, Zack and Cait Sith ducked in and locked the door behind them. It wouldn't hold the guards off for long but every added second on their side was a blessing. Eyes darting around for immediate danger Zack saw that they were in a darkened board room, the city lights streaming in through the wall size windows casting the only illumination. Over-long table surrounded by plush chairs square in the center, a few potted plants in the corner, a small mini-bar to the side of the door but, yep of course, no other exit.

"I think we took a wrong turn at Icicle Inn, my small elevator jacking friend." Something loud and heavy started to pound at the door and Zack glanced over his shoulder. "Care to see if the neighbors are friendly?"

"Ya're gonna get killed if ya keep this up and Ah ain't gonna take the blame fo' it."

"Well I don't say any other…" He glanced at the large windows. Felt a grin spread across his face. "You don't happen to have a parachute on you, do ya?"

He laughed at Cait Sith's priceless face.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey all. How was everyone's Holiday's? Good? Good. Mine were fine too. Sorry for the long wait but, ya know, the Holiday's, me tring to figure this post out and Leon from Kingdom Hearts being very demanding to have some Cloudy time. Very demanding. Hopefully I'll be able to finish them (there's at least three threads I started for those who care). Than maybe he'll let Zack have Cloud back. I thought of doing the three of them together but I can't see it working. Leon and Cloud are just too... angsy/serious for Zack to handle both of them himself. Plus Cloud would never be let out of bed...

Anywho! You all know the drill, read, review and... red-rover? Trying to think of a third 'R' word but not brain not working. Rhino?

On with the show!

* * *

Sephiroth waited in an empty, trash hewn alley way with arms crossed and eyes scanning the surrounding darkened landscape, the constant smog blocking out all but the strong noon sun. It was mid-morning though, only a dim diffused light permeated though the cloud cover and so much of the light to see by was coming from streetlights and building signs. Besides and behind him were Aeris, Cid and Cait Sith. The black and white android crouched next to him, yellow eyes staring at the looming Shinra building before them. 

"How much longer we got ta wait?" Cid grumbled from his seat on a side exit stair, his spear tapping absently against his shoulder.

"Keep ya kilt on, laddie." Cait Sith replied. "They still ta high ta get… Great scot, ya're boy really wouldn't –"

"What?" Sephiroth demanded when the other fell silent. He split his attention between the walking spy program and the building that Zack was currently trapped in. "What happened?"

He got his answer not from the toy next to him but from the sudden shattering of a window far above them. Eyes following his ears he quickly spotted the newly broken window – small flashes of sparkling, falling light surrounding a dark falling object that might be a board room leather chair – before another object, no a figure, dove out seconds later.

"_FORE!" _

Sephiroth held back a groan as Zack's voice echoed down into the streets. Aeris gasped.

"He's going to be killed."

"Tha' boy's a loon, Ah tell ya."

"Yes but he wouldn't die. He's too exasperating to go out so simply. Come, I see where he's planning to land."

"As a bloody pancake." Cid quipped.

"No. Look." Sephiroth pointed toward the falling figure. He could see Zack clearly now and so knew the others would be able to at least catch his outline. The man had his Buster Sword out and, with glowing violet eyes watching the approaching ground, thrust it into the concrete wall of the building, cutting a long gash down the side. It slowed his descent to safer speeds and at about twenty feet from the sidewalk, kicked straight off the wall, taking his sword with him and did a double back-flip to the ground, mere feet from the waiting group. Sephiroth shook his head at the man's antics.

The raven haired man straighten from his landing crouch, another Cait Sith hanging around his neck, and saluted Sephiroth.

"Hey-a, Seph. Fancy meeting you here, in a place like this."

"Zackary."

The grin disappeared at his hard tone and Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry sir. I tried to keep Cloud safe but the Turks got the drop on us and…" He shifted his weight. "Yeah, I got careless."

Sephiroth stood tall over his Second. "How do you plan on rectifying the situation then, Commander?"

The man gave him a look. "Well I was planning on helping you get him out but if you're planning on giving me KP or latrine duty, I'm taking my furry friend and high-tailing it outta here." Purple eyes glanced downward then did a double take. "Hey! There's another one!" He turned to address the Cait Sith on his back. "You didn't tell me you were twins."

"Quintuplets, actually. But tha's not 'ere or there." The Cait Sith on Zack's shoulder announced. He then smacked the man on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"For bein' a bloody loon. Ya couldn't gotton us killed wit' tha' stunt."

"Pshh." Zack waved a hand in dismissal. "We were fine. So," Zack glanced behind Sephiroth. "You gonna introduce us or what? I can tell we don't have time for twenty questions." Sephiroth glanced at the two behind him.

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough." The woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "And this is Cid Highwind."

"The astronaut?"

"Never made it to space."

"Still, pretty cool." The raven haired man consoled. "Working with Avalanche?" He asked Sephiroth. "I thought it was bigger than two. Well three with Spike."

"The others have missions of their own."

"Ya just can't stop being a General, huh Seph?"

Suddenly the shorter man turned glowing eyes toward Sephiroth and, despite the shadow of a grin ready to light up at any comment, the former General noticed the serious light in the purple orbs. It was a look that Sephiroth had only seen a few times in the past and he doubted many others had ever seen it more than once. It was a look that Sephiroth was glad had never been directed at him for even though he wasn't afraid of the other he knew he'd have a serious problem on his hands. Zack Fair, the man who had filled Sephiroth office floor to ceiling with fish bowls each with one small gold fish swimming in them just because they had been on sale, was deathly serious.

"What's the plan?" The tone still held levity in it but underneath was a hard edge filled with impatience.

Sephiroth nodded toward the brightly lit building behind Zack. "We go in, get Cloud, come back out."

A dozen emotions flirted across his Second's face before it settled on amused disbelief.

"Go back in? Seph, I just broke out! Through a fifty-five story window if you didn't notice. I don't think they're gonna be real happy to see me."

"It will be difficult with Security on alert but they are looking for a lone man, not four and two-" He gestured at the two Cait Siths. "Of these. We are splitting into two groups. You, Highwind and Aeris-"

"No."

Three male human and two cat heads turned toward the only female who was currently standing tall with her staff held firmly in her hand, staring calming up at Sephiroth.

"No to what?"

"No, I'm not going to with Mr. Fair." She glanced at the man. "I mean no offense."

Zack shrugged it off but surprisingly kept his mouth shut. He seemed to be enjoying watching someone else talk back to Sephiroth, if that certain glint in his eye was any justification.

Sephiroth resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What precisely would you be doing then?"

"Going with you."

Zack barely held back a laugh, one hand covering his mouth as he made a sound between a cough and snort.

"No."

Aeris neither flinched at his cold answer nor backed down. "It hardly seems fair that three of us will be together while you fight alone."

"Cait Sith will be with me."

Zack's laugh escaped this time. "And what wonderful company he'll be." The Cait Sith on his back smacked his head again. "Stop that, will ya!"

"Three and three is still better than four and two."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Aeris straightened to her full five feet and three inches. She spoke with a diamond hard tone that no one, not even his mother, had taken with Sephiroth. "I am going with you."

A gloved hand on Sephiroth's arm stalled his angry retort. "We don't have time to argue, sir," Zack told him in a strictly no-nonsense tone. It caught his focus better than any yell or slap that the shorter man could have given. Zack nodded once toward Aeris. "And I agree with her. Better odds and all that and why take the chance that Shinra finally came up with something that could stop even you?" Zack removed his hand and the smirking grin was back but working only to cover his sudden attitude. "So, where do we start?"


	33. Chapter 33

I know, I know. It's short. It's better than nothing.

* * *

Ensign Ash glanced at his partner as the man tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Once finished he looked at Ash sheepishly. "Sorry, had a late night last night."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Richards scoffed. "You could've too if you hadn't left so damn early."

"That kinda bar isn't what I'd call fun."

"Oh, and what would you call fun?"

"Not that, obviously." The taller man opened his mouth, the only thing visible under the tri-lighted helmets Shinra passed out to it's grunts, but Ash cut him off. "If you haven't noticed, we're under alert. Means silence." Ash heard a muttered grumble but since the other straightened in his post, Ash ignored it.

Minutes passed, the lights above all the doors flashing red and giving Ash a headache.

"What do you think happened?" Richards asked. Ash shrugged.

"Probably a monster loose on 68 again."

"Yeah."

The minutes crawled by again and Ash wondered when they were going to turn the blasted alarms off. It usually didn't take this long to track down whatever had gotten loose.

The front lobby doors suddenly exploded inward, glass and metal shards flying everywhere. The female secretary screamed and ducked under the desk. Two guns were up and aimed at the sudden gap. Two guns froze as a tall man with billowing silver hair strode through the bent doors.

"Blood and Ancients." Ash hissed.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Richards swore again, lifted his rifle and fired. The bullets ricocheted off shimmering air and Ash saw a young brunette trailing behind the former General, one arm cast in a blue-green glow.

"He's got a Barrier!" Ash shouted. He took aim at the woman… and froze.

Literally.

Hard, cold, cold ice formed at his boots and quickly grew upwards in sparkling spikes, enveloping him and Richards. Behind crystal clear ice, Ash watched the Great Sephiroth and other intruders – was that a cat? – stride purposely toward the elevators. Though muffed by the ice he was encased in, he heard them speaking.

"Will they be okay?" A woman's voice asked.

"You need not worry about them."

"But-"

"Dunno worry 'bout them so much, lassie. They be doing their job jus' like we be doin' ours. Now, Ah should be able to get us ta level sixty." A ping and the sound of the elevator doors sliding open behind him sounded. "Was breakin' the doors like a firecracker really necessary?"

"It will help divide the ranks."

"Bloody mess is wha' it is."

The doors slid close cutting the voices off. Ash stopped fighting the numbing cold and let darkness take him.

--- -- ---

Zack looked up the flight of stairs, the top lost in darkness.

"How did I end up with this mission?" He grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Next to him, Cid stared upwards.

"Wait, we gotta climb up this? You've gotta be shittin' me."

"'Faid not. C'mon, the sooner we start, the sooner we can pass out."

"Bloody hell." The spearman glared down at Cait Sith. "Ya sure this is the only way up? Why didn't we go through the front doors like the others?"

"Seph's orders." Zack supplied.

"The security is lackin' 'ere." Cait Sith added.

"Bloody hell." Cid repeated.

--- -- ---

"_I'm too sexy for my-"_ (1)

Reno pulled out his phone, checked the glowing ID screen then flipped it open.

"Yo."

"_Come back to Security. I need Rude and you to watch the screens."_ Tseng's tense voice spoke over the phone.

"What about Fair?" Reno asked, making eye contact with Rude across the hall where the bald man was peering around a corner looking for their prey. Reno motioned with his other hand to hold.

"_We've lost him. But we have other concerns. Sephiroth is here." _

* * *

1. Yes, it's the song. I couldn't resist. 


	34. Chapter 34

Well, I was pleasently surprised by all the reviews from the last chapter even though it was so short. Sorry, though I can't really answer anything though IVIaedhros is the first person to mention something that I might be heading for (if it goes right). But that's for the sequel. Yes, people, I said sequel (what a funny looking word). With all the stuff I'm _not_ getting into, there's going to have to be one. It'll be awhile before I post it since I have to still figure out the frickin' plot but hopefully (fingers crossed) not too long. So, Toons, yes, I have been on the verge of something; does that help any? No? Ah well.

On with the show!

* * *

Elena held the door open and Tseng walked purposely through. Immediately he spotted three familiar figures as he crossed the spacious, carpeted room. Walking swiftly, Elena staying back to guard the door, the head Turk was surprised to see another figure, this one only recently recognizable, as the President moved to the side. His hand slid to his gun. 

"Tseng." Rufus greeted. The Wutainese man glanced at his direct supervisor, noted the look in his eyes and relaxed. Marginally.

"Sirs." Tseng began. "I'm here to escort you to the roof. There is a helicopter waiting. It will take you to the rendezvous spot before you head to Junon."

The President snorted. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Tseng? There are still a few hours before we're scheduled to leave."

"Yes, sir. But the plan has changed."

"Oh?"

"Sephiroth is here, sir. It's no longer safe."

"Really." The President drawled, his gaze moving toward the third man. "Hojo?"

A pleased light shone from the scientist's eyes. "Good, I was beginning to doubt that Sephiroth would ever return." The balding man turned toward the President. "I'll deal with him, Shinra."

"Of course you will." The senior Shinra stated. "He's your experiment. I'm done handling the mess he's created." Hojo bowed his head but there was little respect in it. "What about… this?" The older man asked, cocking his head at the fourth, silent figure.

"As I was explaining, this is my newest experiment. Not as perfect as Sephiroth, it would be hard to duplicate those results, but adequate in relation to others. Passed my first expectations considering where it originated."

"Yes, yes." The President waved him to silence. "Just what are you going to do with it."

Hojo scoffed. "I thought that was obvious. I haven't tested this specimen properly. For objective results I would have to compare it to Sephiroth. And since Sephiroth has finally returned, it's the ideal time."

"Wouldn't Sephiroth just kill… it?"

"If that happens, the specimen was clearly inferior. It's loss would be unfortunate but not regrettable. But I do not think that will happen."

"Explain."

Hojo smirked. "Oh just some theories I have. Nothing that would concern you or the withdrawal to Junon."

"I have your word on that Hojo." The President turned, addressing them all. "Well then, since it seems we are no longer needed here, it is time for us to leave now."

"Your pardon, Mr. President." Rufus spoke with a small head bow. "But there are some things I need to prepare before our departure."

"Do want you need to, Rufus. Hojo?"

"I'll be staying here to observe."

"Hn, of course."

--- -- ---

They made it to level sixty eight with little difficulty. Sephiroth was impressed by Aeris' magical strength, casting strong Stops and Slows on many of the guards and employees. Because of the young woman's discomfort with taking human life, they had reached a silent agreement; Sephiroth would not kill anyone that she managed to immobilize herself. His only concern was that she didn't drain her magic too badly before they reached the end. He didn't know what condition his brother was in but if it was severe, he would need the healer's skill.

From level sixty, the highest the elevator would go without clearance, the trio was forced to take the stairs. Unfortunately, Sephiroth's key card was no longer valid, but it matter little since Masamune proved to be a very good door opener.

The atmosphere of Hojo's personal labs was drastically different from the other floors, the air tainted by harsh chemicals and a dark ominous tang. Next to him, Aeris shuddered.

"Are you alright?"

The small woman looked up at him. "This is not a very nice place."

Sephiroth returned his gaze to the nearly empty lab. "No." He remarked lowly. They had encountered two lab technicians, Sephiroth letting Aeris Stop them. He didn't want them dead yet, they might provide useful information.

Sweeping further into the dim lab, Sephiroth scanned for any signs of his lost brother. He was fairly certain Hojo was not present or the balding man would have made his presence known already. The passed through several connecting labs, some empty, some holding various specimens not all of whom were alive. Aeris paled at each one.

"How can someone do this to a living creature?" She asked at one point, hand pressed up against a glass cage where a sprawled wolf pup was staring back with dull, pain filled eyes. It's back was shaved of fur and thin, black spines were growing out of it's redden skin.

Sephiroth did not answer her.

They continued on until they reached the far back where four tube shaped tanks sat. All four were empty but one had a film of green on the inside, puddles of it gathering at the bottom. Sephiroth stepped closer for a better inspection.

A crackling like from a radio broke the pensive stillness.

"_Testing, testing, one two three. Hello, Midgar!"_

Sephiroth turned to regard Cait Sith, the toy slapping it's face.

"Tha' lad is a bother."

Sephiroth snorted.

"_Hello? Seph? You hearing this?"_

"Yes, Zack. I assume you can hear me. Where are you?"

"_Cool! It worked. Is there anything you can't do, Cait Sith?"_

"_Answer the man, ya loon." _A second Cait Sith sounded through the other, sounding tinnier than Zack.

"_Yeah, yeah. Um, we're… well, on level sixty now. Passing… um was that the guard station?"_

"_How the 'ell should I know? Agh, will ya slow down? Some of us need a little longer than thirty seconds to catch their breath."_

"_Sorry pops, don't have time. You can catch it later. Nice handy work by the way, Seph. Makes it easier to get around without having to deal with loud, annoying hall monitors." _

"Was there a reason for this call, Zack?"

"_Just thought I'd check up and see how…" _An impressed whistle sounded._ "You know, Seph, ya probably could have just cut the lock off, not sliced the whole door apart."_

"_He did that with a fuckin' sword?!"_

Sephiroth shrugged, not caring if Zack was unable to see it. "It was in the way."

Zack laughed over the line. _"Well, it's not in our way now. Did ya do this to all of them?"_

"Yes."

Zack laughed again, the muffled sound of quick thudding boots echoing in the background. _"Well, thanks again. …Um, uh oh, looks like someone's waking up. I'll call you back in a few floors."_

"Zackary."

"_Yeah?"_

"We're in Hojo's lab. Cloud's not here."

A heavy sigh then, _"Damn."_


	35. Chapter 35

Hello all. No I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait but I have a really good excuse, even a note from the doctor… sorta. I found out I'm pregnant (it's a good thing). So I've been thoroughly distracted. So much so that I've only just been able to sit down and work on anything resembling writing a few days ago. That said I'll do my best to keep posting in something more than once a month but I make no promises. (Stupid hormones.)

Not that that's stop the plot-bunnies, the pesky brats. Can someone lend me a shotgun? I really need to shoot some of these things; they're just multiplying too fast and taking up my already limited head space. And most of them are running around with a scar between their eyes just like a certain gunblade wielding hero from another little RPG. He keeps trying to kidnap the blond spiky haired bunny and sneak off to some private island. Or something. Zack-bunny is feeling rather left out. He's trying to figure out how to join in with the brunet and blond bunny and I think he's finally come up with something that works. Bloody thing is really complicated/long though. Damn plot-bunnies. Does Raid work on them?

Okay, enough of that. Thanks for listening (reading) to my rant. Or not. For those that just skipped down to get the meat I send you a big raspberry. :p Am I joking? Maybe, maybe not. Hmm, you decide.

On with the show!

* * *

The constant tapping of keys quickly melded into the background noise of buzzing electronics and hidden, humming machinery. Most people ignored it a few probably found it annoying but Rude thought it was relaxing. 

Reno and he had been watching the surveillance screens since Tseng and Elena had left a half-hour ago; he watching the invading former-General while Reno kept an eye out for any other disruptions.

Reno's computer beeped.

A few more hurried key tapping and then, "Yo, partner, flip to screen seventy-four."

Rude did as he was told with a few key strokes. The monitor on his right flickered from an empty hallway to black, a green waving line pulsing across. Rude frowned as he watched the flickering line. All channels above seventy were tuned to radio and high-frequency waves that usually meant some form of wireless communication. The company had certain channels reserved for its various actives: office, army, private, transmitting, ect. Channel seventy-four was for anomalies.

The green line spiked several times in a row, fell silent, then spiked again.

"Did ya catch that, yo?"

"Yes."

"What's the General up to?"

"He is still in the lab." Hojo's lab was the only thing they didn't have surveillance on. The professor claimed it interfered with some of his more sensitive experiments.

"Bummer, yo. Well, wanna help me trace this line?"

Rude shrugged.

Ten minutes later, the door swooshed opened and three people walked in. Rude instantly stood in salute, Reno only a second behind him. The Vice President smirked.

"At ease." The white suited young man said as he took a position near the door, arms folded. Rude sat back down, heard Reno do the same behind him.

"Report." Tseng commanded.

"Well, our happy sword wielding guest is hiding in Hojo's lab. Desperate move if I say so. Fair popped out in the middle of level sixty about fifteen minutes ago, making pretty good time up the stairs. And we're tracing a possible radio communication back to it's nest. Questions, yo?"

Even though he was focused at the task on hand, Rude felt Tseng frown. "Where is security?"

"Ah, I'll answer that." Rufus said. "My father has pulled back most of the troops for the withdrawal, including security. Where is Fair headed?"

"Seems to be the top."

"Hmm." Minutes passed in silence. Rude's computer beeped. Tseng moved to look over his shoulder. "Do you have something?" Rufus asked without moving.

"Yes, sir." Tseng answered, straightening once he was finished reading the new information. "It seems we have a mole."

--- -- ---

The computer beeped a negative again and Sephiroth resisted the urge to destroy the console. Despite how much it would help relieve his stress, in the long run it would do more harm than good.

"'Ere, let me, laddie." Cait Sith said as he shoved Sephiroth to the side. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow and briefly wondered how long it would take Reeve to realize one of his toys was missing. It shouldn't be bemoaned too badly, the man had more than enough already.

Prying a side panel off, Cait Sith stuck its whole face and both hands into the mess of colored bundled wires. Moving some of the tied wires aside for a few moments, the short robot finally gave a muffled cry in triumph. He pulled back out, a thick group of yellow and green wires held in both it's furry paws.

"This should do the trick." He said before making a small slice into the insulating plastic. Wrapping a paw around the cut he went still, his yellow eyes dimming. The screen in front of Sephiroth flickered to life, security windows appeared in rapid succession only to disappear and replaced by another. Asterisked hidden passwords streamed across the security blocks, firewalls and whatever else Hojo had put in place to keep his files secure. Finally the last window flickered by, and with a soft beep, the screen was full of itemized files, a curser patiently blinking in the upper left hand corner.

"Tha' good enough for ya, laddie?"

Sephiroth glanced at the robot before again leaning over the console, studying it for a long moment. Having been under the professor's 'care' since nearly the beginning of his enrollment, he had some understanding of how the man categorized his reports. But, looking over the current files that consisted more of serial numbers than names or titles, he found he had not learned enough. Frowning, he straightened.

"We don't have the time to search all of these files." He looked around for some means of copying them but saw no disks or cd's.

"Aye, ya lot can't do anything on ya're own, can ya?"

Once again Cait Sith shoved his way in front of Sephiroth. Grinning cheekily up at the former General, the creature showed off one paw. With a flick of one black, furry finger a computer port jack popped out from under the nail. Sephiroth gave a small sigh.

"Are you finished showing off?"

"Ah gotta get me kicks in somehow, don't Ah?"

"You're acting like Zack."

"Hey! Tha's uncalled for, laddie."

Sephiroth threw a look at the silent Aeris who looked mildly amused despite her paleness. Sephiroth frowned as he turned back to the robot; they had stayed here long enough.

"Download those files quickly. With Cloud not here, we'll need to rendezvous with Zack."

Cait Sith searched for a few second for the proper port before plugging in. "Hold ya chocobo's, Ah'm gonna need a few shakes of a feather duster ta shift through all the crap tha's been stored on here and get what ya're–" Cait Sith stopped, jerked once than froze completely. Even his tail was rigid in it's lazy curve.

"Cait Sith?" Aeris called taking a small step forward. The computer screen suddenly went blank. A second after that all the lights in the lab shut off, casting them in pitch black. In the distance Sephiroth heard the tall-tale clang of security doors locking. Aeris squeaked in surprise but otherwise remained calm.

"The alarms have been tripped. We need to leave."

"But what about Cait Sith?"

Looking down, Sephiroth was displeased to see that the furry creature was still frozen. "It seems he has crashed."

"How can you see him? It's so dark in here."

"Mako." Sephiroth replayed evenly, gazing at the washed out grey form that was Aeris. The woman slowly turned her head upwards until she stopped and blinked at him.

"Oh."

"Stay there." He ordered. Pulling the still plugged in Cait Sith out of the jack, he paused long enough to listen for any still working inner mechanics. He heard nothing.

Stashing the newly made statue in a covered corner in hopes of hiding their position and intent, Sephiroth quickly made his way back to the waiting Aeris. The snap-hiss of several releasing locks echoing in the background caused him to pause.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris called uncertainly, hands tight around her staff. "What was that?"

Sephiroth did not answer immediately. Instead he concentrated on listening, deciphering this new addition. He stood still for several moments before further sound, and smell, came back to him. Low sniffs and warning growls were all he needed to know that Hojo had added his own security protocols to Shinra's. Damn.

Focusing back on the small woman, he was pleasantly surprised to note that though she was fearful and blinded by the lack of light, she still held her staff in a ready position and was even turned toward the approaching monsters.

"The cages are open." Sephiroth finally answered, quietly pulling out Masamune. There were plenty of predators that even Mako enhanced hearing couldn't pick up and Sephiroth was certain Hojo would have at least a few in his possession. "We will have to fight our way out. Stay near me."

Aeris made no reply as Sephiroth sensed her ready a spell. This would be interesting.

* * *

Just to tell you how much detail planning I do on these things, all I wanted was for Cait Sith to leave the party. The whole him getting Seph and Aeris locked inside and surrounded was competely spontanous. Really, hadn't planned on that at all. Works out pretty good though, or at least for me. Just thought I'd share that little bit. :)

You should all know the drill now involving the button below. That's all I'm saying on that.


	36. Chapter 36

Gah, this took a lot longer than I planned. Sorry it took so long to update. March was really busy and I knew I wasn't going to get anything done but April just flew by and I'm not sure how. I wasn't even that busy but the month is nearly over. Anywho.

Hmm, the layout has changed since I last posted. Hopefully everything transferes correctly. A partial sentence from like ten chapters ago appeared at the begining of this which was just weird. Ah well, I'm sure you're not interested since it's so long since anything has been up. Sorry, but I can't say when the next part will be. It might be another two months or two weeks, or even (highly unlikely) two days.

On with the show!

* * *

Zack frowned at the whole door leading to floor sixty-nine. A whole, fully standing door meant that Sephiroth hadn't come this way. Glancing back at the heavy lab doors that stood across the floor from him, Zack stretched the back of his head. There was a service door within the lab and Seph could have taken it but… why? Yeah he had to check for Cloud in the lab but taking the service elevator didn't make sense since it really only led to storage.

So, unless the former General was planning on cutting through a half dozen walls to get back to the staircase, the man was still in the lab.

Then there were the flashing red lights above the closed doors that did little to ease his mind.

"Crap."

Cid and Cait Sith looked at him.

"Problems?" Cid asked, pulling out a cigarette from a back pocket and lighting it.

"Is it really the best teme for tha'?" Cait Sith huffed.

"Hey it looks like we're gonna be here for awhile while hedgehog figures out how to open a door." The pilot took a deep, grateful puff.

Zack rolled his eyes and turned toward the duo. "Opening the door isn't the problem." He said, patting his sword lovingly. "It's the fact that it isn't open to begin with."

Cid and Cait Sith exchanged looks, understanding dawning. Zack turned back to facing the locked door, pondering his options. His mission was to get to the President and hold him as hostage; Seph's was to get Cloud. But Seph hadn't found Cloud and, from all the evidence he'd seen so far, was probably locked within Hojo's lab. Not a pleasant thing on the best of days.

"Cait Sith, get your twin on the line. Seph and I need to talk."

The cat-like robot went still for a second before frowning. "Ah canna not."

Zack looked down at him. "What?"

"Ah canna not. Ah canna not connect wit' the other Cait Sith."

"Well, why the hell not?" Cid barked. Zack ignored the two as he stared back at the double doors.

"Are you being blocked?" He asked.

"Nye."

Shit. "Alright, slight detour. We're gonna–"

Radio static filled the air, interrupting him.

"_-air. I believe the Turks are on to me. I'm shutting down all the Cait Sith's." _The new voice sounded tense.

"Wait. What the? Reeve?" Zack blinked down at the disembodied voice emitting from the cat.

"Whatcha mean you're shuttin' down Cait Sith?" Cid questioned.

"_It's too big of a risk to keep them running. It's imperative that you get to the President. I'm sorry I can not be of more help. Good luck." _

"Hey! Wait!" Zack called but it was too late as the robot shuddered once than slumped forward completely still. The light from his yellow eyes faded to black.

"Well shit." Cid swore. Zack heartily agreed with him.

Sephiroth had filled Zack in on the general details of why Reeve was helping them and he understood the huge risk the man was taking. If the Turks were on to him the best they could hope for, and fortunately the most likely, was for the secret enforcers to arrest the man and take him in for questioning. Zack really hoped they wouldn't shot him on sight. He couldn't see the businessman putting up any kind of resistance that would warrant that kind of reaction from the Turks. But, just to even out the playing field, they should probably get a hostage of their own.

"Alright, scratch the detour. If Seph can't get his way out I doubt there's much we can do to help him." Zack didn't like leaving friends behind but in the long run going with the original mission would work out better. At least he hoped so. "We'll just keep going up and finish this messed up mission."

"If ya say so." Cid replied. He took one last long drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and grinding the butt into the tile floor with the toe of his boot. He hefted his spear to rest on his shoulder. "When we're done with this loud of shit, ya owe me a beer and a pack of cigarettes."

Zack smirked. "Don't ya think you should cut back a little? We still have a couple flights to run up. Plus, we might have to make a hasty retreat downwards if this all goes to hell." He swung Buster out and punctured it into the middle of the door. With a twist of his wrist and a flexing of muscle he wrenched the metal off the hinges before throwing the warped metal sheet down the hall.

"The hell! Watch where ya swinging that meat clever." Cid shouted as he ducked under the flying door. "And wouldn't it have been easier to just smash the doorknob, ya loon?"

"Hey, don't you start calling me that too." They started up the stairwell.

"What? I think it suits ya." Cid replied with a grin. "And I'm taking the elevator down even if the place is on bloody fire. That's what they're there for after all. I'm surrounded by fuckin' health nuts I tell ya."

Zack chuckled as they rounded the bend.

-- -- --

Standing at his desk, Reeve hastily typed away at his keyboard, successfully shutting down all the Cait Sith's, though he was concerned about the lack of signal from the one that was with the General. He very much hoped that it was being blocked somehow by the unusual security in the science labs and did not mean that the robot had been destroyed. Whatever had happened, did not sit well with him. He did not like being blind to other's movements.

His robots dealt with he moved to backing-up and erasing his own hard drive. It would be best if the Turks didn't know how long he had been spying within the company. That would only lead to questions – and possible betrayals of the few friends he did have in the building – he'd rather not answer.

Remarkably he finished before his door was pushed open and two Turks, Tseng he recognized and the newest member a female who he couldn't remember her name, stepped through, guns out and trained on him. Reeve remained standing, raising his hands beside his head. His tasks complete, he'd go calmly with them now and hope it would earn him points for the near future. He was no fighter, knew he stood no chance against even one highly trained Turk, nor did he ever wish to be.

"All clear." Tseng spoke into the hallway.

Whatever brownie points Reeve earned must have gone into not being shot at first sight since the person that next entered sent the belief that he would be escorted to a cell to wait out his sentencing straight out the window. Clean cut and dashing in his white suit, Vice-President Rufus stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. With the two Turks flanking him still armed and ready, the young man took a moment to study Reeve and his office. Reeve held what little ground he still had and remained composed, or at least as much one can with one's hands in the air. Inspection done Rufus fixed Reeve with a small, cool smile and said,

"I do believe you've overstepped your bounds, Mr. Tuesti."

-- -- --

Zack finished cutting through the door hinges then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Just get on with it." Cid gripped as he leaned against his spear, a cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"Hold your chocobo's, gramps. Don't you know it's always important to make a memorable entrance?"

"Who ya callin' gramps, ya loony hedgehog."

"Sticks and stones."

Cid stomped his spear on the floor. "I'll give ya a stick."

They had finally arrived at their destination, the President's office. Zack was worried about the lack of Turks or even guards anywhere on the level. He was beginning to doubt the fat man was still on the floor. He'd check out the office anyway. Best to cross off the room and maybe they'd luck out and find where the leader of Shinra had hidden his fat ass.

With a high, side kick, the former First Class knocked the steel door off its supports and halfway across the room.

"Did ya even try the door handle?" Cid asked as he followed Zack into the spacious room. His long spear was resting on his shoulder but Zack knew from experience that the man could be ready to fight in a seconds notice. He had his own weapon out and ready for any surprises.

"What's the fun in that?" Zack replied back, eyes scanning for any signs of life in the large room. He quickly found some though it wasn't the President or even Rufus. Sitting behind the outsized wood desk on the far side of the room was Hojo. Elbows on the surface and hands clasped under his chin, he flashed them a look of irritation.

"Hmph." The scientist snorted, drawing Cid's attention as well. "How does he expect me to work under these conditions? Really, it's simply intolerable."

Zack bristled. "Where's Cloud." He demanded, swinging Buster around to face the balding man. Hojo hmphed again.

"Is that why you're here? Your logic is truly lacking if you expected to find any of my works here. But," He continued when Zack glowered. "Your search is not completely in vain. Specimen C." He called the last part and a door off to the side of the desk opened. Out stepped Cloud still clothed in black with his black tinted blade strapped to his back. Zack grinned.

"Spike!" He cried as he started toward the blond. Cid muttered 'Damn Strife' as he followed.

But Cloud made no response and Zack slowed to a halt a few feet from the silent man. "Spike? Cloud? Hey, c'mon, Let's get out of here." Cloud continued to stare into space. "Cloud?" Zack tried once more giving a shoulder a gentle shake, disturbed by the green tint in the normally blue eyes.

"What the hell happened to him?" Cid asked, chewing hard on his cigarette.

Zack spun on his heel, blade pointed straight at the still seated scientist. "What do you do to him!?"

"Only what you so ignorantly call 'he' was produced to do. _It_ is no more than a working experiment that has taken years to mature. But, why do I need to explain any of this to you. You wouldn't understand the finer points. And since it seems that Sephiroth it late in arriving I will have to make do with inferior equipment. Specimen C," He directed at Cloud. "Kill them."

Zack blinked at Hojo, not comprehending what the man had just ordered. Cloud would never… A whisper of scrapping steel and First Class instincts had Zack spinning and blocking the strike aimed for his head. He stared at the expressionless face on the other side of their crossed blades, his mind buzzing with why Cloud would ever attack him. Or, at the very least, listen to Hojo.

"Cloud!" He called, trying to break through to the blond. "Snap out of it. C'mon, you know you don't want to do this."

Clearly Zack thought wrong since the blond attacked again swinging his blade at the Soldier's legs. Zack easily blocked then danced back a few steps. Cid charged into the opening. With his spear point he tried to disarm the aggressive blond but was unsuccessful as Cloud, with a twirl of his sword caught the spear pole in a lock before ripping it out of the pilot's hands. He then high kicked Cid in the chest sending the older blond flying through the air to crash into a far wall. Cid slumped to the ground clearly out for the count.

Cloud turned his blank now mostly-green eyes back to Zack. Zack tightened his grip, readying himself for a tough fight against an opponent he didn't want to harm but whom had ever intention of kill him.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first date, Spike." Zack muttered. Of course Cloud made no response other than to strike again.

* * *

There, happy? Cloud finally showed up. (Don't mind me snickering in the corner about his condition though.) You know, I realized I get more reviews when I don't post as much. There may be somthing to this. Hmm...


	37. Chapter 37

So, no I'm not dead yet. And will yes there have been various distractions like moving, the coming baby, job, and two broken computers, the biggest obstacle (and one I'm probably never going to get rid of) is procrastination. Like this should have been finished and posted over a month ago kind of procrastination. Also, it's probably not what most of you were wishing for, but it's plot (though small) and needs to be said.

That said if I were doing titles for chapters this one would have been named 'Meanwhile'. Fairly self evident. So…

_Meanwhile._

* * *

Tifa gently put the delicate white porcelain teacup on the matching saucer plate as she nodded in agreement with Mrs. Hansen's most recent statement about the lacking education system in the Slums. Soft instrumental music drifted through the well cared for house as sun lamps shined down on a window lined with green plants. Tifa had been impressed with the show of greenery having only Aeris' work to compare with. A few lights were even directed at the table they were sitting at giving the impression of a lazy, summer afternoon perfect for two women to sit around and chat about nothing. Well, sort of nothing.

It was a familiar conversation with the elder lady and one that the fist fighter had heard several times today from other well-meaning but gossip-thirsty blue-haired women. Each had welcomed Tifa into their homes, offering up their hosting skills for any new tidbits on any manner of subject.

Barret and she had been charged with spreading the word of Shinra's recent actions and the return of Sephiroth throughout the Slums and, with a healthy dose of luck, to the rest of the floating city. Both Avalanche members had been baffled on how two lone people were going to inform an entire city in only a few hours but as everyone else had exited the bar, a grin and snort issued from Barret. He told his plan to Tifa quickly before disappearing out the door, leaving Tifa to wonder if she should follow and help or come up with her own way. As she entered the street in front of Barret's bar, she greeted old Mrs. Maxton from across the street and she suddenly knew what she could do.

And so, here she was drinking tea with Mrs. Hansen, widow of thirteen years, and one of the biggest rumor-mongers in the entirety of the Slums. What was once two people spreading the word was know easily six, each with their own channel of circulating whatever they thought worth circulating; which was usually everything. The golden morsel Tifa was presenting them all was something none of them could resist and once told, she was usually ushered out of their homes, each eager to be the first to tell her neighbor, friends, rivals, or whatnot.

The only problem with the whole plan was that Tifa had to sit through idle chitchat, offerings of treats and drinks, and whatever else her current hostess thought was socially proper before she could tell them about the power company and it's missing General. It was simply how it was done and if her information was told in any other way it could actually hurt her efforts, the older women being mistrustful of something coming out so 'crass'.

Of course, the gossiping worked both ways. At her last stop she had been told that Mrs. Hansen was the mother of one of the local TV news reporters, one who often listened to his aging mother for any exclusives. Tifa hid a smile behind her teacup as she nodded once again.

-- -- --

Yuffie could now say without a doubt that she hated running. Where exactly it was on her 'Hate' list had yet to be determined but it had surpassed boiled eggs and quickly overtaking long division. All in all it was quite a feat since she always liked running; moving with the wind, seeing if she could outrun a leaf or rolling bramble. But right now… Gah! Her lungs were going explode into a million pieces! Or combust into red-hot flames, she wasn't sure.

To make things worse, because by Leviathan it could always get worse, her two traveling companions didn't seem to be any worse-for-wear; though Nanaki did seem to _finally_ start showing signs of slowing. Vincent on the other hand looked just as crisp and refreshed as morning dew. Or something else that was all nice and shiny. Yuffie didn't have much oxygen left to come up with better comparisons.

Tifa's boyfriend was just really weird. There, that should cover him.

The trio, as 'ordered' by the Silver Demon himself – who did he think he was anyway, ordering her around like that? – was making their way toward her father's marching army. Once there it was her job to talk sense to her dad – what sense? – about holding off the invading army and all that depressing war type stuff. She was still debating that part. She did want the war to end but for Wutai to win, or at the very least, keep their independence.

Something red and black materialized in front of her and with a dignified yelp only a princess could pull off, the greatest ninja ever fell on her ass.

"What's… the big… idea?!" Yuffie exclaimed between pants. Vincent, unfazed, stared down at her for a long moment as she glared back up at him. After a few deep breathes, she scrambled to her feet with hands on her hips still glaring.

"It's taking too long." The gunman stated evenly.

"Well, sor-ree! I'm going as fast as I can but I only have two legs and no little demons making me uber." Vincent stared calmly back at her. Yuffie huffed. "So what's the plan, O-capped one? Gonna grow your wings and fly us outta here?"

Again Vincent merely stared at her. Then with a swift move he scooped the startled princess into his arms and once more started running. With the same calm he always showed he steadily ignored the flailing, yelling girl and quickly caught up with Nanaki.

As she struggled, Yuffie silently promised to get revenge on the straight face, unmoving, demon vessel. Just as soon as her lungs stopped burning.

-- -- --

"Another round on Barret!"

"Wha?! The hell I ain't! Hey, ya listenin' to me ya punks?"

The men around Barret laughed at the big man's outburst over the jest, a few clapping him on the back. Barret scowled at them before taking a big gulp of his beer. Setting the mug down, he swept his gaze around the bar, taking in the rowdy atmosphere. He felt a little bad for leaving Tifa behind but when he turned to tell her to hurry up after leaving his bar, she was already talking to old Mrs. Jori. He had shrugged it off, knowing she was smart girl and could take care of herself and didn't need him hovering over her all the time.

His plan was easy enough; travel to the various bars scattered in the Slums telling his tale about Shinra and the General. Drunks were always good listeners and even if most didn't remember what was said the next morning, they could be counted on spreading any and all news they thought was of interest, even if just to draw attention to themselves. Plus anything bad about Shinra was always greeted with eager grins and hardy cheers for more.

As a barkeep himself, Barret knew rumors were tricky things. Yeah they spread like wildfire and all that shit but only the good ones, true or not, stuck around for more than a day or two. And Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass had made it clear that he wanted this info spreading and staying in Migar for a week at least. Barret didn't get the point of that since they were planning on getting Strife out _today_ but he wasn't going to argue the point. Plus he was getting free beer for telling his tale.

"Hey! Shu'd up y'all!"

Barret, plus a majority of the bar, turned toward the fellow who had just yelled, hoping for a fight or such but instead saw the man turning to face the television screen where a newscast was showing. He turned it up a notch and the reporter's voice filled the smoky room.

" –_ough Shinra has declined to comment on the alleged withdrawal to Junon, several garrisons stationed around the Slums have been evacuated. Official reports say the units are necessary in the coming battle against Wutai but no further actions have been taken to fortify the city." _

"_The reports of General Sephiroth presence in the city since his long absence have filtered in but have yet to be confirmed. Word has also spread of his disapproval of the alleged withdrawal from Midgar but again nothing has been confirmed." _

"_As of right now, Wutai is still three days from the city edge. Let us remind our viewers not to panic and that there is still plenty of time to mount a counteroffensive…" _

Barret turned away from the screen with a scowl on his face, his beer lifting briefly for a sip.

"Heya, Barret, isn't that guy talking about what you just said?" One of his tablemates asked as he eyed the flickering TV.

Another man spoke up. "Ha, I bet Barret just heard it on the news earlier and came 'ere to tell everyone to take all the credit."

Barret frowned at both of them, gearing up to defend his word before he stopped, his mouth slightly gaping. Instead he took another sip and answered, "Who says I didn't tell that guy about Shinra in the first place?"

Several sets of eyes stared at him in shock and disbelief for a total of two seconds before they all broke out laughing.

"Hey, hey!" Barret glared at the others. "Wha's the big idea?!"

One man managed to answer over his crackling. "Don't take it the wrong, man, but really? You coming up with a story like that, real or not, and gettin' it on TV? It's just too much." He continued to laugh.

Roughly ten minutes later Barret, along with five others, were shown the door by four guys that were only matched in size by Barret. The gun man glared at the bouncers but continued down the street without another backwards glance or insult. As a bartender himself, he understood the punishment for his actions, even if he only threw one punch. On the bright side, he hadn't paid for a single beer tonight.

Turning a corner he stepped onto a familiar street intend on visiting Marlene again. If the news reporters knew about Shinra's lie, then his job was done. Glaring threateningly at a potential pickpocket, Barret continued on, humming softly to himself.

* * *

So there. Can't say when the next one will be up since I haven't even started it yet and only have a vague idea on what's going to happen. Should be a fight, a rather big and important one but that could change depending on if Seph and Zack don't cooperate. And that's the hint you're going to get. Sorry (not really :D)

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

I live!

But with little sleep. So, for those of you that took notice, I said I was pregnant awhile back. Well that has passed and now I'm onto the next stage: motherhood. And as all children do, my little stinky, silly bundle of joy takes up much of my time (and sleep). So writing has been slow. Like maybe a sentence or two a day slow. If that much. It's a good thing this thing is winding down. That's right people, almost done. Sad I know but this began how long ago? And really had hoped it would be done sooner but ah well. Tis life. Oh, and half of this was done with a baby in one arm so forgive any mistakes/bad writing, that type of thing.

So, without further ado, on with the show.

* * *

"To your left. About three feet."

With a causal swing, Sephiroth swept Masamune out and down, easily cutting through the monster. He heard a scrap of claws from the front and with a graceful flick of his wrist slashed back to the right. With both slices the straggled death-throws of whatever dying beast he just killed sounded in the pitch-black lab. He paused for a moment, listening for any other threats. Hearing none he glanced over his shoulder at Aeris.

The women's face was softly aglow in yellow from the Sense materia she was feeding mana into. She had switched the yellow orb in once they realized that he wasn't able to be aware of all the lab-created monsters that the Hojo-modified security had unleashed; a series of long slashes on his right arm evident of that. Between the glowing materia and his heightened senses though they were able to pick out the remaining monsters with little difficulty. And while Aeris was made an easy target by the shining orb, Sephiroth found no difficulty in guarding the other. In fact, it made it easier to take down the beasts when they were all aiming for the brunette.

The coast momentary clear, they moved forward relying on Sephiroth's memory of the lab's layout. After a few more halts as they fought off more mobs, Aeris still using only defensive or healing magic, they finally reached the heavy lab doors.

"Ice 3." Sephiroth commanded and the light blue materia on his forearm lit up. Less then a second later, large icicles sprouted around the metal doors, covering the surface in glittering blue cold. Waiting a few moments for the doors to freeze all the way through, making the hard metal brittle, Sephiroth swung his sword at them breaking them just as he had done with the entrance doors. Light, both from the halls and the flashing red alarms, streamed into the dark lab, illuminating their path out.

"Go out first." Sephiroth ordered Aeris. "I'll seal this to keep the creatures inside." The woman nodded in understanding and slipped past the General. Sephiroth stepped through the threshold before spinning on heel to face the void-like, ice and metal edged opening. Raising his left hand, and drawing forth his magic once again, he cast another Ice 3. A blue crystal wall formed, trapping the monsters safely on the other side of the hazy transparent wall. At least long enough for them to finish their mission.

"Let's go." He said as he headed toward the stairwell, Aeris besides him. They quickly reached the upwards stairs, only giving Zack's handy work a passing glance. Sephiroth would recognize the foot-wide sword puncture in the torn away door anywhere.

No longer having any means of communication with his former Commander, Sephiroth quickened their pace to a fast trot. As least for him it was. For Aeris it was more of a fast run but she didn't complain. Sephiroth silently approved.

They reached the final floor within minutes and once again saw Zack's MO for opening doors. He'd have to talk to the man about his apparent door-hating tendencies. The two stepped into the President's office. A quick scan revealed only two occupants, neither of whom Sephiroth was looking for.

"Cid!" Aeris cried as she took off toward the downed man. Sephiroth spared Highwind only a glance. He appeared only unconscious and Aeris was already readying a Cure. The pilot would be fine. Sephiroth had another goal in mind.

His long stride brought him quickly across the room to the broken window and the white coat wearing man standing in front of it.

"Hojo." Sephiroth growled. The man, who had been staring out into the open air, turned to face him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ah. It is about time you have arrived, Sephiroth. I expect you to be more punctual next time. You will also be suitably disciplined over your little 'vacation'."

"Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth demanded, hard pressed to not decapitate the man. Or perhaps he should just take an arm. The man would still be able to talk with only one arm left.

"Hm? Oh, the specimen? It is performing a test run. I do believe it will perform especially well considering it's earlier meager results. Quite remarkable really. Too bad there are no duplicates. Though perhaps… Hm, yes, that may work. I will have to test some cell samples when it returns. It should be finished soon." The scientist had turned to stare out the window once again, clearly lost in thought. Sephiroth's patience finally snapped and grabbing the man by the back of his long coat, leapt out the window. He had a very good idea where Cloud, along with Zack, were.

"Put me down." Hojo demanded as Sephiroth landed on the ledge that lined the Shinra building.

"Should I?" Sephiroth remarked coolly as he held the man over empty space. They were over fifty stories up and a strong updraft pulled Hojo's lab coat over his head. The older man glared at him but remained silent. Sephiroth pulled him back in and with another leap, landed close to the president's private balcony and helicopter landing pad. He could now hear the distinctive sounds of metal clanging against metal.

Rounding on the landing pad proper he easily spotted Zack and Cloud dancing across the open space, Cloud aggressively attacking the raven haired man. Zack was effortlessly dodging and blocking but making no attempt to fight back.

Sephiroth frowned. "Why is Cloud attacking Zack?"

"Were you not listening? 'Cloud' as you call it, is performing a test." Hojo huffed, still dangling in mid-air. Sephiroth gave him a cold look.

"Professor, my brother is not an 'it' and is no longer your experiment. In fact, he and I are no longer any of your concern so I suggest you keep any further comments to yourself."

The older man glared back. "You belong to me more than you know. If it weren't for my genius and expertise you would not even be alive today. You are my greatest work and I will not have you be corrupted by that cretin or a rouge experiment."

"I warned you once already, Hojo. It will not happen again." With that Sephiroth ignored the man but kept him in hand and strode toward the fighting duo.

He watched as Zack continued to dance and dive around from the lunging Cloud. The blonde was moving stiffly, almost mechanical, the moves far from the flowing grace Zack was displaying. Sephiroth frowned but refrained from questioning Hojo any further. He'd get no answers and any he did get would not be to his liking and resort to him doing something he might regret later. More than likely he'd need the professor alive at a later date. He couldn't think of why at the moment but he didn't like wasting anything until he was sure he had no further use for it. Until Cloud was safe and deemed healthy, the professor lived.

Not that he was going to tell the little man that.

Ignoring the fuming man dangling in his fist as much as possible, Sephiroth marched toward the moving fray. He had yet to sheave Masamune and so the silver blade swayed lazily in the air at his side. With a finally long step, he inserted his sword between the two flashing blades, effectively pausing the fight.

"Hey, Seph. How's it goin'?" Zack said with only a lit pant, stopped but ready to continue from any sign of aggression on Cloud's part. Cloud was quiet and still, black sword posed in a strike but motionless.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said in a diamond hard tone, one that he had rarely ever used with his brother. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I think you're gonna have to talk louder than that, Seph. Spike's really not home right now." Zack answered for the blond as he took a step back. Cloud paused for only a moment before pushing Masamune down and away to follow after the raven.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth called after his brother but the blond paid no heed to his call. Zack continued to dodge away from the swinging sword. Growling he turned toward Hojo. "Order him to stop."

Hojo huffed. He crossed his arms but then reconsidered when it became too cumbersome since his toes were just scraping against the cement roof. "Want incentive do I have?"

Sephiroth held up his blade to the man's neck. "This."

Hojo scoffed. "You will not. You need me. For your 'brother'." He waved a hand dismissively at the dueling duo. "This experiment is still transpiring. When it has concluded I will order the specimen to halt. Now, put me down." The last was said as a demand and so Sephiroth ignored it. Not that he would have complied if the scientist had asked nicely.

Gritting his teeth, the former General stalked after the two, wishing suddenly that Aeris was here. She at least would be able to stop Cloud without harming him.

Once again using Masamune, he intercepted the two fighters only this time, with a quick shove toward Cloud, stepped between them and faced his brother. "Cloud," He commanded, "Stop this now." He easily blocked the attacks as the blond continued to assault Zack.

"C'mon Spike," Zack attempted, "This is your famed big brother. You really don't want to fight him too, do ya?" But his words still didn't reach the blond as he danced back behind Sephiroth while Cloud kept pushing at them.

Feed up with being encumbered with the professor in his hand, Sephiroth clutched the man against his chest, his arm held under the man's chin. Hojo gripped at the restraining arm but couldn't move the steel-like limb. Sephiroth once again brought up Masamune but in a lightning quick move, Cloud zipped under his guard and plunged his black tainted sword through Hojo's chest and straight into Sephiroth. Zack cried out from in surprise and alarm. Hojo spat up blood before he started to choke on it. Sephiroth staggered to the ground, face morphed in shock that his brother actually hit him.

Had hurt him.

Mako green eyes blinked.

* * *

Remember all, reviewing is nice and makes the authoress happy.


	39. Chapter 39

Here you go people, a nice long post. And it fills in some timeline gaps. Hope it makes sense.

As always, on with the show.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out; the sun shining through the high white clouds, the mountain breeze drifting down from the far slopes and keeping the day cool, clean and bug free. Cloud was glad to be out of the house, his parent's insistence that he use the day wisely echoing through his head. Planning fully on obeying them he run all the way down to the stream, a small painted wooden boat tucked securely under his arm.

He knew where the other kids liked to play and easily skirted around that particular path. He wasn't sure why they didn't like him and it did hurt sometime when he had to play all by himself but not right now. Right now the world was calm and quiet and a certain sky covered section of a brook was calling his name.

He had been playing in the icy water for some time, his hands numb, shirt sleeves soaked but he didn't care, when a rustle of grass and that familiar something alerted him to his approaching brother.

Striding through the short mountain grass in his usual jeans, black shirt and dark leather jacket, Sephiroth frowned disapprovingly down at him. Cloud ignored the look and continued to play, making small engine noises as he moved the boat around the running water and protruding rocks.

"You're going to catch a cold. Again," his brother said disapprovingly. Cloud shrugged, still not looking up at the towering boy. "You're getting your shirt soaked. Mom wouldn't be pleased."

"She told me to go and play," Cloud counter, knowing that with the backing of their parents he had won that argument. He grinned up at Sephiroth, happy to have beaten his older brother at something. The other scoffed. He moved to step over the brook, his long legs now just reaching from bank to bank.

"Stop!" Cloud shouted, slightly panicked. The older boy paused, his foot still in mid-air.

"What?"

"You can't cross. It's a river. You can't just walk across it, you'll drown."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Cloud, it's not a river. It's a stream. A rather small one at that."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, the toy boat still in hand causing the side of his shirt to soak up the mountain water and chill his skin. "It's a river."

"Stream."

"River."

"Cloud."

"_Roth_."

The older boy scowled at the nickname and Cloud snickered.

"How did you cross than?"

Cloud held up his toy. "I took the boat," he stated. His brother could be so clueless sometimes. When the other didn't speak for a minute, Cloud went back to his boat, puttering noises and water. He glanced up when Sephiroth sat down across from him, pulling branches and grass into a pile next to him.

"Whacha doin'?"

"You'll see."

Cloud watched his brother for a few seconds more, not understanding what he was doing but confident that Sephiroth would tell him in time. He returned to his play. Long minutes passed in which his boat had narrowly missed sinking at least five times and had sunk at least seven, all of them dramatic with splashing water, a few rocks and all the sound effects he could muster with his lips.

He stopped in the eighth sinking of the wooden vessel – this time upside down and spinning in circles – when a long, wood and grass _something_ plopped down across the stream, spanning the whole width. Cloud blinked up at a smug Sephiroth.

"What's that?"

"A bridge of course."

Cloud frowned as he examined the wooden thing more closely. Long, thin tree branches were held together by woven grass. It was about as wide as his hand and he compared his brother's work to his boat, checking sizes.

"Okay."

"So I can cross now?" Cloud nodded. "Good. No stupid not-river could ever stop me."

_**Sssssszzz…**_

The woman with brown hair was back. Pleased that he remembered what the color was he missed her sitting on the bed until a smooth hand caressed his forehead. Sluggishly, green still acting as a gut wrenching border around all he saw, he blinked up at her. She smiled.

"You're getting better. That's good." Her voice was sweet and cheerful and soothing. A very nice change over the other voices he heard.

He blinked again then let his tired eyes un-focus. Was he getting better? Maybe he was. The other voices were dimmer now while the voices that Brown Hair and Black Hair and Red Eyes spoke with were getting clearer.

"Dinner time," Brown Hair chimed sweetly.

A hand stroked his cheek before sliding under his head and lifting. He knew this routine. He let his lips part as smooth metal touched them and warm liquid trickled down his tongue and throat. It tasted like greens and meat this time. He smacked his lips. It was good.

Brown Hair giggled. "I see you like it. Tifa will be glad to know." Name-words he wasn't so good with but he pretty sure she was talking about Black Hair. At least he hoped so. He didn't think the big man who hurt to listen to could make anything this good. Or did she mean Red Eyes?

The metal was back, warm from the liquid it held and he opened his mouth again. He must be getting better; it was becoming easier to move his distant body.

Once 'Dinner Time' was over, Brown Hair stayed with him, also part of the routine. She talked softly and stroked his hair and his eyes drifted closed, since it took all his energy to stay focused for so long. But that was okay since he was getting better. Brown Hair said so.

The faint voices drew closer as he slept but they were delicate and flowing and sang dim songs of times long past and that was okay too.

_**Ssss…-ud-d-d-d…**_

"Vincent."

"Yes?"

The red caped man turned toward him and Strife forced himself to not fidget with the large sword Yuffie had bought for him.

"How did you know to find me in…?" Crap, what was the town called again?

The gunman regarded him calmly. "Nibelheim. It's near Mt. Nibel."

Strife racked through his brain on the geography that Tifa had forced on him. "That's on the other continent, right?"

"Correct."

"So how…?" Strife trailed off not needing to repeat himself. The gunman turned to stare at the far wall. It wasn't rude, well it was, but it was how Vincent acted.

"I broke out of that lab myself some time ago."

"Oh. You didn't burn it down at the time?" Strife heard enough tales from Tifa and Yuffie on how Vincent operated when dealing with Hojo.

"No." Well obviously he didn't since he found Strife there.

"Can I ask why?" Strife asked cautiously. There simply was so much he didn't know and that included how far he could go with the red caped man.

"Certainly."

A minute passed before Strife demanded, "Well?" What might have been amusement flickered in Vincent's red eyes.

"I had neither the time nor health to do so. There was also the fact that Tifa was accompanying me.

"What?"

The other man glanced at Strife. "Tifa was the one who released me from my cell."

"What… why was Tifa there?"

"She grew up in the town. From what she told me, she had been exploring the old mansion above the lab. Anything else you will have to ask her."

Strife frowned in renewed confusion. Tifa was from Nibelheim? "So she helped you break out?" Strife muttered, more to clarify in his own muddled mind than to ask Vincent. He looked up at the taller man. "And she left with you?" Vincent nodded. Strife frowned in thought as he leaned back against the wall. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Strife!" Both men turned at the new voice, Strife inwardly dreading the meaning behind Yuffie's appearance. "C'mon, Strife!" The girl called as she entered the room. "It's time for your Ninja Lessons. And you can't be late or your sensei will whip your sorry butt."

Strife rolled his eyes. Amusement flickered once again in Vincent's and he sent the taller man a glare.

"Maybe it'd be better if I just learned how to shoot," Strife grumbled.

"You can't do that!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Swords are so much cooler looking. Plus I'm thinking you should dress like a ninja, ya know all in black? That'd be really kick-ass. I'll put it together for you. Now, c'mon, we don't have a lot of time. Aeris wanted you in an hour for something or other. Daylights a-wastin' buddy."

"Summons help me," Strife bemoaned as he followed the young ninja out.

_**Clo-o-o-…**_

The ground was hard and it hurt when he fell on it. Which didn't seem right somehow. Or was that how it was meant to be? He was so used to everything shifting and changing and fading away that now that there was something actually, literally, solid it felt abnormal.

A loud bang sounded from his right and something screamed in pain and death. He winced as the sound bounced around his head like a bag of loose broken, glass marbles.

The ground underneath trembled for a moment as something hit it and he wondered if he could follow the screaming voice down, down, down into the cold earth where the other voices were. He thought it would be very peaceful there.

Before he could trace the path down something dug under his chest and lifted him up. The world spun and shifted and changed but it settled back down again and he found he was staring at things. What those things were he couldn't name but he was sure he had known them at one time. Maybe he could ask them; surely they knew what they were called.

Though, maybe that wouldn't work since they would more than likely ask for what he was called in turn and he couldn't tell them that.

Something fluttered in front of him. It wasn't part of the things in front of him what with their tallness and rounded width and soft pointed ovals on long thin things that fluttered and waved above his head. No, this was something else and though he didn't know the name of it there was something odd, different about it from everything else. Something that made it standout against all the shifting and changing and fading.

Or did it?

Maybe not since he was somewhere else now. There were no tall things with their twisting bottoms that dug into the ground, deep, deep down to where the voices were here. It was open but not. The air was still, the wind stopped by the flat, smooth things that enclosed him. A face moved in front of him, he knew what that was, and again something was different. It was the same as the fluttering something from earlier. What? What was it?

Another voice joined in with the others and he thought maybe it was from the face before him but he wasn't sure. It would be better if he didn't respond. Always had been before. The difference in the face disappeared than reappeared, like a flicker.

Flicker, glimmer, wink, blink… A blink? Blinking? What blinked? Something about the face. Was the face part of something else? Made up of something else? Something that could blink?

…Eyes?

He didn't know what eyes did but the name seemed to fit. So eyes blinked. Was that what was so different about them?

No, no, it wasn't that. When the eyes were blinking, were closed, the difference was gone, the same as everything else. So it wasn't the blinking but the eyes themselves.

He was so tired. Maybe he should blink his eyes… No that wasn't right. Close them? Was that…?

No, come on, he could do this, just keep pulling it together… all together like remaking a ball of yarn from cut threads. Yarn… yarn was soft wasn't it? Or was it itchy? Both? Neither?

Wait, wait, he'd been on… eyes… yes… he had been working on eyes. The eyes on the face that… Where'd the face go? Oh well, he didn't need to see it. Hopefully.

Something about the eyes… the shape? No. Something in them, a part of them…

The color?

Color?

What…? Color was… color was something… something not… not the shifting and changing and fading… but it was… only… color that wasn't… wasn't…

Green.

The concept was so simple yet utterly profound that he stopped to stare at the flatness that hovered high over his head keeping out the wind and air and light.

The eyes weren't green.

They were some other color. Not green. No green. No shifting and changing and fading and…

Not green.

What was the color then? What? Eyes… fluttering… not green… bright and burning but not green…

Red. They were red.

…_**Clo-o-o…d-d-d-d…**_

He was in a new room. It was a nice change. He had been in that other room for too long, he was giving name-words to the cracks in the ceiling.

Black Hair had helped him out, guiding him to this room and onto a new and different set of cushions. These cushions were smaller than the other he had been on, lacking blankets, and with padded brackets on the back and sides. He was laying on his side on the different softness, his head resting on Black Hair's lap, curled under a single blanket.

Brown Hair was in the room too, along with another brown haired woman, only this one was half the size of first Brown Hair. She had stared and pointed to him when he first entered, speaking words that he had missed since he had been focusing on keeping his feet from tripping over the hard floor – he wondered if the floor got cold too since it had a small, round blanket lying in the center. Big Brown Hair had shushed Little Brown Hair.

Both brown haired women were on another cushioned thing like his, the bigger one speaking to the little one. He had focused on the words at first but there were too many of the name-words he still didn't know and instead let the words flow over and around him just as he let Black Hair comb her fingers through his hair. At some point Red Eyes appeared, leaning against the smooth flat thing – a wall? – watching them. He craned his neck to blink at the man. Above him Black Hair giggled.

"You're right, Aeris. He is getting better. Vincent, you can come closer. He's trying to get a better look at you." Fingers continued to sooth his hair.

Red Eyes blinked at him. Pushing off the wall – he was sure that's what it was called – Red Eyes strode then stood over him. He followed the man with his eyes, glad he could do so.

There was something about Red Eyes that was familiar… but other parts weren't… one part that he felt he should have known so well, on the tip of his green meshed brain, only it was lacking something very vital, something that made him so clearly _not _whatever he was meant to be… and he really didn't know what it was that was missing since he didn't even know what it was that was familiar in the first place.

Sometimes he was still very, very confused about everything.

…_**C'mon… snap ou… it…**_

"Don't slam the door!"

Cloud ignored his mother's warning and bounded down the porch stairs, the screen door falling shut with a bang behind him. Once his feet hit the dirt path, he was pumping his legs for all they were worth. Ahead of him a mud covered brown bus sat with its engine still rumbling in the town square. Beside the bus stood a few young men, duffle bags and other assorted luggage in piles as they picked through for their own gear.

"Sephiroth!"

A tall, silver haired youth turned at the excited shout. It was enough of a warning that he was able to drop the bag in hand and open his arms just as Cloud leapt into them. His brother gave a huffed grunt at the impact but still tightened the hug.

The older boy chuckled. "You've grown."

The two brothers held the hug for a moment more before Cloud was placed back on the ground. He nodded happily up at his older brother. "Uh-huh! Like four inches! If I keep it up I might be as tall as you!" Sephiroth chuckled again.

"Being tall is not all that it seems, Cloud. Low beams and ceilings are a great hazard one must always watch out for." He stooped to pick up his discarded bag. Cloud stepped forward to help, taking a small backpack, only to end up grunting at the deceptively heavy load. Sephiroth moved to take it from him but Cloud scowled at him. The older teen sighed.

"You just like – ugh – being the tallest in – uhn – in the family," Cloud huffed out as he dragged the bag to their house. Sephiroth hummed, a frown on his face as he watched Cloud struggle with the bag.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine… Ack!" One foot caught on a loose strap and Cloud tumbled over the bag. Pushing himself to sit he glared at the offending thing. "What do you have in there anyways?"

"Books."

"Books?"

"Yes. Books. For studying. Here." Sephiroth dropped one of the duffle bags he had hanging on his shoulder and switched it with the evil bag of books. Cloud, climbing to his feet, scowled at the ease his brother lifted the stupid bag.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Both brothers turned at the call, Cloud taking a small side-step behind the taller teen when he recognized the other teen as one of the older boys that had picked on him when he was younger. Cloud had been happy to see him and a few others boarding the Shinra recruitment bus last year. Sephiroth straightened.

"Yes?"

"Hey, you're coming to the big get-together in the town hall, right? The town's throwing us all a welcome home party. Everyone's gonna be there." He grinned. "Like, all the girls too."

"I will think about it."

The other teen frowned briefly before shrugging. "Alright. Well, hope to see you there. See ya, squirt." He said the last to Cloud as he waved goodbye to them both.

Cloud waited until the other was well out of hearing range before he asked, "Are you going to go?"

Sephiroth turned and looked down at him. "I said I'll think about it. Now, come. Will you be able to handle that?" He asking, meaning the duffle bag resting in the dirt. Cloud nodded and picked it up. It was lighter than the book bag but was more awkward. He used both arms and had to curve his back backwards as he trailed after a silent Sephiroth. His knees kept hitting the bag. Cloud stayed quiet, knowing that his brother wasn't upset with him but at the other teen. Cloud didn't question why.

Upon reaching their front door, Cloud saw their mother waiting on the stairs, a smile on her lined face.

"Hello, mom," Sephiroth greeted.

The brunette's smile widened and drew her eldest son into a hug. "Welcome home, Sephiroth."

"_**Spike!"**_

He had been sick a lot when he was young, confined to his bed, coughing, vomiting or just plain feeling miserable. He missed a lot of school but it was okay since Sephiroth and his mom would help him with his studies. His brother would bring his books home after school and sit next to him, reading out loud Cloud's lessons or working on his own homework as Cloud would go through his. When Sephiroth was at school or helping their dad with chores, their mom would come in and sit next to him and do the same.

He'd been sick with Aeris, Tifa, and Vincent too though it wasn't in the same way. Luckily he had vomited the most while Vincent and him were on the run so the girls had been sparred that mess. He didn't have any lessons to learn though, or maybe that was wrong. He did have to relearn everything. He supposed the difference was there were no books and paper work this time.

He vaguely could recall being sick in the green. It wasn't pleasant. He didn't want to think about it.

"_**Cloud!"**_

Everything swirled around him, images, faces, voices, memories all of them. He was being swept away by the sheer volume of information, his hole-filled mind gasping with difficultly on what went where.

Brown Hair – Aeris – liked plants and was good at growing them.

Black Hair – Tifa – was a good cook and liked to come up with new recipes.

Red Eyes – Vincent – would sit quietly in the kitchen as Tifa cooked.

Sephiroth – his brother – was stern and hard but never had yelled at Cloud. Not even when Cloud had thrown up on his brother that one time.

Zack – a friend? – loved to talk and laugh and make others enjoy life like he did.

His mom – dead – loved to sew. She made many of their clothes when they were young.

His dad – also dead – was a woodsman and would craft little wooden toys and animals during the long winter months.

Yuffie taught him how to be quiet, Marlene (little brown hair) taught him how to listen, Cid how to stare down danger.

The memory of the fire that had destroyed his hometown and how he was the only one to escape up the cold mountain rocks, climbing as tears stained his cheeks and wishing Sephiroth was there. His brother would have been able to save them all.

He knew it was all there in his mind, somewhere. He grasped those few he knew with certainty, most of them revolving around his brother. Sephiroth reading to him at night, Sephiroth chasing after him as he giggled a stolen book in his small hands, the two of them sitting by the fireplace listening to their dad tell them stories, the one (and only) time he helped his mom cut Sephiroth's hair forcing the older boy to cut it to shoulder length to even it out. Everything came rushing in, churning as he held his ground, straining against the green and that Voice. They pushed and pulled until there was little room for anything else, sloshing around his mind as they slowly melded back in where they belonged.

But, though it was painful and very disorienting he took it all in. Because in the end it was better than the green and that Voice, in the end, as each piece clicked into place and added to the ones before it, the story that was his life finally, _finally_, came into focus.

In the end Cloud remembered who he was.

That Voice faded away in a raging scream. The green cracked and shattered.

* * *

The first bit with Sephiroth and Cloud is my favorite. I still go back and reread it. So, how was it?


	40. Chapter 40

This just wouldn't stop (I blame Zack and Reno. Really.) so I thought to stop where I did and post this up. Plus I was stuck on how to go after this. So, here ya go. Hope everyone enjoys.

On with the show.

* * *

"So, we have an understanding, Mr. Tuesti?"

Reeve looked across his desk at Rufus Shinra, briefly wondering how he had gotten into his situation. That thought was quickly followed by how he wasn't all surprised that this was happening. Rufus may appear as the spoiled son of the President of the most powerful company in the world but the blonde had been watching his ambitious father and taking notes. There were plenty of times in the monthly board meetings where Reeve had seen Rufus chafe under his father's actions and orders. The disagreements between the two had been increasing recently and now it seemed that Rufus had finally had enough.

The businessman nodded. Tseng and the Turk woman, who had been introduced as Elena, still stood at the door, keeping a close eye on him.

Reeve had been prepared to go to jail, been prepared to be executed, or even disappear in some hidden room to wait for a far-off day when he would be deemed needed once again. He had not, in any way, foreseen himself taking a hand in staging a coup.

"Good," Rufus said as he stood. He turned toward Turk leader. "Tseng?"

"Reno and Rude are apprehending him as we speak, sir."

"Excellent. Where is the former General?"

They waited as the Turk spoke to a microphone in his cuff, the receiver in his ear. "He, along with Fair, the blond and two others were last spotted entering the President's office."

"Hmm, Hojo was still there?"

"Yes sir."

Rufus looked thoughtful. "I see. Well, we had best go stop them from killing or otherwise harming the good professor. Regardless of his personal record the man is still a genius. Who were the other two?"

"We believe they are members of Avalanche."

"Really?" Rufus turned toward Reeve, a cold smirk on his face. "Mr. Tuesti, I think your immediate presence is required.

Reeve understood what he was being asked to do; he just hoped he wouldn't be attack before he could explain the entire situation.

--- -- ---

Cloud blinked.

His mind was a swirl with memories and it took a few moments for the scenery around him to register past all the images that kept trying to play before his eyes. When he did he had no idea where he was.

He was outside with a chilling wind blowing through his clothes and hair. The side of a light-lit building towered over him on the left while a metal railing circled around a helicopter landing pad.

He _really_ had no idea where he was.

Familiar voices drew his attention and he focused on three men before him. From his scattering of memories he realized he recognized all three. His brother was the easiest; he was his brother after all. The graceful face and silver haired dotted many of his memories. The black haired Zack was kneeling next to Sephiroth. They had spent only a little time together but the man was hard to forget. At least in relation to everything else he had forgotten.

The third man, a glasses bearing, pony-tailed, greasy little man, was familiar but his name was slipping through his mental fingers. He did know he didn't like the man, almost feared the man. There was something about him, something that made Cloud want to runaway and hide. A disturbing feeling that started in his stomach and worked its way to his lungs and heart, causing them to squeeze and freeze and beat faster all at the same time.

Currently the man was gagging, red liquid seeping from the corners of his mouth.

Cloud blinked as he realized it was blood. Red wet blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin, staining his white lab coat. He coughed again and more blood spattered into the air. He was clearly dying.

Black-red liquid flickering from the spotlights caught his attention and Cloud looked down. His mind did another flip as he saw the large black sword held in his hands but didn't understand where it came from or why he was holding it. No, wait, he did know. Yuffie had given it to him but why was he holding it now?

There was blood dripping from it.

"Dammit Seph, this is why you're suppose to carry a Cure on ya."

Hands numb, Cloud looked back up to stare at the crouched Zack and Sephiroth who was lying on ground only a few feet from him. Sephiroth was also bleeding.

Why was…? Why was his brother bleeding? Because…? Had he…? Was it his fault? Was it Sephiroth's blood on the sword in his hand?

With a frightened cry, Cloud dropped the black tinted blade and stumbled back. His heel snagged on a crack and he fell backwards to the ground.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth's weakened voice called over to him as he struggled to a semi-sitting position, elbow supporting him.

"Spike?" Zack said, half standing from his crouch. He seemed torn on who to attend to, as he looked from Sephiroth to Cloud. Cloud stared wide-eyed at them. He looked at the dropped sword. Then back at Sephiroth.

"Cloud." Sephiroth called again, one pale hand reaching out to the blond. Cloud's eyes were pulled down to the torn and stained leather of his brother's jacket. The long wound was slowly dripping the vital red liquid. The air in Cloud's lungs was growing very heavy and the cold wind suddenly cut into his chest like a knife. He sucked in a deep breathe but it wasn't enough, the air simply wasn't enough and he sucked in another breath, fast and hard.

"Spike?" Zack said again. "Easy, Spike. Just breathe. In and out. Slow and easy. And all those other cheesy clichés." The warm smile Zack offered eased the pain in Cloud's chest some, but not enough. Not enough to counter the sight of a wounded Sephiroth.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered. How could he do that? Why? _When?!_ "I d-didn't, I – how…? I w-wouldn't… Roth?" His brother's nickname had a pleading, bewildered tone to it. Sephiroth always knew what was going on.

"Cloud, come here," Sephiroth urged gently, his hand still raised and beseeching. Cloud shook his head.

"I-I did… I hurt you! I c-can't… I-I…" It was getting to be too much; the memories both pleasant and painful. The ones he made and knew, and those made and he didn't know. The weasely man was in many of those memories that he didn't know, the pain filled ones. The ones lined with green.

And now, here, hurting in a way he had never seen, in a way Cloud never believed could happen, was his brother. A hurt caused by him. He couldn't go near Sephiroth. Could barely look at the older man in the face. _He_ had hurt _him_. What kind of brother was he? How could he be sure he wouldn't do it again?

"Cloud," Sephiroth repeated.

Cloud shook his head and, on his hands and feet, did a stumbling kind of crab-walk away. He didn't get very far as one hand slipped on gravel, wrenching his arm and causing him to fall flat on his back. The two watching men cried out in alarm. Zack jumped to his feet and was quickly by Cloud's side.

"Easy, Spike," Zack said as he crouched down next to him. "Easy," he said again when Cloud turned his wide eyes toward him. "I take it you remember me now?" Cloud blinked at him. "I'll take you not trying to cut my head off as a yes."

Cloud's eyes widen and his breathing picked back up to hyperventilating. Had he hurt Zack too?

"Shit. Sorry, wrong thing to say. I'm okay, alright. You didn't touch me. And Seph will be fine. I've seen him take more damage and walk away sword swinging. So no worries, 'kay?"

Cloud just kept staring at him, not comprehending. Zack watched him for a long moment before standing and offering Cloud his hand. "C'mon, Spike. Come here. Everything is going to be okay." He heaved Cloud to his feet when Cloud remained on the landing pad. Zack brought the stunned blond to his side; arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, and carefully walked him over to the two wounded men. Cloud let him despite his earlier protest; he was just too confused and Zack was surprisingly comforting. His nerves were still shot though and Cloud was shaking by the time they reached Sephiroth.

"Cloud." Sephiroth reached for his hand, gently taking Cloud's in his. Cloud let him, too stunned to do much of anything.

"I-I d-didn't… I didn't mean… I woo-wouldn't… I-I… Roth." His brother's nickname came out more as a pleading wail and Cloud fell to his knees. At the moment he was once again a young boy whose family and home had been taken away, desperate for any kind of familiar security.

"Hush." Sephiroth soothed as he gathered the trembling blond into his arms. "Zack is right, I'll be fine. It wasn't your fault. None of this is. Do you understand, Cloud? This is not your fault."

Cloud worked his hands up to his head and dug his fingers into this hair. "Make it stop, Roth. Please, make it stop."

The arms around him tightened. "Make what stop?"

Cloud just shook his head. The images, memories, were still coming and it quickly reaching a breaking point. The worst were the green tinted memories, filled with pain and fear and uncertainty. The man lying on the ground next to them coughed as he struggled to breath. Cloud glanced at him before burying his face into Sephiroth's jacket.

"He-he-he h-hurt me. I coo-couldn't stop him. C-couldn't… I didn't do anything, I swear, I d-didn't wa-wa-want it…" It was getting hard to breath again and not just because Sephiroth's arms were tightening as Cloud continued to talk. "It hurt," Cloud finally whimpered. A low growl came worked its way from Sephiroth's chest.

"He wouldn't hurt you again, Cloud. You will never have to see him again after tonight."

Cloud pulled his head up to look first at Sephiroth then at Zack. Finally his eyes rested on the still breathing but still bleeding man next to them. "Is he…?"

"Not yet," Sephiroth answered.

"But he can be," Zack quipped. "Can I do the honors, General? Pretty please with a Big Red Summon Materia on top? I'm sure I can find a nice shiny pike for his head. We can add streamers to it. Oo! And balloons! Everyone loves balloons."

"I can't let you have all the enjoyment, Zack." Sephiroth's voice was full of dark humor.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun, gentlemen, but I must insist that the professor came with us."

Three heads turned toward the new voice. Sephiroth pulled Cloud closer to him with one arm as Zack stood to his full height, stepping to stand in front of Sephiroth's feet, his sword twisting slightly in his hand. At the far end of the landing pad, at the door that led into the building, stood a young blond haired man in a white suit. He was surrounded by three men and a woman in dark suits, each of them armed with a gun, a few pointed at them. Cloud cringed as a different set of memories made themselves known at the sight of them. Did he know them too?

"Hey," Zack called, "Ice Bastard, I quit."

One of the suited men, the one with bright red hair, snorted in amusement.

"I think you're a little late with that announcement, Fair," said the blond.

"Yeah, I know, but I always wanted to say it. Plus I bet Reno that I'd call you that to your face. You owe me a hundred, Reno."

"Nah-uh," The red head spoke up. "The bet was you call him that to his face and keep your job. Seeing as you're unemployed, no dice, yo."

Zack shrugged. "Hey, it was worth trying."

"If you mind," interrupted the blond. "Perhaps we should continue this inside. It appears you may need medical assistance, Sephiroth."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Well then, how about your brother? He isn't injured is he?"

The arms around Cloud didn't tighten but he could feel the muscles harden. "You will stay away from him."

"You didn't answer my question. But I have no need of him so I'll leave him be. I do need the professor though. If you will let my men take him -"

"I'd like to see your Turks get close," stated Zack. Cloud blinked up at him when he realized that the man's eyes seemed to be glowing in the dim light.

"Hey, hey, we bagged ya, didn't we, yo?"

"Shut the hell up, Reno. That was in no way a fair fight."

"Ya got you're boxers in a twist, Fair? Never seen ya so worked up before, yo."

"I'm having a crappy week. I'd think you'd understand since you're a big cause of it."

"Excuses, excus-"

"Reno."

"Sir!"

The blond swept his gaze over the three before settling on Sephiroth. A moment passed as he thought, then, "Forgive me, I'm going about this the wrong way. Due to recent events, mainly the invasion of Wutai and my father's response, I have become concerned over my father's health. As such, as my duty as Vice President, I have relieved him of his post and taken over until such time that he is deemed fit to resume. With that in mind, I have gone over some of my father's recent actions and reversed a few decisions. One of those is the decree of dismissing you, Sephiroth, and your second from the military. Since there was little harm done between then and now, your actions against Shinra will be ignored. You're still a General, Sephiroth, and as such must fulfill those duties."

Cloud blinked in confusion from the shelter of his brother's arms. Sephiroth had been dismissed from SOLDIER? When had… A memory of Zack and him watching a news program exploded to the front…. Working an arm through Sephiroth's arms, Cloud rubbed his forehead as he panted. Getting his memories back was starting to feel like a curse.

"Bullshit," Zack swore softly at the suited blonde's statement. He then blinked. "Hey! That means I was workin' for Shinra when I called you an Ice Bastard. Reno, the bet's still on!"

"No way in hell, yo!"

"Reno!" That time it was the woman.

"What?! Stop yellin' at me, yo."

Sephiroth suddenly shifted under Cloud and the blond looked at his brother. Green cat-pupil eyes glanced down at him before a small shift told Cloud that Sephiroth was going to stand. Pulling his legs under him, Cloud rose at the same time as his brother. With an arm around Cloud's shoulders and Cloud hanging around Sephiroth's waist, who was really supporting who was up for question. Zack sent a frown back at them, but after looking at Sephiroth for a moment, turned back to the suited men, and woman, with a shrug.

"So," the white suited blond continued with only a mild glare at the redhead, "General, if you will accompany your brother and Second into the building, we deal with the professor."

"Hojo has grossly misused Shinra resources and endangered citizens," said Sephiroth. The man's tone was cool and neutral and even Cloud had a hard time detecting the anger underneath the words, covered by an iron will. Sephiroth and the blond shared a long challenging look before the other gave a small twitch of his tips.

"He will be dwelt with for his actions. Now, if you would step aside so we may tend to him. Or any charges you wish to bring against him will be lost."

"If we just let him 'expire'," Zack said, fingers making quotations in the air, "it'd save a lot of paperwork."

"General." The blond pressed.

There was a long moment, the kind that was tense with uncertainly and danger and seemed to stretch past time itself but was really only a second or so, before Sephiroth spoke again in that calm tone. "Commander, step down."

Zack's jaw dropped for a second before he clamped it tight with a snap. The leather on the raven's hilt squeaked sharply as he swung the sword to rest on his back. Taking two very precise, very rigged steps back, Zack stood next to Sephiroth and Cloud. Cloud gazed at the other, watching his clenched jaw and eyes swirl with emotion and wondered what Sephiroth had done to get the man's trust so fully.

The blond gave a small nod in thanks then waved his guards forward. Three crowded around the dying man while the one with small black dot on his forehead remained behind. The woman pulled out a small green orb, snapped it onto her arm brace then waved one hand over the unconscious professor. Green light swirled over him and the bleeding slowed. She stepped back to allow the redhead and bald man to move him onto a stretcher they had brought out. Lifting the professor up, the two did a slow jog toward the building, the stretcher between them. The blond gave a curt nod toward the standing trio before turning and following the stretcher into the building, his black haired bodyguard right behind him.

Cloud watched it all tucked safely under his brother's arm.


	41. Epilogue

Here it is, the end. I want to thank everyone who read this and double thanks to anyone who reviewed. Knowing people were reading and waiting for the next post kept me focused and writing on this instead of getting distracted by other things. This is the longest, finished, fic I've done and I'm happy that I actually got through it. It's been a long road; three apt and a baby but I'm done at last (free at last, free at last, thank God Almighty, free at last).

I've said before that there's a sequel. Hopefully in time there will be, just don't hold your breath. I want to work on some plotlines. Plus, there's the whole me figuring out what's-going-to-happen thing.

Thanks again everyone. It was fun.

(BTW, I typed this A/N all with one hand while holding a tired, sick baby. This is the life I lead.)

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Zack strolled down the sidewalk, hands snug in his jacket pockets. The overhead lamps were the main light source at this time of night, forming bright circles of light on the cracked cement. Neon lights littered the building walls, casting funky looking colored shadows on everyone walking by. The young man hummed happily to himself, nodding in greeting to those few that he passed on the street. He was headed toward the Slums but he wasn't worried about being mugged or attacked. He didn't have his sword on him, being only in civvies, but the glow of his eyes dissuaded most would-be assailants. Any others he could just warn away with a growl and a flexing of his arms. Normally he wouldn't mind a quick brawl – fun to get the blood flowing – but not tonight. Tonight, in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a deep blue button-up shirt, he was dressed for success.

Or so he hoped.

It'd been a month since the whole Shinra incident and Rufus had taken over his father's seat. The old man – supposedly – was retired in a nice sea-side cottage outside of Costa del Sol. Reno offered a bet on it; Zack promptly declined. Last Zack heard on Hojo was that he was recovering in some medical suite, away from the press and over-protective brothers. Zack would be happy if he never heard of the scientist again in his life. Meanwhile, the newly crowned Ice King had been negotiating a truce with Wutai. Zack had never met her but apparently the Wutai princess was putting up a good fight and not letting Shinra just walk all over the island nation. Also, she, along with two other members of Avalanche apparently beat-up and captured the first group of SOLDIERs Rufus sent to tell the advancing army the change in leadership.

Zack really wished he could have been there to see that.

For his part, even though he had been 'given' his job back, Zack was on a three month suspension with half-pay. Someone had to be punished for all the misconduct that had happened while Sephiroth and he were gallivanting around the countryside and since Sephiroth was The General and hero, it fell to Zack to bite the bullet. Not that he really minded. It was like a mini-three month vacation. Sure he couldn't leave Midgar and some days he had so much pent up energy from the lack of missions that felt that he could wrestle a dragon, but he managed.

Plus there was a certain blond he had his sights on.

Speaking of, Zack turned the last corner and there, standing under a lamppost with his back towards him and hands stuffed in his brown leather jacket, was Cloud. Zack took a moment to study the blond. His hair was in its usual pointy yet stylish mess. The brown coat was loose on his frame while blue denim jeans hugged his thighs and calves just right. A pair of thick, black leather boots could just be seen sticking out from under the jean bottoms, giving Cloud a rugged kind of look.

All in all, Cloud looked good. (As if there was a time he _didn't_ look good.)

There was nothing serious between the two – yet. Zack had been spending his month long free time in just befriending Seph's little brother. Which turned out to be a good thing for two reasons. One, Seph would kill him – and that was if he was lucky – if Zack was just fooling around. Not that he would just string anyone along for the hell of it, but sometimes people did get the wrong impression or were looking for something other then Zack was offering. Not to say he was a slut or anything but he did like a fun night like anyone else. One didn't always have to have sex. Joking, watching movies, rough-housing, making-out, and all that were just as good to spend a night.

The second reason was Cloud himself. After everything else that had happened to the blond, what with the amnesia, experiments, torture, ect ect, Cloud was still getting used to, well, himself.

Zack had noticed there were three different Cloud's. One was Strife; the cold, bit of a hard ass warrior who didn't care for most people but would fight anyone who threatened those few he did. This was the persona that most of the world saw, the one Cloud used when he was around strangers or, strangely enough, when he was unsure of the situation. Zack figured it was defense mechanism of some kind, since Cloud turned out to be rather shy.

That led to his second persona; shy, quiet, and slightly nervous Cloud. That was Seph's little brother, what he was before Hojo got him. 'Little Cloud', as Zack dubbed him mentally, almost only ever showed up around Sephiroth. He was innocent, unknowing of the darker side of the world and Shinra. Sephiroth wanted to keep his brother like that, keep him sweet and naïve and, well, his little brother. The one that he had left in their hometown, the one that he had failed to protect. Zack was always extra careful when he was hanging out with the two of them, not getting too carried away, knowing that both needed each other.

The third was 'Spike'. That one, Zack was proud to claim, was because of his influence. Spike was a mix of the other two with a dash of exasperated eye rolling. The eye rolling wasn't Zackish, but hey, no one was perfect.

"Hey," Zack called out as he neared the blond, his usual grin wide on his face. Cloud turned and offered him a small but pleased smile of his own.

"Hey," he greeted back, hands still in their pockets. Zack joined his side then the two started down the sidewalk, an extra bounce in Zack's step.

"So, whadda what to go see?" He asked the shorter man. He listed off, "Comedy, action, horror, or romance?"

Cloud bit his lower lip as he thought, a very enduring trait that Zack loved. "There was a space movie I kinda wanted to see." Cloud ventured softly.

"Great! Action it is! We'll get something to eat after the movie."

The two chatted as they made their way to the theater. It had been dawning on Zack for the past month that he had it bad for the young man. At first it was just lust for a beautiful body and face but the more time he spent with Cloud, the more he liked him. The more he could see himself being in a real – as in long term – relationship with the blond. They say opposites attract and Zack liked to think that was what was going on with them. Cloud was quiet, thoughtful and wasn't prone to rash actions. The perfect person to balance out Zack's loud intensity.

They arrived at the theater but before they got in line they spotted a group of people loitering outside the doors. A rather familiar group of people.

"Cloud!" Tifa called as she waved high in the air in greeting. Zack blinked at the group of former Avalanche members. Cloud waved back.

"Hey guys." Cloud greeted as the two joined them. Aeris, Barret, and Cid greeted back in their own ways while Vincent remained silent behind his girlfriend. The black haired man had returned a few days ago, while the other member, a four legged beast with a flame on his tail, had stayed behind with the Wutai princess. Zack had met Tifa and Barret after they were done storming Shinra.

"Whacha guys all doing here?" Zack asked.

"Stri – I mean, Cloud," Aeris mended, "told us that you and he were seeing a movie tonight. It sounded fun so we thought to go too." The brunette cocked her head to the side, "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Er, no." Zack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He covered his sudden frustration with a huge grin. "The more the merrier!"

"That is good to hear."

Everyone turned toward the new voice, Zack fighting down the instinct to salute.

"Hey, Seph. Here to see a movie too?"

"Perhaps. Cloud informed me of your plans. Seeing how you always remind me that I am overworked, a night at the movies should hopefully prove relaxing."

Cloud was looking sheepish, a hand scratching the back of his head. He looked up at Zack. "Um, sorry?" He said nervously. "Was – Should I not have said anything?"

Zack slung his arm over the blond's shoulders. "Nah, it's fine." He addressed the group. "We're seeing that space flick. You guys?"

Aeris and Tifa shared a look. "The new one with Squall Lionheart(1) looks good." Tifa said.

"You all just want to see Lionheart 'cause ya think he's good lookin'." Cid said.

Aeris blushed while Tifa huffed at the older blond.

"Some action sounds good." Barret said. "Been kinda slow around here since that kid took over."

"_President_ Rufus wishes to keep the peace. I hope you are not suggesting that you would prefer a war to break out, are you?" Seph said in his usual dry tone. Only Zack could see that the man was teasing the large man as Barret stuttered out a quick negative.

"Zackary."

"Sir?"

"A moment please?"

"Sure. Here, Spike," Zack handed Cloud some money, "get the tickets. I'll catch up with ya inside."

"Um, sure, okay." Cloud glanced between the two, uncertain, before joining the others. Zack and Sephiroth watched the group of friends enter the theater before they started to talk.

"Zackery."

"Yeah, Seph?" His superior and friend looked uncharacteristically tense as he stood before him.

"Is there anything between Cloud and – and you?"

"How do you mean?"

Sephiroth gave him a hard look. "You know what I mean."

Zack grinned sheepishly. "No. I mean, we're friends and all but nothing else. Not like that. No need to worry, Seph."

"You wish it otherwise."

"Er." Zack rubbed his neck as he gazed at the ground, suddenly nervous. "I'm not playin' him, Seph. You know that."

Sephiroth sighed. "I am aware. Just… be careful. He has gone through a lot. I don't wish to see him in anymore grief. Plus, he is my brother."

"I don't want to see him hurt either, Seph. And believe me; I'm fully aware that he's your brother. And hey, he might not even like me that way anyways. We haven't really gotten around to talking about that."

Sephiroth was silence for moment before, "Hmm, I see. Well, if he does 'like you like that', remember…"

"I wouldn't forget, Seph. I'd like to be alive and fully intact if I ever start dating Spike."

Sephiroth grimaced. "I don't wish to talk about… that." The silver haired man sighed. "We should join the others."

"Right!" Zack brightened quickly now that very uncomfortable conversation was over. "So, what are you going to go see?" Zack asked as he held the door open for his friend. They stopped at the end of the line, the taller man looking over everyone else's heads to read the movie listings. As they talked, they slowly stepped forward as the line progressed.

"I'm not sure. Any recommendations?"

"Hmm, not sure. Never thought you'd _actually_ go to a movie. What do you like?"

"I have seen a few, I believe they are called sitcoms, on TV. I did not understand much of the context."

"Right. Can't see ya watching a romance so that's out. Horror?"

"Does it compare to the battlefield or Hojo?"

"No. So, no go on horror. That, ah, leaves the space one."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, ah, that was the one that Cloud and I were gonna see."

"And… you wish to be alone?"

"Are ya gonna hit me if I say yes?"

"Hey," Cid interrupted as he walked up to the two. "Barret and I are seein' that comedy with what's-his-name in it."

"Zidane Blank(2)." Aeris filled in.

"Is he funny?" Sephiroth asked.

"He does slap-stick." Aeris answered. Sephiroth frowned. She added, "It's a kind of physical comedy."

"Like Zack?" A chorus of snickers and giggles answered the General's semi-bland tone.

"Hey!"

Sephiroth thought as he stood at the ticket counter before handing the girl on the other side some money. "One for the romance, please."

Zack blinked. "Seph?" Besides him, Cloud, who had already gotten the tickets for Zack and him, mirrored his confusion. "You're gonna see a chick flick with that Lionheart guy?"

Sephiroth took his ticket and walked out of the line. "Perhaps," he started as the group made their way to the movie halls, "It may provide a good learning experience." He glanced at Zack. "At least it should explain why the female lieutenants have that certain look when I enter a room."

"Seph, I've told ya to just ignore them. Most of 'em are harmless as long as you don't give 'em any extra attention."

"Lieutenants?" Cloud asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth told him. They came to the dividing hallways for the movies, splitting up into their groups. Zack was surprised to see Vincent going in with the two girls and Sephiroth, though he shouldn't have been since Tifa and he were holding hands. Sephiroth send Zack a warning looking as he led Cloud into their theater. Zack grinned back.

Zack and Cloud took their seats in the middle of the middle, the best spot to get the full feel of the movie, Zack claimed. They sat in the dim room for several minutes, talking and watching people slowly fill in. The lights finally dimmed, signaling the start of the movie, or at least the trailers.

Zack glanced at Cloud from the corner of his eye, took a deep calming breath then leaned over and kissed the blond lightly on the cheek. Cloud's head whipped to look at him, eyes wide and bright from the reflecting light from the screen.

"Wha – D-d-did you…?"

Zack smiled softly. He placed his hand over Cloud's which was resting on the armrest. "I just wanted to let you know that I like you, Cloud. Ah, ah," he continued when Cloud opened his mouth, "Don't worry about it right now. I don't want to pressure ya or anything. Just wanted you to know, 'kay? Just – just think about it some."

Cloud pursed his lips in thought for moment before slowly nodding. "Alright," He said softly.

"Great." Zack turned toward the lit-up screen, a wide grin on his face. "Alright, let's get this show going."

* * *

Fin(3)

* * *

(1) No, not that one. I did this just for kicks. I needed a name and his came up and it was amusing. At least to me. End of footnote.

(2) Yes, I know that's not his last name but, whatever. Same as (1).

(3) As in fin for finally.

*Bows* I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
